Bad Things
by DamaVerde
Summary: La Magia Sperimentale crea sempre un pò di confusione. Rodolphus Lestrange lo capirà molto presto; eppure per cambiare un triste destino potrebbe valerne la pena. E come la prenderà l'Oscuro Signore quando scoprirà che una Babbana potrebbe cambiare tutto?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitolo I: In Ritardo per la Cena**

L'uomo salì le scale in silenzio, gettando solo un'occhiata alla figura che lo seguiva… i passi resi incerti e goffi dalla pesante imposizione delle maledizioni che l'obbligavano a piegarsi alla volontà del Mangiamorte, ad accompagnarlo senza poter opporre resistenza.

- Siamo quasi arrivati.

Rodolphus Lestrange sospirò, si fermò ad osservare la sala illuminata dalle fiamme che danzavano nel gigantesco caminetto senza decidersi a varcarne la soglia. Arretrò di un passo, deglutendo, mentre gli occhi si abituavano alla luce mobile ed incerta, mettendo a fuoco la misera figura di donna che galleggiava sulla tavola… un burattino sospeso sul baratro della tragedia. D'istinto cercò un volto tra quello degli uomini vestiti di nero che sedevano tutto intorno; il volto più crudele, il più assetato di sangue.

Ma sua moglie non si accorse di quello sguardo, rise per qualcosa che l'uomo seduto a capotavola aveva detto e le sue labbra si tirarono in una smorfia di derisione.

Poi un lampo di luce verde saettò nell'aria ed il corpo della donna cadde giù, con un suono sordo che gli diede la nausea.

Rodolphus avvertì il gemito che era sfuggito al prigioniero dietro di lui e lo compatì.

Tornò ad arretrare nell'ombra, calando il cappuccio più giù sugli occhi dell'altro. Sentendosi vagamente a disagio perché era stato lui stesso a trovarlo, a cercarlo, a catturarlo.

Strano, si disse, come all'improvviso fosse diventato capace di pietà, capace di dispiacersi per la sorte delle vittime.

Mi spiace, pensò, di essere arrivato fino a questo punto. Mi spiace di averti portato qui, condannato per i miei desideri personali ma non posso neanche lasciarti andare.

Non per la prima volta si domandò se non sarebbe stato più caritatevole nascondere tutto, uccidere quella persona lui stesso in modo meno doloroso di quanto avrebbero potuto fare sua moglie o gli altri se le cose si fossero messe per il peggio.

Spinse la figura rigida e incappucciata nello spazio tra due colonne, nascondendola con il proprio corpo mentre la maggior parte degli uomini nella sala si riversava fuori, verso le scale.

- Questa è tutta la pietà che oggi posso darti. Coraggio… iniziamo. – sussurrò. Non disse che era ben poca cosa, perché Bellatrix non si era allontanata dal suo Signore, ed affrontarli entrambi… scosse la testa.

Attese ancora un po', finendo di decidere cosa dire e cosa tacere.

- Lestrange… - la voce metallica lo raggelò – Per quanto tempo ancora pensi di restare lì? C'è forse qualcosa che stai tentando di nascondere all'Oscuro Signore?

Rodolphus strinse le labbra, e uscì allo scoperto trascinandosi dietro il prigioniero.

- Rodolphus? – Bellatrix inclinò il capo, rivolgendogli un'occhiata perfida – Cosa hai portato, Rodolphus? Un regalo?

La ignorò, camuffando con un piccolo colpo di tosse il sorriso che avrebbe voluto rivolgerle e si concentrò sulla figura terribile che le stava accanto.

Voldemort socchiuse gli occhi, senza degnare di attenzione il prigioniero, e Rodolphus si sforzò di spingere sul fondo della propria anima tutto quello che non avrebbe potuto dire.

- Mio Signore. – si inchinò – Ho alcune novità.

- Non c'è Harry Potter sotto quel cappuccio, vero? – Lucius Malfoy si avvicinò di un passo.

- No, Lucius. – Rodo si concesse un vero sorriso – No. Dovrei raccontarvi una breve storia, se me lo consentite.

Lord Voldemort si accomodò su una poltrona accanto al camino – Comincia. – ordinò.

- In un eccesso di zelo, mio Signore, ho riflettuto sui mezzi che i seguaci di Silente avrebbero potuto usare per tentare di ingannarci. Mezzi… infimi, certo, inadeguati ed inadatti alla dignità di un mago, ma pur sempre mezzi a loro disposizione. Così ho tentato un incantesimo nuovo. Un incantesimo del tutto sperimentale.

- A meno che il tuo incantesimo non avesse condotto tra le mie mani il ragazzo Potter. – soffiò Voldemort – Non vedo cosa avresti potuto fare. Non sai che la superbia è una terribile nemica, Rodolphus? Non sai che solo il tuo Signore possiede le chiavi? Non ti fidi di lui, forse?

Bellatrix si irrigidì, scoccando un'occhiata impietosa a suo marito.

- Mio Signore… - Lestrange chinò la testa, intimamente grato per l'idea che Voldemort si mostrasse disinteressato alle sue sperimentazioni – Mi rendo conto del mio errore, ed è per questo che sono qui a rendertene conto. Ho cercato qualcosa che potesse aiutarci, pur non avendone affatto bisogno, ovviamente. Il fatto è, però, che cercando in uno spazio molto più ampio, in più spazi… ahm, mi sono imbattuto in questa persona. - si voltò verso la figura coperta dal mantello.

Il prigioniero tentò di muoversi, ma la maledizione che gli era stata imposta non gli concedeva tregua. Inciampò, e cadde ai piedi dei maghi.

- Questa persona? – Malfoy inarcò un sopracciglio.

- E' questo il punto, ed il… problema.

- Chi c'è sotto quel cappuccio? – domandò Voldemort con dolcezza.

- Non un mago.

- Rodolphus! – Lucius si passò due dita sulla fronte – Non avrai portato un Babbano in casa mia?

Lestrange provò il bizzarro desiderio di ridere; se ne stavano tutti lì davanti, gli alti ranghi dei Mangiamorte e l'Oscuro in persona, affacciati su un futuro di disordini e guerra, di incertezze. E Lucius si preoccupava che un Babbano fosse entrato in casa sua? La comicità di quel pensiero si spense in un attimo; a pensarci bene Lucius aveva accanto moglie e figlio. Per quanto le cose potessero spingersi oltre quel legame, quel legame particolare non sarebbe stato compromesso.

- Non uno qualunque. – sussurrò - _Uno che sa alcune cose_.

Voldemort ridacchiò – Sa delle cose? E quali grandi conoscenze possiedono i Babbani che l'Oscuro possa desiderare o ricercare?

- Mio Signore, nel tentativo di trovare qualcosa, qualcuno… - Rodolphus scosse la testa, cercando di mettere insieme una storia che fosse vera pur non essendolo completamente – Ho ampliato le ricerche sul tabù che è stato imposto al tuo nome.

- Davvero? – Bellatrix digrignò i denti – Hai cercato oppositori che si fossero andati a rintanare sotto la sabbia di qualche lontana isoletta ai Caraibi?

Lestrange trovò la forza di guardarla negli occhi – No, più lontano.

Severus Piton emerse dal silenzio e dalla penombra – Il tabù può essere imposto solo ai maghi, Rodolphus. Hai detto che quello non lo è.

Lestrange sorrise – Esatto, esatto Severus. Io ho provato a spingere la magia… più oltre. – deglutì – Più… oltre.

- Non intendi semplicemente dire che hai deciso di indagare anche sui non maghi? O più in là dei confini dell'Europa, suppongo.

- No, ecco… no. – Rodolphus si passò una mano tra i capelli – Ho sperimentato, dovete capire questo. Ho provato a spingere le mie ricerche più oltre, ma senza sapere esattamente dove avrei dovuto fermarmi. Intendevo scoprire se ci fossero cose che ci sfuggivano. Armi che non erano alla nostra portata. Aiuti solo per l'Ordine… fantasmi, demoni, altre creature magiche. Non possiamo escludere che l'Ordine abbia alleati oltre le normali soglie di comprensione che noi…

Voldemort lo interruppe con un gesto della mano.

- Fantasmi? – rise – Temevi che persone morte… _morte_, Rodolphus! Potessero sconfiggere colui che ha vinto la Morte stessa? Creature effimere, deboli! O… demoni! Demoni! Esseri inferiori che noi imprigioniamo perché siano al servizio della nostra magia… tu credevi che queste forme inferiori potessero danneggiare il tuo Signore. O peggio, che custodissero segreti al di là della portata di Lord Voldemort. – le sue lunghe dita pallide scivolarono a stringere l'impugnatura della Bacchetta magica – E' questo, Rodolphus? Questa è la fiducia, la fedeltà…

- Mio Signore! – Bellatrix scivolò in ginocchio davanti alla poltrona – Mio Signore! Noi siamo sempre stati i più fedeli, siamo stati noi i primi a cercarti.

Rodolphus serrò la mascella. Oh, Dio… pensò, quanto vorrei che mia moglie stesse davvero tentando di difendere me. Ma sapeva che era la propria posizione, ciò che Bellatrix era agli occhi dell'Oscuro che avrebbe difeso fino allo stremo.

- No, mio Signore. – Lestrange avanzò di un passo, con decisione – No. Non ho alcun dubbio in te. Nessuna incertezza. Ed è per questo che adesso sono qui. Tuttavia resta il fatto che lì dove ho cercato c'erano dei Babbani che sapevano di te, di noi. Babbani capaci di riconoscerci, di descrivere i nostri volti. E protetti contro la legilimanzia, ed il veritaserum che su di loro non hanno alcun effetto.

- La tortura, allora! – urlò Bellatrix, rialzandosi – Posso farlo io, posso…

- No! – per la prima volta Rodolphus la allontanò, le bloccò il polso – Non ti rendi conto dell'enormità di questa cosa, Bellatrix? Ho spinto le mie ricerche così oltre… - scosse la testa – Fino ad un punto dove le interferenze del tabù erano violentissime. E non c'erano maghi! Non sapevo in che direzione spingermi ancora, ma ero così curioso di sapere ed ho portato indietro la causa dell'interferenza più vicina. Era strano, preoccupante… ma non fino a questo punto, capisci? Quella persona sa chi sei, sa chi è ognuno dei presenti in questa stanza pur non avendoci mai incontrati prima.

- Ma… - Narcissa Malfoy inclinò il capo – Non capisco, Rodo. Può darsi che l'Ordine si sia semplicemente servito di Babbani per qualcosa. In fin dei conti, però, si tratta solo di Babbani! A chi importa che possano riconoscerci?

Severus scosse la testa, rivolgendo a Lestrange uno sguardo che gli sembrò un po' troppo interessato, un po' troppo perspicace – C'è di più, Narcissa. Credo che Rodolphus stia cercando di farci capire che quello che conta in questa storia è la… distanza.

Lestrange annuì, ma Voldemort si alzò di scatto prima che potesse continuare.

Rodolphus rabbrividì, leggendo nei suoi occhi di serpente il sospetto e la collera.

- Fantasmi, demoni, Babbani! – Bellatrix si frappose tra Voldemort e Rodolphus, che si mosse verso il prigioniero – Mio Signore, imploro il tuo perdono; Rodolphus deve aver perso la ragione nel tentativo di compiacerti. Ucciderò subito quel sacco di stracci lì per terra.

Rodolphus si inchinò profondamente – Mio Signore, ti prego! Concedimi di continuare questa ricerca! Concedimi di occuparmi del prigioniero e di interrogarlo a modo mio!

- Potrebbe essere… interessante. – sussurrò Severus.

L'espressione sul volto di Voldemort era di puro disgusto – Sta bene, Rodolphus, per questa volta ti concederò di fare a modo tuo. Ma solo questa volta, ricordalo bene, il Signore Voldemort è pietoso… fino ad un certo punto. Ma, dopotutto, forse sarai tu stesso a stancarti di questo gioco molto presto; il Ministero cadrà prima che il mese sia concluso. Allora avremo tutte le informazioni necessarie per conoscere le indegne opere dell'Ordine, e tutto sarà finito.

Sorrise e si allontanò verso la porta. Bellatrix lo seguì trasudando disprezzo.

- Allora, Rodolphus… - Severus socchiuse gli occhi – Un uomo come te può essere davvero tanto sconvolto all'idea che Silente si sia servito di messaggeri Babbani, o stupidaggini del genere? Non dovresti nascondere nulla all'Oscuro. Forse dovresti parlarmi, ed io potrei aiutarti ad appianare i tuoi dubbi.

Lestrange sorrise – Nessun dubbio, Severus. Tu conosci la mia passione per le ricerche e la sperimentazione. Volevo solo un'autorizzazione ufficiale, può darsi. Ora, se vuoi scusarmi… - afferrò il prigioniero e lo sollevò di peso – Ho davvero fretta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2: In Assenza di Martiri Migliori**

Rodolphus Lestrange depose il prigioniero su una delle poltrone disposte in semicerchio davanti al camino spento.

Il suo studio e rifugio era un ampio locale ingombro di oggetti in buona parte bizzarri, ai quali erano stati aggiunti altri ben più comuni e familiari come per cercare di dare l'idea di un posto accogliente. Rodolphus agitò la Bacchetta e diverse candele si accesero in contemporanea, mentre lui si liberava dei guanti e del mantello gettandoli su un piccolo divano che all'occorrenza fungeva anche da letto.

- Non è il massimo, ma questo posto è certamente più sicuro di casa mia. – sollevò le spalle, e si riavviò i capelli castani striati di grigio in un gesto automatico – Ed è lontano anche da Piton, anche se ancora non sono sicuro di dovermi fidare di tutto quello che dici. E' andata bene, a proposito. Come speravo che andasse. Oh, non dire nulla… mi rendo conto che non si possa essermi grati per questo motivo. Poteva andare male e allora sarei tornato qui da solo, e senza sapere cosa altro fare. Ma se le cose continuano così… potremo accordarci davvero.

Un Elfo Domestico varcò la porta d'ingresso e si inchinò – E' quasi ora di cena, padrone. – annunciò.

- Sì, grazie Dorren. Ma per stasera non credo che sarà necessario essere troppo formali. Preferirei che ci portassi qui qualcosa di semplice.

L'Elfo si inchinò ancora – Porterò il carrello, signore.

Rodolphus annuì distrattamente, concentrandosi su alcune carte ammonticchiate senza alcun ordine su una mensola. Le raccolse tutte e poi puntò la Bacchetta verso il camino, lasciando divampare delle allegre fiamme che presto consumarono ogni singolo foglio. Per buona misura Lestrange si guardò intorno con attenzione, cercando qualunque appunto gli fosse sfuggito. Raccolse qualche altra pagina ricoperta di una fitta scrittura disordinata e la infilò nel camino perché non ne restasse più traccia.

- Un servo obbediente non ripeterà più un esperimento riuscito male, né lascerà che altri si cimentino in una simile impresa. Ma, naturalmente, non c'è niente che fosse su quelle pagine che non sia ben impresso nella mia memoria.

Due colpi assestati con difficoltà sul pavimento lo indussero a voltarsi, il prigioniero riuscì a colpire ancora una volta il pavimento con il tallone, ancora soggiogato dagli incantesimi.

- Me ne ero completamente dimenticato, Santo Cielo! – Lestrange agitò la Bacchetta e le maledizioni che erano state imposte furono revocate. La figura incappucciata si accasciò, sprofondando nella poltrona, come se non avesse più ossa in corpo.

Lestrange avvicinò una sedia alla poltrona, e si accomodò – Tutto bene?

- No… mi sento come se da burattino di legno fossi stata trasformata in una medusa. Questa è l'idea di collaborazione dei Mangiamorte?

- Mi dispiace. – mormorò Rodolphus, allungando una mano per far scivolare indietro il cappuccio che lui stesso le aveva fatto indossare – Non è stata una cosa peggiore del persuaderti a darmi aiuto.

Due occhi grigi e vibranti di rabbia si appuntarono su di lui – E tu sai come hai ottenuto quell'aiuto, o come lo otterrai.

Lestrange si voltò a fissare un angolo in penombra – Ah, Maya! Per quanto tempo mi rimprovererai per questo? Non sono un mostro fatto e finito… ma poco ci manca. – sorrise, tornando a concentrarsi sulla donna con i capelli scuri e gli occhi scintillanti di collera – Sono un Mangiamorte, cresciuto con l'abitudine ad eliminare qualunque ostacolo si fosse frapposto tra me ed il mio obiettivo. Ho ucciso uomini che un tempo conoscevo bene… per quale motivo avrei dovuto provare ripulsa all'idea di far del male a degli sconosciuti? A gente così lontana… un altro mondo.

- Un mondo dove non posso tornare! – sibilò la Babbana – Grazie a te!

- E che vuoi preservare dalle maledizioni che potrei scagliare alla cieca se tu non mi aiutassi. – sibilò lui, l'acciaio nello sguardo.

- Ma guarda! Non sei così diverso da Bellatrix, allora!

- Sssh… silenzio. – Rodolphus le fece scorrere la mano sul viso in una carezza lenta e gentile – Non sai di cosa stai parlando. Ho pregato di trovare un modo per risolvere tutto, convinto che avrei trovato un'arma. E poi, poi la magia mi ha portato te.

- Che strano. – mormorò lei – Hai pregato per una donna che avevi già avuto, e hai ottenuto in cambio una donna nuova. Forse questo vuole dire qualcosa.

- Mi stai tentando? – Rodolphus si avvicinò, fino a sfiorarle una guancia con le labbra – Non devi farlo, non farlo mai.

- Tu sai che _non posso_ farlo.

L'uomo annuì, allontanandosi – Il solo modo perché tutti sopravvivano, il solo modo perché le cose si risolvano, il solo modo per avere ciò che desideriamo è collaborare.

- E se, invece, giocando alla cieca peggiorassimo tutto?

Rodolphus scosse la testa – Le cose potranno peggiorare, ma solo perché poi possano migliorare.

La donna si concesse una risatina – Non hai mai sentito dire che un malato, prima di morire, mostra improvvisi segni di miglioramento? E dopo è troppo tardi.

Lestrange si riavviò i capelli arruffati con un gesto nervoso – In quanti sottili modi rimarcherai la tua onestà contro la mia perfidia? Per me il tuo mondo non conta nulla; ma anche se questo non è il tuo… tu vorresti proteggerlo?

- Sono una Babbana, Rodolphus. Potevo esserci io al posto di Charity Burbage su quel tavolo.

Rodo imprecò a mezza voce – Non c'è nulla che ti sfugga, vero? E questo per me è troppo prezioso!

Dorren bussò alla porta ed entrò senza attendere risposta.

Lestrange e la Babbana lo osservarono mentre lasciava il carrello portavivande a portata di mano – Se serve altro… -

- No, Dorren, vai pure. Credo che ce la caveremo così. -

Rimasero in silenzio per un po', Rodolphus mangiando di malavoglia e la Babbana servendosi con generosità.

- D'accordo.

Il Mangiamorte sollevò la testa – Cosa?

- D'accordo, facciamolo. – sospirò lei – Ma a modo mio, ed io non sarò tenuta a dirti tutto. Ti rendi conto che dovrai fidarti di una Babbana, di una persona che non puoi controllare con la magia? Potrei sbagliare e farci uccidere tutti.

- Non può andare peggio di così. – Lestrange sorrise – Ho come l'impressione di non rischiare nulla. E, d'altro canto, sarò morto prima di un anno se tu hai ragione.

Maya storse le labbra in una smorfia, concedendo un lungo sguardo al divano.

- Lenzuola e cuscini. – mormorò – Sono tua ospite da più di un mese, e sono sempre stati lì. Da quanto…

- Troppo. – sibilò Lestrange.

- D'accordo. – la donna si strofinò le dita sugli occhi – Gesù… sarà un miracolo se riesco a far restare tutto in equilibrio fino al momento giusto. Non so neanche perché mi fido di te… perché ti aiuto.

- Oh, si che lo sai. – ghignò Lestrange – E non è solo per quelle mie minacce.

- D'accordo, ho detto d'accordo! – Maya si alzò di scatto, tagliando la stanza a grandi passi – Il Ministero cadrà il primo agosto.

- Era nell'aria.

- Sì, ma… noi giocheremo un'altra partita in contemporanea. Ora, però, ho bisogno di sapere quanto vali, Lestrange. – sorrise – Quanto vali come mago.

L'uomo sorrise – Mettimi alla prova.

Doveva essere passato mezzogiorno quando Maya si svegliò. Acciambellata sulla poltrona aveva freddo e non c'era una sola parte del corpo che non le dolesse.

Si strofinò il viso, mettendo a fuoco il laboratorio e Rodolphus che sedeva alla scrivania, il capo chino su alcuni libri dall'aspetto orrendo. Aveva tutta l'aria di non aver riposato neanche un po'.

Quando si accorse di essere osservato le sorrise.

- Sembra che come mago io valga davvero qualcosa.

- Che libro è quello?

- _Segreti dell'Arte più Oscura_. Si tratta della prima edizione, credo che ne rimangano non più di tre o quattro copie in circolazione, è stato un dono di Severus. Vedi, nelle edizioni seguenti sono stati espunti diversi paragrafi interessanti.

Maya inarcò un sopracciglio.

- Non scenderò nei dettagli, ma ho trovato quello che mi serve per… rendere credibile l'opera.

Lei sospirò e chiuse gli occhi.

- Ci infileremo in una trappola di dimensioni enormi, e probabilmente non avremo mai il modo di uscirne. -

Lestrange chiuse il libro, ed annuì.

- Non avremo molto tempo per accordarci. Dopo la caduta del Ministero è probabile che non riusciamo più a parlare liberamente.

- Questa è la parte che mi dispiace più. – Rodolphus sospirò.

- Mi stai sacrificando per la donna che ami. – Maya inarcò un sopracciglio – Credo che questo sia il solo vero motivo che mi ha indotta a decidere di credere che tu sia davvero… ahm, _meno peggio_. – roteò gli occhi - Fa schifo, ma è meglio che essere sacrificati per il bene superiore. E d'altra parte sono qui, non è così? E' così incredibile… e allora perché non dovrei accettare di comportarmi in modo altrettanto incredibile? Forse questo è solo un sogno. Può darsi che io mi svegli, e… – fece spallucce – Giochiamo, fino a quando possiamo scegliere di farlo. Non siederò qui in attesa di essere maledetta, non sarò l'eroina drammatica di questa storia.

- Mi dispiace.

- Non dire così. Somigli dannatamente a Johnny Depp, e se mi guardi con quell'espressione implorante… - ghignò.

- A chi?

- Lascia perdere… e Rodolphus… tra tutti quei dannati dettagli… ricordati che mi serve un biglietto per la metro. E tieni Severus Piton lontano da me, qualunque cosa accada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3: La Cattiva Fama dei Bar Londinesi**

C'era troppa folla in metropolitana.

Maya riuscì ad aggrapparsi ad una maniglia appena un attimo prima che il treno si fermasse, evitando per un pelo di cadere addosso ad un gruppetto di accaldati turisti russi.

Si fece largo e saltò giù sulla banchina prima che le porte si chiudessero.

Una voce metallica ripeteva la stessa frase dagli altoparlanti – Mind the gap.. mind the gap…

-_ Merda_… Dorren, sei qui? – sibilò a denti stretti, scansando un'altra carovana di ragazzetti eccitati.

- Sì, signorina. Dorren è alla sua destra, proprio come ha raccomandato padron Rodolphus.

Lei annuì, dandosi una sistematina ai vestiti – Allora andiamo.

La cartina che aveva preso in uno degli uffici di informazioni delle ferrovie era già tutta spiegazzata, ma la Babbana la tirò fuori ancora una volta, controllando il percorso; la parte certa e quella affidata al suo intuito.

- Che ora è, Dorren?

- Le venti, signorina, più o meno.

- Le venti… - si morse le labbra. Aveva trascorso un mese di cortese reclusione nel laboratorio di Lestrange senza mai domandarsi che ora fosse e adesso, invece, stava tutto nella scelta dei tempi giusti.

Camminarono per un po', avanti e indietro, l'Elfo in perfetto silenzio e Maya che si fermava ad osservare le vetrine.

- Sto morendo di fame. Credo che potremmo fermarci qui.

- Ma signorina, questo posto non è all'altezza… ne abbiamo superati di migliori.

La donna si concesse un sorrisetto sghembo – Non importa, andrà bene. Piuttosto non abbiamo ancora fatto una cosa importante.

Si sfilò la borsetta che portava a tracolla, sfiorandone la superficie pelosa come se quella potesse offrirle conforto.

- E' un regalo di Rodolphus, in pelo di Mokessino. Riesci a prendere qualcosa dal suo interno?

Il fiocchetto che teneva la borsa chiusa si slegò come per magia, poi una grossa caramella mou avvolta in stagnola rossa ne fluttuò fuori.

- Allora è proprio vero. – la donna sorrise – Nessuna precauzione magica è stata pensata per tagliare fuori un Elfo! E' così?

Dorren esitò per un istante, e Maya immaginò che stesse tentando di articolare una risposta che non suonasse recriminatoria o offensiva nei confronti dei maghi.

- Beh, lo prendo per un sì.

L'odore della caffetteria aveva qualcosa di familiare; entrarono, e Maya si sedette in un angolo, scorrendo distrattamente il menù che era stato lasciato sul tavolino.

Cibo Babbano, cose di casa. Dolci e bevande che avrebbe potuto trovare ovunque nel suo mondo, Maya sentì le lacrime pungerle gli occhi, e la paura ritornare in superficie spazzando via tutti i progetti, e le rassicurazioni di Lestrange.

Se se ne fosse andata… se avesse rinunciato.

La magia di Rodolphus non poteva rintracciarla, questo lo avevano già appurato da tempo. Sarebbe bastato allontanare Dorren, e usare la quantità spropositata di soldi che Rodo le aveva infilato in mano per le necessità di quella giornata. Forse c'era un posto per lei, un posto che poteva diventare casa.

Si passò le mani sugli occhi.

Un mese prima stava rileggendo di Lestrange, di Bellatrix, degli altri… e si era trattato di una lettura di fantasia. Di fantasia, accidenti! Adesso il personaggio di fantasia era lei, un personaggio tirato fuori da un mondo completamente diverso.

- Signorina? Signorina?

La cameriera la fissò con l'aria di chi volesse essere ovunque tranne che lì, e Maya non riuscì a darle torto.

- Scusi, ero distratta.

- Ordina?

- Mm... – scoccò un'ultima occhiatina al menù – Un muffin al limone e semi di papavero, grazie.

- Da bere?

Maya si mordicchiò le labbra – Uno Smoothie alla banana, per favore. Con panna.

La cameriera caracollò verso il bancone, e Maya fece scorrere lo sguardo tutto intorno. L'arredamento della caffetteria era vagamente squallido, con i tavoli di formica e le anonime mattonelle scolorite sulle pareti.

- Fa schifo _come dovrebbe_, Dorren. - sospirò – Darei qualunque cosa per sapere se Rodolphus è riuscito a fare tutto.

La vocetta incorporea dell'Elfo risuonò da un punto accanto al suo orecchio, bassa e rassicurante – Padron Rodolphus avrà sistemato ogni cosa. E' stato presto in banca, stamattina. E dopo al Ministero.

La donna annuì, scoccando un'occhiataccia alla cameriera che si avvicinava.

- Tutto bene? – borbottò la ragazza.

- Sì. Mi piace parlare da sola, c'è qualche problema? – allungò le banconote sul tavolino ed incrociò le braccia – Tenga il resto.

- Mm. – la cameriera infilò le banconote nel grembiule e sparì.

- Sai, Dorren… - sussurrò Maya – Qualche volta capisco perché alcuni maghi detestino i Babbani.

L'Elfo rimase saggiamente in silenzio.

Tre smoothie e due muffin dopo Maya incrociò le braccia sul tavolo e vi adagiò la testa, lottando per non addormentarsi.

- Spero tanto di non aver sbagliato tutto. – soffiò.

Come in risposta il campanellino che annunciava l'ingresso di nuovi visitatori trillò, e la donna trattenne il fiato. Rimase immobile, fingendo di dormire.

Dopo un tempo apparentemente infinito il campanello suonò ancora.

- Dorren…

- _Stupeficium_! – l'incantesimo esplose prima che lei potesse aggiungere altro. Maya si gettò a terra, protetta dai tavolini e scansando per un pelo la cameriera che correva fuori a rotta di collo.

E' come il nuoto sincronizzato. Pensò. Un balletto, una questione di attimi.

- _Expulso_!

Doveva essere Dolohov. Maya saltò fuori nel momento in cui Harry Potter veniva fuori dal mantello. Una Bacchetta magica, quella di Potter, le volò sopra la testa. Il mantello dell'invisibilità le scivolò ai piedi.

Mentre richiudeva la borsa di Mokessino sollevò lo sguardo… in una frazione di secondo ogni cosa sembrava essersi cristallizzata; Dorren galleggiava sopra Harry Potter, un braccio parzialmente invisibile come metà del suo corpo. Nessuno del trio se ne era accorto, ma Dolohov lo stava contemplando a bocca aperta.

- _Petrificus Totalus_!

Mai distrarsi, pensò. Dolohov crollò a terra con un tonfo.

Maya superò la soglia con un salto, correndo a perdifiato nel buio di un vicolo maleodorante.

C'era mancato così poco, così poco! Dolohov l'aveva vista? Sapeva a chi apparteneva Dorren?

Si fermò, piegata contro un cassonetto dei rifiuti, per prendere fiato.

- Sei qui? Sei qui? Dorren?

L'Elfo comparve con un piccolo schiocco, e sorridendo le infilò qualcosa in mano.

- Lo hai sostituito?

- Come padron Rodolphus ha ordinato, signorina!

Maya riuscì ad emettere un suono strozzato – A casa, adesso. Torniamo subito a casa!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 4: In Trappola**

Maya chiuse gli occhi mentre il mondo si ripiegava su sé stesso, mentre veniva sollevata dal marciapiede umido e sporco. L'Elfo la tenne stretta, la piccola mano nodosa avvinghiata alla sua; smaterializzarsi non era piacevole. In un attimo furono proiettati nel buio soffocante e poi toccarono terra sul tappeto Aubusson dello studio di Rodolphus.

- Dio, grazie… - boccheggiò.

- E' andato tutto bene? – la Babbana socchiuse gli occhi, Lestrange incombeva sopra di lei, preoccupato.

- Sì… sì. Tu?

Rodolphus si allontanò, dandole il tempo di rimettersi in sesto. Alle sue spalle una porta si richiuse e Maya immaginò che Dorren fosse tornato in cucina.

- Ho visitato la Gringott ed il Ministero. Non è stato semplice. – Rodolphus scosse la testa – Scrimgeour è morto, ero lì quando è successo… ho dovuto partecipare.

- Sarebbe successo comunque.

Lestrange depose sul tappeto il suo bottino, poi le sedette accanto.

- Tu devi pensare che io sia uno stupido, non è così? Un lunatico nella migliore delle ipotesi. Perché sai cosa ho fatto. – Rodolphus si passò le dita tra i capelli – Non voglio parlarti di prima di Azkaban. Dire che ero giovane e che sono stato cresciuto con quelle idee, indottrinato e poi reso orgoglioso per ogni goccia di sangue versato non è una scusante. – la scrutò, come in cerca di una traccia evidente di disprezzo – Ma poi ho avuto più di dieci anni per ripensare a tutto… in quel posto. All'inferno, capisci? Con Bellatrix che perdeva la testa e tutto il resto. Avrei voluto solo poter mettere tutto da parte. Avere una possibilità per ricominciare a vivere.

Maya gli sfiorò la mano.

- Rodo…

- Non importa. – sorrise lui – Suona tutto molto ridicolo e molto ipocrita alle mie stesse orecchie. – le assestò una delicata pacca sulla spalla e si sollevò - Hai preso tutto, allora?

Maya annuì – Da questo punto in avanti ogni errore può essere fatale per tutti. Rodolphus… - sollevò lo sguardo mordendosi le labbra – I ricordi di un mago che è stato obliviato possono essere estratti dalla sua mente?

Lestrange annuì mentre la porta si spalancava e Dorren trottava dentro tirandosi le lunghe orecchie – Signore! Signore… sono al cancello! La signora Bellatrix e l'Oscuro. Cosa deve fare Dorren?

- Nascondersi! – strillò Maya, afferrando la mano di Rodolphus – Dolohov lo ha visto. Non so se abbia visto anche me, ma Dorren deve andarsene.

- Lestrange annuì – Vai in un posto sicuro, lontano da qui. Torna solo quando sarò io a chiamarti, vai!

L'Elfo si tirò un'ultima volta le orecchie e poi scomparve.

- Non possono materializzarsi qui dentro, il cancello li ritarderà di qualche secondo… - si afferrò il braccio, piegandosi in due come se avesse ricevuto un colpo.

Maya raccolse frettolosamente gli oggetti che il mago aveva lasciato sul tappeto, infilandoli alla meno peggio nella borsa di Mokessino, poi legò la borsa al di sotto dei propri vestiti.

- Rodolphus, tu sai cosa devi fare. Sai dove troverai Potter e come metterlo al sicuro. Ricordati di Hogwarts! Quando Piton non c'è…

Una porta venne sbattuta con violenza. E la figura scarmigliata e rabbiosa di Bellatrix varcò la soglia di corsa, seguita dal suo padrone. Lei apparentemente folle di rabbia e lui gelido e controllato. Ma Maya non si fece ingannare.

Prima che Rodolphus potesse inchinarsi, o lei prendere fiato, la mano di Voldemort scattò verso l'alto impugnando la Bacchetta, e Maya venne sollevata e costretta contro una parete. Le braccia aperte, come se l'avessero crocefissa al muro. Tentò di muoversi, ma non riuscì a spostarsi di un solo millimetro. Allora provò a parlare, solo per scoprire di non poterlo fare, ogni singolo muscolo del suo corpo schiacciato da un invisibile peso.

- Cosa, Rodolphus? – la stessa voce di Voldemort generava sofferenza, la donna si irrigidì ancora di più: era come se ad ogni parola la lama di un bisturi le scivolasse sulla pelle, affondando a poco a poco.

Lestrange riuscì a nascondere la preoccupazione, abbassò la testa e quando parlò lo fece con la massima noncuranza.

_Dio_, pregò la Babbana, _fa che non mi sia sbagliata sul suo conto!_

- Mio Signore?

- C'è stupore nei suoi occhi. – Bellatrix sollevò il mento di suo marito, scrutandolo con attenzione – Mio Signore, Rodolphus non ti tradirebbe mai. Deve essere stata la Babbana ad organizzare tutto.

Lestrange le allontanò la mano – Tradimento? Sono accusato di tradimento? Ho contribuito a far prendere ed eliminare Scrimgeour solo poche ore fa!

- E Dolohov ha visto un Elfo Domestico, con il tuo stemma impresso sui suoi sudici stracci, galleggiare sulla testa del mio nemico, Rodolphus, ed una Babbana… quella Babbana, presumo. Li ha visti fuggire mentre il ragazzo Potter e la sua amica mezzosangue lo sopraffacevano. Non è… insolito, tu credi?

Maya, seppur trafitta ad ogni parola, esultò; Dolohov aveva visto lei e Dorren, e quello, per qualche motivo, gli aveva impedito di registrare anche la presenza di Weasley... o la aveva relegata in qualche angolino di memoria dove Voldemort non si era deciso a frugare, accecato dalla rabbia e dal sospetto. Questo poteva voler solo dire che la storia non era stata cambiata, non ancora.

- Sì, mio Signore. E' così che è andata. – Lestrange annuì, e la Bacchetta di Voldemort compì un altro rapidissimo gesto, obbligandolo ad inginocchiarsi.

- E' così… cosa, Rodolphus?

Lestrange sollevò la testa, Bellatrix fremeva di collera, le sorrise – Ho pensato…

- Hai pensato cosa, Rodolphus? Crucio!

La magia di Voldemort abbandonò Maya, lasciandola cadere sul pavimento nello stesso istante in cui Lestrange tentava di contenere un grido di dolore.

- No, no! Non ha fatto nulla! - Maya boccheggiò, rendendosi conto di aver commesso un errore; Bellatrix non attendeva che un piccolo cenno di rivolta per riversare tutta la sua rabbia e frustrazione contro una Babbana priva di valore. Scattò verso di lei, mandando in frantumi l'attizzatoio che Maya aveva raccolto in un gesto di difesa istintivo. Bellatrix le infilò le dita tra i capelli, sollevandole la testa. La Bacchetta puntata alla base del collo.

- Chi credi di essere tu? – sibilò, e Maya si domandò se non vi fosse una piccola, ben nascosta vena di gelosia sotto la sua rabbia. Se Rodolphus lo avesse capito ne sarebbe stato felice.

- Lo avevo detto, avevo detto che sapeva delle cose! – Rodolphus sollevò le mani – Mio Signore, non è un tradimento!

- Rodolphus, Rodolphus. – Voldemort si concesse una risatina melliflua, la fiamma delle candele riverberava nei suoi occhi rossi rendendoli ancora più penetranti, mostruosi – Continui a parlare eppure non dici nulla. Crucio!

Maya capì che Voldemort lo avrebbe ucciso, ma Lestrange non poteva, non voleva rivelare di possedere un' arma che l'Oscuro Signore non avrebbe esitato ad usare distruggendo ogni sua residua speranza.

- C'ero anche io, c'ero anche io a Villa Malfoy! Lui lo ha detto…

Bellatrix le spinse la testa più indietro, strappandole ciocche di capelli e premendole con più forza la punta della Bacchetta contro la gola.

- Ma non sapeva se si potesse fidare di me! – Maya riuscì a gorgogliare – Troppo… imprecisa, troppo frammentaria… sfuggono i dettagli più importanti…

- Mio Signore, ti supplico, non permettere che la nostra arma migliore venga sacrificata così! Lei sa, conosce la storia.

Ad un cenno dell'Oscuro Bellatrix si immobilizzò.

- Continua, Rodolphus.

- Non so perché, ma lei ci conosce. Il passato, ed alcuni frammenti del futuro. Frammenti lacunosi. Ma li conosce! Mi ha detto che sapeva dove Dolohov e Rowle avrebbero quasi catturato Potter. Io dovevo essere al Ministero; non le credevo. Non del tutto. Ho mandato il mio Elfo a sorvegliarla. L'Elfo avrebbe potuto fermare Potter, ma la Babbana ha tentato la fuga. Ha dovuto seguirla.

- E lasciare Thorfinn ed Antonin a fronteggiare il loro fallimento e la mia collera? – Voldemort si voltò verso Maya. Bellatrix arretrò in un angolo buio della stanza, tremando e ancora stringendo la Bacchetta.

- Come è possibile? – l'Oscuro le puntò contro la Bacchetta – Una Babbana! Come è possibile…

- Neanche lei lo sa! – Rodolphus raggiunse Voldemort – E' un… mistero. Un'anomalia, un'incongruenza. Non di questo mondo, comunque. Nessuno mette a rischio…

- Silenzio! – Voldemort attraversò lo studio, girando intorno alla donna – Provalo. Prova che sai…

Maya deglutì, la gola le bruciava da morire. _Dire… e non dire_, pensò. _Dire qualcosa di ormai inutile_.

- E' vero. – mormorò ancora Voldemort prima che lei potesse parlare – Non riesco a leggerla… lo avevi detto Rodolphus.

La donna chiuse gli occhi e si decise - Ecco giungere il solo col potere di sconfiggere l'Oscuro Signore...nato da chi lo ha tre volte sfidato, nato sull'estinguersi del settimo mese...l'Oscuro Signore lo designerà come suo eguale, ma egli avrà un potere a lui sconosciuto. - Maya deglutì, omettendo una parte della profezia - Il solo col potere di sconfiggere l'Oscuro Signore nascerà all'estinguersi del settimo mese.

Gli occhi rossi di Voldemort bruciavano come piccole, ambigue e maligne fiamme.

- Era questa che cercavi due anni fa, non è così? All'Ufficio Misteri.

Una forza invisibile e priva di gentilezza la sollevò, obbligandola a restare dritta e rigida. La stessa forza le tirò indietro le mani ed una corda magica le legò i polsi dietro la schiena.

- La Babbana è mia. – sibilò Voldemort.

Prima che si smaterializzassero Maya riuscì a rivolgere uno sguardo disperato a Lestrange.

_Ricordati_, lo supplicò con la mente, _ricordati cosa devi fare_. _Subito, al più presto_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 5: In Tempo per la Colazione**

- Ma quella è una Babbana! – Lucius Malfoy depose nervosamente il suo calice di vino sul tavolo – Dove dovrei mettere una Babbana, adesso?

Nessuno si incomodò a dargli risposta, e Lucius socchiuse gli occhi senza sollevare lo sguardo dal legno scuro della tavola. Un pensiero spiacevole si fece strada nella sua mente, perché si affrettò a spostare il bicchiere. E Maya ebbe la sgradita sensazione che quel piccolo cambiamento avesse a che fare con Charity Burbage.

Almeno, si disse, Lucius non sembrava entusiasta all'idea di un'altra uccisione in salotto.

In quanto a Voldemort… quello era tutto un altro discorso; Maya non era certa che per lui facesse differenza togliere di mezzo qualcuno lì, in cucina, o nella piccionaia. Provò ad incrociare le dita, le mani ancora legate strettamente dietro la schiena.

- C'è abbastanza posto nelle segrete. – Narcissa Malfoy tentò di mostrarsi conciliante.

- No. – Voldemort era distratto. Osservava un punto al di sopra del camino, pensieroso. Le sue lunghe dita pallide si mossero in un gesto automatico, picchiettando sul bracciolo della poltrona dove si era accomodato. A Maya diede l'impressione di qualcuno che stesse suonando una scala sulla tastiera di un pianoforte immaginario – Ci sono già altri ospiti nelle tue segrete, Lucius. Sono sicuro che sarai lieto di mostrarmi la tua dedizione trovando una stanza sicura dove rinchiuderla. Da sola. Nessuno deve vederla senza il mio consenso.

Lucius lottò contro il desiderio di opporsi. L'ombra della ribellione era ben visibile sul suo viso sciupato, mista alla paura.

Narcissa gli sfiorò una mano, e Lucius lasciò che la ragionevolezza spegnesse ogni anelito di rivolta.

- Ma certo, mio Signore. – sussurrò.

Maya sospettò che quello che i Malfoy avrebbero potuto fare per rendere più penosa la sua permanenza… lo avrebbero fatto senza un briciolo di rimorso.

- Saranno gli Elfi ad occuparsi di lei, Lucius. – Voldemort si alzò lentamente – Io devo partire. Ci sono pensieri… idee che necessitano di tutta la mia attenzione.

Un Elfo scivolò fuori dal nulla, si inchinò fino a toccare terra e sospinse Maya verso la porta. Nessuno la seguì, nessuno la degnò di attenzione mentre attraversava la stanza verso la sua nuova sistemazione.

Sembrava che per quelle persone lei non avesse più valore di un oggetto, di un soprammobile che poteva essere preso, spostato o buttato via.

Voldemort non era davvero interessato alle sue conoscenze, questa idea le balenò all'improvviso nella mente. Gli gettò un'ultima occhiata, ma gli occhi color sangue erano perduti nella contemplazione di orizzonti molto distanti. Rodolphus e Dorren le sembrarono lontanissimi, irraggiungibili.

Tutto quello che Voldemort poteva desiderare da lei… era che non condividesse con nessuno i suoi segreti, le conoscenze che diceva di possedere. Seppure lacunose e frammentarie come gli avevano fatto credere.

L'Oscuro Signore non poteva domandare nulla ad una come lei. Se lo avesse fatto sarebbe stato come smentire ogni singola certezza coltivata per anni.

Un brivido di paura le corse lungo la schiena; cosa la separava dalla morte, allora? Un dubbio, un piccolissimo dubbio si disse.

Sarebbe rimasta in vita sino a quando Voldemort avesse conservato quel dubbio. A meno che non fosse riuscita a dimostrargli di avere un peso.

- Dove stiamo andando? – la voce di Maya risuonò con forza nei corridoi dall'alto soffitto a volta, tra i ritratti degli antenati dei Malfoy che tappezzavano le pareti.

L'Elfo Domestico non le rispose. Si limitò a scoccarsi un'occhiata irritata alle spalle, per poi tirare dritto.

- Ah. – la Babbana socchiuse gli occhi – Neanche gli Elfi mi reputano alla loro altezza, è così?

La creaturina si irrigidì, ostinandosi ad ignorarla.

- Beh, non ti disturbare, Santo Cielo! Non ti chiederò più nulla. -

L'Elfo si voltò di scatto, fissandola ad occhi sgranati – Flubby non può perdere il posto! Flubby non può parlare con i Babbani! – si tirò le orecchie con violenza – Il cugino di Flubby ha già disonorato la famiglia a sufficienza!

- Il cugino di… - Maya si fermò di scatto e la sottile catena d'argento che le bloccava i polsi tintinnò – Flubby è il cugino di Dobby?

La creaturina la fissò al culmine del panico – Flubby non ha detto questo! – strillò – Cosa ne sanno i Babbani?

Spalancò una porta e la spinse dentro.

- Ehi!

Maya perse l'equilibrio, barcollò in avanti, picchiò le ginocchia contro qualcosa di solido e poi cadde su un letto.

Un vecchio, ammuffito letto coperto di polvere.

- Flubby! – strillò, sputando e tossendo. Rigirandosi come una tartaruga particolarmente goffa mentre ondate di pulviscolo, e brandelli di materiale su cui preferiva non indagare si sollevavano tutto intorno – Hanno detto in una stanza. In una stanza, capito? Non in una discarica!

L'Elfo non rispose.

Sporca, stanca, spaventata e piena di rabbia Maya scivolò giù dal letto, su un tappeto non meno lurido. Riuscì a sollevarsi e a raggiungere la finestra; il giardino era immerso nel buio. La luce della luna non bastava ad illuminare la camera, e la Babbana si domandò se questa non fosse una benedizione.

Pensò con rimpianto al letto che Dorren le preparava ogni sera, alle lenzuola pulite e profumate di bucato. Alla cena.

_Dio, la cena!_

I tortini della cucina di Lestrange avevano avuto un profumo irresistibile, un gusto incomparabile; il suo stomaco stava già brontolando, gli smoothie ei i muffin obliati da un tempo apparentemente più lungo di un secolo.

Non piangere.

_Non piangere, non piangere, non piangere_.

Maya assestò un calcio alla prima cosa che le capitò a tiro. Fece in tempo a spostarsi prima che grossi pezzi di ferraglia le rovinassero addosso da una vecchia armatura arrugginita.

- Io non mi arrendo, Flubby, mi senti? Io non mi arrendo!

Avrebbe voluto avere le mani libere per togliersi la polvere dal viso, per asciugarsi gli occhi. Dopotutto, si disse… questo è quello che desideravo: avere una possibilità. Sono qui per una _ragione_.

Si addormentò così, a terra, immaginando di essere rimasta a discutere con Rodolphus per tutta la notte di propositi ed idee, di cosa avrebbero fatto se il piano fosse andato in porto.

Non fu la luce del mattino a svegliarla. Qualcuno si muoveva furtivo nella stanza.

Maya socchiuse gli occhi; Flubby stava deponendo un vassoio sul letto, offrendole le spalle.

Lei si mosse con cautela. Ruotò lentamente per raggiungere con i piedi il gambale dell'armatura che era rimasto sul pavimento. Senza far rumore riuscì a stringerlo, ogni suono attutito dalla suola di gomma delle sue scarpe da ginnastica.

Tirò un respiro profondo: puntellandosi con le mani e facendo forza sui fianchi riuscì a ruotare ancora, ed a sollevare il gambale. Flubby fece appena in tempo a girarsi, senza poter evitare l'impatto con la ferraglia.

Maya si inginocchiò, fece leva con la faccia sul letto dove l'Elfo era caduto, si sollevò… le ginocchia malferme e doloranti per la notte trascorsa sul pavimento. Raggiunse la porta aperta e si guardò intorno, pensando a quale informazione avrebbe potuto barattare con i Malfoy in cambio di una stanza decente e della possibilità di essere slegata.

Con un po' di fortuna l'Oscuro Signore non sarebbe mai venuto a sapere nulla. Se ne era andato, no? A fare ricerche su una Bacchetta che gli avrebbe consentito di duellare fino in fondo con Potter, forse già a cercare Gregorovich.

La donna affrontò le scale; forse i Malfoy stavano facendo colazione. Forse… se avesse garantito per la futura incolumità di Draco, se avesse garantito che la loro posizione sarebbe tornata ad essere quella che era stata in passato…

Riuscì a ritrovare la strada per la sala con il lungo tavolo di legno scuro. Qualcuno aveva girato la poltrona verso il caminetto spento.

Maya percepì il suono inconfondibile delle pagine di un quotidiano che venivano voltate. Sul tavolo era stato lasciato un vassoio con dei biscotti imburrati, una teiera fumante e delle scodelline riempite di crema e marmellata. Represse il desiderio di tuffarsi sul cibo e si fece coraggio.

- Signor Malfoy, dobbiamo parlare! C'è qualcosa che potrei offrirle.

Non fu la risata, fredda e priva di calore, a dirle che aveva commesso un errore imperdonabile… ma il sibilo del serpente che, ancora prima, si attorcigliò intorno alle sue gambe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitolo 6: Nel Nulla**

- Questo… è un terribile… equivoco! – Maya deglutì, domandandosi se Voldemort avesse compreso una sola delle parole che aveva biascicato: sembrava che la lingua le si fosse incollata al palato, che dalla sua gola non potessero uscire altro che borbottii.

Nagini, il gigantesco serpente arrotolato ai suoi piedi, le assestò un colpo con la coda. E la donna si mosse, avanzando verso la poltrona.

Voldemort ripiegò il quotidiano che stava leggendo, lo depose con cura. Una tazza di tè fluttuo verso di lui, scivolandogli tra le dita.

Maya ebbe l'impressione che, ancora una volta, non fosse incline a prestarle alcuna attenzione. Pensò ad una serie di giustificazioni che avrebbe potuto provare a snocciolare se le sue labbra non fossero state tanto ribelli, tanto secche.

Provando un impeto di vergogna e delusione abbassò gli occhi, studiando i decori incisi alla base camino.

Rimasero silenziosi, la donna ed il mago, per un tempo che le sembrò fin troppo lungo. Un tempo studiato per incutere timore, per lasciare affiorare dubbi… un tempo studiato per fare in modo che Maya compisse un passo falso.

Si obbligò a resistere, concedendosi solo di gettare un'occhiatina all'uomo spaventoso che se ne stava seduto in poltrona come se non vi fosse nulla di strano in quella situazione.

Voldemort teneva ancora la tazza tra le dita. Non aveva bevuto un solo sorso di tè, si limitava a goderne il profumo o, almeno, Maya ebbe l'impressione che lo stesse facendo: assaporare la sensazione della porcellana calda tra le dita, e respirare l'aroma intenso dell'earl grey con il suo delicato sentore di bergamotto.

Un uomo che aveva cercato il potere assoluto e che lo aveva ottenuto… per poi decidere di restare nell'ombra: c'era un altro Ministro della Magia a Londra, uno circondato da funzionari zelanti e pronti a tributargli omaggio. E Voldemort restava lì, invece, ospite di servi che, probabilmente, sarebbero stati disposti a venderlo al migliore offerente pur di essere nuovamente liberi.

Maya socchiuse gli occhi, studiandolo meglio. Era davvero a suo agio nella poltrona di Lucius? Perché aveva scelto quel posto, solo per tormentare Malfoy ed i suoi? _No_, pensò. Non può essere. Se fosse tutto così semplice la mia partita sarebbe già finita.

Gli piacevano gli agi: gli agi degli altri. Ma se la sua vita si fosse davvero sovrapposta a quella di Lucius, o a quella del Ministro della Magia probabilmente si sarebbe sentito fuori luogo.

Maya si passò la lingua sulle labbra, il sottile filo di fumo che si sollevava dalla tazza somigliava moltissimo ad un serpente che si stesse snodando nell'aria.

No, pensò. _No, Lord Voldemort… non ingannerai me_.

Le pregiate porcellane di Lucius, la deliziosa marmellata di fragole e gli scones imburrati su vassoi d'argento, il giornale fresco di stampa con le pagine ancora rigide e fruscianti non sarebbero mai stati la sua vita.

Poteva giocare ad essere come Lucius, ma la verità era completamente diversa. Non c'era potere al mondo capace di cambiare le cose.

_Guardalo davvero_.

Gettata alle ortiche ogni cautela lo osservò con attenzione; non sembrava neanche una creatura di questo mondo. Solo un essere alieno, un mostro uscito da qualche racconto mitologico… incapace di umanità. Incapace di discernere il valore della vita altrui, incapace di riconoscere sé stesso negli altri. Un estraneo per chiunque.

Maya ripensò alle lunghe estati dell'infanzia; ai bambini che giocavano all'aperto osservando gli insetti passare indaffarati, a come allungavano le dita, ridendo, per schiacciare le formiche.

_Dopotutto cosa importa agli uomini delle formiche? _

Ce ne sono così tante, così diverse, così uguali. Così lontane.

Agli uomini non importa di quante formiche possano morire, non importa quante ne schiaccino o quante ne ignorino. Un uomo non sacrificherebbe neanche un attimo del suo tempo per una formica. _Per qualcosa che non capisce_.

Lo guardò ancora, mettendo da parte il suo aspetto alieno, la sua infantile e diabolica incapacità di percepire altri mondi, altre menti, altri sentimenti.

Immaginò un ragazzino che non possedeva nulla, un ragazzino che osservava ricchi, nobili e antichi maghi che depositavano i loro tesori nel cuore di una banca inaccessibile a quelli come lui, ai ladruncoli, ai poveri, agli orfani senza passato.

- Provare pena… per un mostro. – non si accorse neppure di averlo detto a voce alta.

C'era una luce nello sguardo di Voldemort. Maya si domandò da quanto tempo si stessero fissando così.

Forse non poteva leggere la sua mente, forse non poteva obbligarla a dire la verità; ma quello che c'era nei suoi occhi non poteva essere così difficile da decifrare.

Voldemort si alzò con lentezza, depose la tazza sul tavolo e carezzò distrattamente la testa del grande serpente arrotolato ai loro piedi.

- Pensavo che per gli animali fosse semplice obbedire. – la voce del mago non era più di un pensieroso sussurro – Ma un animale privo di cervello può comprendere il senso dell'obbedienza? – tornò a guardarla – No, è evidente. Un cane può obbedire al padrone. Ma chi potrebbe addestrare un verme?

La donna chiuse gli occhi. _Sto per morire_, si disse. Cosa poteva dargli in cambio della salvezza?

Dirgli dove era Gregorovich, rivelargli l'identità del ladro che di lì a poco avrebbe cercato, offrirgli in premio la Bacchetta che desiderava con tanta urgenza.

_Troppo presto, troppo presto, troppo presto… _

Rodolphus non aveva avuto il tempo di completare la sua missione, la storia non doveva essere ancora cambiata.

_Ma_ _se non glielo dici morirai! E allora a cosa sarà servito tutto?_ Maya scosse la testa, come se questo fosse stato sufficiente a far scomparire quella dannata vocina che continuava a suggerirle di lasciar perdere.

- Non posso… - mormorò in tono di scusa.

Voldemort le sorrise con tutta la sua gentilezza, con quelle maniere così educate e fuori posto che le facevano ghiacciare il sangue nelle vene.

Una lunga mano pallida si mosse verso una delle tasche della tunica, e ne riemerse stretta intorno alla Bacchetta magica.

- Non mi hai mai neanche messa alla prova, se qui sono d'impiccio potrei tornare da Rodolphus. _Per favore_.

Voldemort si avvicinò, allungò la mano libera per sfiorarle il viso con dolcezza, dal mento fino alla fronte – Non puoi. _Non puoi_. Capisci? – il suo sorriso si tramutò in una smorfia perfida, ogni parvenza di garbo dimenticata; Maya provò a scostarsi ma lui la afferrò, obbligandola a restare ferma, imprigionata tra il suo corpo ed il tavolo. La Bacchetta puntata contro il suo petto – Tu, piccolo animale, non sei neppure in grado di stabilire cosa desideri, come potresti restare al tuo posto? Obbedisci solo agli istinti più bassi, priva di controllo. Tu osi guardarmi, parlarmi… disobbedire. – scosse il capo – Da Signore misericordioso ti darò ciò che serve…

- Non sono un animale, sono una persona, Voldemort!

Il mago rise.

- No, non lo sei, sciocca creaturina, miserabile animale. Sei un verme che vive nel fango e si contorce nell'illusione di poter essere di più…

La sua stretta si fece terribilmente più salda, Maya singhiozzò mentre la Bacchetta le scivolava lungo il collo. Voldemort la fece scorrere sino alle sue labbra – Fino a quando non avrai imparato a dire solo ciò che io vorrò sapere… tacerai.

Ogni suono ed ogni protesta si spensero nella gola della donna.

- Bene così.

Le lacrime le bagnarono il viso: non riuscì più a trattenerle. Non c'era più motivo di farlo.

Voldemort le sfiorò un orecchio con la bocca – Non udrai più nulla che io non ti permetta di udire. – sussurrò, la sua lingua guizzò contro la carne tenera del lobo.

Maya si immobilizzò, perduta nel silenzio. Cercò lo sguardo di Voldemort per trasmettergli un'ultima, muta supplica. Lui le asciugò gli occhi, sorrise ancora ed ogni luce al mondo si spense nel buio.

Quando la lasciò andare, Maya barcollò nel vuoto. Con le mani ancora trattenute dalla sottile catena d'argento si sentì doppiamente perduta. Cadde e si rialzò. Cadde ancora. Il battito del cuore che non accennava a diminuire. Aprì la bocca per tentare di urlare.

Si mosse, ma urtò contro una parete che non poteva vedere… una parete che si dilatò fino a circondarla come una gabbia.

Lord Voldemort le voltò le spalle per dedicarsi alla colazione. Il tè si era raffreddato: scagliò la tazza nel caminetto spento con una smorfia di disappunto.

- Cosa… – Narcissa Malfoy si fermò sulla soglia, gli occhi sgranati.

Maya stava lottando contro qualcosa di invisibile, il viso bagnato di lacrime.

- Cosa? – Voldemort sollevò lo sguardo come se la vedesse per la prima volta – Un verme. – sussurrò – Solo un verme.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitolo 7: Il Volo del Verme**

Agosto trascorse in fretta, in un susseguirsi di giorni vuoti e ripetitivi.

Rinchiusa nella stanza che le era stata assegnata Maya aspettava, e si preparava a quello che sarebbe venuto.

Era stata impaziente, e per lunghi giorni l'impazienza l'aveva condotta verso la paura, all'abbattimento: non aveva mai conosciuto una tale vulnerabilità. Privata della facoltà di ascoltare, di vedere e di parlare non poteva difendersi in alcun modo.

Temeva che pericoli innominabili sarebbero usciti dalle tenebre per aggredirla, che occhi indiscreti la spiassero quando scivolava nella vasca d'acqua calda che gli Elfi si premuravano di prepararle, o quando cedeva al sonno.

A volte percorreva la stanza a tentoni, barcollando nel proprio buio personale, per accertarsi che non ci fosse nessuno. Frugava negli angoli, si spostava alla cieca e immaginava, in una buona approssimazione della follia, che qualcuno stesse ridendo di lei e che la costringesse a giocare ad un nascondino impari e crudele.

Non era stata mai così sola e nello stesso tempo così esposta.

Odiò Rodolphus, certa che sapesse incontro a cosa l'aveva spinta, perché non veniva a salvarla. Odiò ciascuno degli abitanti della grande casa perché a nessuno di loro importava di lei. Sapevano che viveva come una reclusa, privata di tutto… e continuavano ad esistere con tranquillità, come se una cosa tanto crudele non si stesse consumando sotto il loro stesso tetto.

Poi, un giorno, la rabbia scacciò la paura, e prima che fosse troppo tardi la ricondusse verso la ragione.

Allora Maya cessò di temere i fantasmi che la circondavano… e li affrontò.

Scoprì che c'erano altri modi per tenere conto del mondo che la attorniava.

Poteva appoggiare le dita al vetro della finestra e assorbire le vibrazioni del vento che soffiava fuori; imparò a discernere lo spostamento d'aria provocato dall'ingresso di un Elfo da quello che veniva provocato da un uomo. Riusciva a sapere quando al piano di sotto si teneva una riunione dallo spostamento delle sedie, e dall'andirivieni dei maghi che producevano così tante vibrazioni da darle, se si sdraiava sul pavimento, la stessa gioia di un piccolo concerto.

Dopo un po' iniziò a conoscere così a fondo la sua prigione tanto da potersi muovere come se non fosse stata cieca, e le misteriose presenze che aveva temuto divennero figure da sfidare.

Pensò, progettò, non permise alla sua mente di restare inattiva. Perché in ogni istante si sarebbe potuta presentare l'occasione giusta. La sola speranza di emergere dal buio.

Voldemort aveva creduto di ricondurla alla condizione di miserabilità che riteneva propria di ogni uomo privo di magia; aveva detto che era come un verme… una creatura destinata a dibattersi nell'ignoranza. Ciò che l'Oscuro Signore non aveva previsto era la tenacia, la forza che anche un verme poteva dimostrare quando non c'era più nulla da perdere.

_Sì, un verme_, pensò Maya. _E vedrai che verme_!

Attese.

Attese.

Attese.

Imparò che poteva distinguere il trascorrere del tempo, e fu certa che da qualche parte l'Oscuro Signore si stesse aggirando in cerca di Gregorovich, in cerca di un indizio che lo mettesse sulla strada dell'oggetto che riempiva i suoi pensieri. Forse si era dimenticato di lei, forse la sua mente l'aveva relegata in un angolino scuro e minuscolo.

Però, si disse, prima poi lui ricorderà che questa Babbana potrebbe possedere una chiave per aprire la serratura del futuro.

Sollevava la testa quando il piccolo spostamento d'aria all'interno della stanza le annunciava l'ingresso di qualcuno. Scivolava giù dal letto e si muoveva verso il visitatore. Invariabilmente l'estraneo le sfuggiva, ma Maya lo sapeva: quando fosse entrato Voldemort non avrebbe mostrato alcun timore né avrebbe preso alcuna precauzione contro di lei.

Una sera si tenne una riunione piuttosto agitata. Maya si distese sul pavimento, il viso premuto sulla pietra per bearsi di ogni movimento, di ogni vibrazione. Si domandò cosa stesse succedendo, quali punizioni venissero impartite e quali premi elargiti. Il pavimento era freddo, Maya sorrise sfiorando con la punta delle dita gli spazi polverosi tra le lastre di pietra. Poteva percorrerli così, ed immaginare che si trattasse di labirinti. Di lunghi sentieri che conducevano in luoghi misteriosi, in fortini da espugnare, cavità nascoste dove si conservavano tesori segreti. Ridendo tra sé e sé rotolò verso il letto, insinuandosi sotto la struttura di legno, continuando a seguire in punta di dita il disegno del pavimento. Riattraversò la stanza ginocchioni, fino alla rientranza del grande camino e ne esplorò i decori, decifrando solo con il tatto i motivi floreali, le foglie che si allungavano verso l'alto e gli animali mitologici che si affacciavano tra la vegetazione.

Riparata dal camino non percepì l'aprirsi della porta…

L'Oscuro Signore socchiuse gli occhi, i suoi occhi di sangue che vedevano perfettamente nel buio come quelli di un predatore.

Richiuse la porta dietro di sé, pianissimo, e si avvicinò.

Maya stava acquattata nella vecchia cenere, i capelli arruffati e sporchi di polvere. Con il viso rivolto all'insù sembrava in attesa di un suono che, Voldemort lo sapeva bene, non sarebbe giunto. Strofinava le dita sporche su e giù lungo le istoriazioni. Percorreva il corpo allungato di una delle incisioni, dalle zampe fino al muso, e poi lo percorreva ancora come se lo stesse studiando. Si spostava con lentezza, disegnando nella propria mente l'intera immagine che un artista sconosciuto aveva scolpito secoli prima.

Voldemort provò una fitta di rabbia, come se fosse stato privato di qualcosa che desiderava. Di un trionfo che era sembrato infinitamente facile ed ovvio.

Allungò una mano per colpirla, ma invece di schiaffeggiarla le sue dita si chiusero dietro la nuca della donna, obbligandola a girarsi.

Maya sobbalzò, allungò le mani verso l'intruso, e percepì la stoffa liscia e sottile di una tunica, la tunica di Voldemort.

Si avvicinò, percependo un altro odore dopo quello polveroso della pietra e quello acre della cenere; odore di muschio, e di legni pregiati. Odore di terra, di erba. Odore di vento, di lunghi viaggi.

Senza tentare di liberarsi cercò la mano del mago e la strinse tra le sue.

Voldemort si fermò con un incantesimo sulle labbra.

Maya gli spianò il palmo, poi vi fece scorrere un dito, componendo una lettera dopo l'altra…

…_Il verme è l'unico imperatore quanto al vitto; noi ingrassiamo tutte l'altre creature per ingrassarci, c'ingrassiamo noi stessi per i vermi; un re grasso e un mendicante magro, non sono che un servizio variato, due piatti, ma per una sola tavola; questa è la fine. _

Sollevò il viso e gli sorrise.

_Un punto per me_, pensò. Poi le sue dita ripresero a muoversi prima che Voldemort potesse decidere che si era spinta troppo oltre, e che era arrivato il momento di porre fine ai tentativi di una Babbana di emergere dal fango.

… _Gregorovich._ Lo tracciò con chiarezza, con decisione, come se lo avesse gridato.

La mano di Voldemort, che ancora la teneva stretta, la lasciò andare e Maya arretrò.

_Io so dov'è_, pensò. Adesso lascia che la battaglia dentro di te giunga ad una conclusione; hai detto che ero un verme… ma questo verme possiede ciò che per te è più importante. Rifiuterai o cederai?

Maya arretrò fino ad una delle sedie, vi si accomodò con indifferenza. Aveva l'impressione di riuscire a sentire il cervello di Voldemort ragionare e ticchettare come il meccanismo di un orologio.

_La uccido, non la uccido? Tic-Tac._

Sollevò le spalle e scosse la testa, come a dirgli che non poteva essere lei ad offrirgli il suggerimento migliore, non per quella cosa in particolare.

La borsa di Mokessino che portava sempre legata al di sotto degli abiti, assicurata al proprio corpo come il più prezioso dei tesori sembrò farsi pesantissima.

Poi l'aria tutto intorno vibrò, e per un attimo Maya provò un briciolo della vecchia e familiare paura.

Due braccia muscolose la afferrarono sollevandola, e tutto intorno il mondo esplose in una miriade di schegge. Un ruggito rabbioso risuonò nel petto del mago, il viso di lei premuto con forza contro la carne solida. Poi tutto si tramutò in fumo e vapore, come se nulla avesse più peso… ed il vento picchiava con forza sul suo volto, agitandole i capelli e sollevando il mantello del mago.

Maya diede mentalmente il suo addio alla casa di Lucius Malfoy: stavano volando.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitolo 8: Passato**

Rodolphus Lestrange salì le scale saltando i gradini a due alla volta, consapevole di essere seguito dalla propria moglie e, purtroppo, da Severus Piton.

La porta della piccola camera era aperta, ma il dettaglio più allarmante erano i frammenti di vetro che luccicavano sul pavimento. Soffocando un'imprecazione Rodolphus corse a quello che restava della finestra, temendo il peggio.

- La Babbana si è suicidata? – Bellatrix non riuscì a nascondere la speranza che fosse successo proprio quello.

Lestrange si passò una mano tra i capelli e tirò un sospiro di sollievo – No, certo che no. Non c'è nessuno a terra. Sai cosa è successo, Bella? – non riuscì ad evitare di sorridere con un pizzico di malignità – Credo che l'Oscuro Signore l'abbia portata con sé.

- E in volo. – la precisazione di Severus mandò Bellatrix ancora di più su tutte le furie.

- Non è possibile! – la strega spostò Rodolphus con un gesto privo di grazia, affacciandosi e scrutando prima il cortile e poi il cielo – Non è possibile.

- E perché, Bellatrix? – Severus socchiuse gli occhi – Perché nessuno di noi è stato invitato a seguirlo prima d'ora? Dubiti della saggezza delle scelte dell'Oscuro?

Per quanto Rodolphus non si sentisse particolarmente incline ad approvare Piton, non dopo tutto quello che aveva saputo da Maya, provò un'altra gratificante ondata di contentezza.

- Si vorrà liberare di lei. – Bellatrix digrignò i denti – A voi sfuggono i pensieri dell'Oscuro, come osate tentare di interpretarli?

Severus rise, una perfida risatina di scherno – E tu li conosci tutti, non è così? Mi risulta che il nostro Signore sia stato in viaggio per tutto il mese, Bella, ma tu non eri con lui. Al contrario, mi si dice che non avevi uno straccio di idea a proposito di cosa stesse facendo. Vorresti negarlo? – Piton sollevò le spalle – No, immagino. Non potresti. C'è chi dice che tu non sia più nelle sue grazie.

- Come osi…

- Sei imparentata con un licantropo, ormai. – Severus inclinò il capo – E non sei riuscita a liberarti di questa macchia. Ultimamente sembra che tu abbia perso qualche colpo. –

Rodolphus tossicchiò – Non importa, comunque. Sono andati via insieme ed è inutile che restiamo qui a litigare.

- Lestrange, dovrei parlarti. – Severus fece un cenno verso la porta.

Rodolphus annuì, ben felice di lasciare Bellatrix a rimuginare su tutte le più inquietanti possibilità che la sua testolina psicopatica sarebbe riuscita a mettere insieme.

Lei, però, lo afferrò per una spalla – Dovresti concedere un po' della tua attenzione a tua moglie. – sibilò.

- Aspettami di sotto, Severus.

Piton annuì, e Rodolphus attese che uscisse richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

- Sai, Bellatrix, non credevo che tu ricordassi di essere la signora Lestrange.

Lei accantonò quell'accusa con un gesto nervoso – No? Che mi importa di quello che pensi… io voglio sapere la verità, voglio sapere chi è quella dannata Babbana.

Rodolphus socchiuse gli occhi, passandosi una mano sul mento non perfettamente rasato – Ah, davvero? Ebbene, la risposta te la sei data da sola: è una Babbana. Che altro?

- Mi prendi in giro? – Bella attraversò la stanza a passi nervosi – Può essere una minaccia, sembra che sia riuscita a farti il lavaggio del cervello. Preferirei essere vedova piuttosto che avere un marito simile…

Rodolphus le afferrò i polsi, obbligandola a voltarsi. Osservandola senza più alcuna traccia di affetto – Preferiresti essere vedova, hai detto? Proprio tu che non hai la minima idea di cosa significhi essere una moglie!

La donna si dibatté, cercando di liberarsi per prendere la Bacchetta.

- Vuoi provvedere adesso? – ringhiò Lestrange – Oh, smettila! Sei una donnina patetica, Bellatrix! A volte mi domando perché ti ho scelta; se avessi preso Narcissa adesso avrei una famiglia felice ed una vera moglie…

Bellatrix riuscì a liberarsi, e ad assestargli uno schiaffo.

Rodolphus, raggelato, arretrò.

- Non dovresti incomodarti oltre, mia cara _moglie_. Se è la vedovanza che stai cercando lascia che io ti aiuti. Non ho nessuna voglia di morire… ho trascorso troppo tempo all'inferno per correrti dietro. Ti lascio la tua libertà. E appena sarà possibile faremo in modo di sciogliere questa infelice unione.

Lei non disse nulla, si limitò a guardarlo mentre Rodolphus si avviava alla porta. Poi lui si fermò, e le scoccò un'occhiata cattiva e priva di pudore. Percorrendola con lo sguardo nello stesso modo in cui un cliente avrebbe studiato il corpo di una prostituta – Mi domando una cosa, Bellatrix Black. Cosa farai adesso? Non c'è più un marito che ti trattenga dal fare nulla, ammesso che tu abbia mai pensato di concedermi un po' di rispetto. Correrai da lui? Gli dirai che sei libera? – sul suo viso si allargò un sorriso folle – E sai cosa farà? Riderà, Bellatrix. E ti punirà, forse si deciderà anche a toglierti di mezzo… perché non ti vuole. Perché non ti ha mai voluta. Non vali nulla per lui.

- Non osare!

- Io oso quanto mi pare! Oso dirti la verità, mia cara. Gli sei stata utile, ma non c'è una singola persona a questo mondo che lui stimi tanto quanto sé stesso. Credo che ridesse di te mentre tu ti offrivi, Bellatrix. Più o meno come hanno fatto tutti i nostri amici.

- Io sono la serva più fedele, io sono la preferita! – un fiotto di luce rossa colpì lo stipite della porta, e Rodolphus si abbassò per evitare la pioggia di scintille.

- Col cavolo che lo sei, razza di imbecille! – Lestrange rise – Non ti rendi conto di quello che hai detto? La _serva_. La serva! Non la moglie, ma la maledetta serva, Bellatrix! Hai mai pensato di non essere tanto meglio di un Elfo Domestico? – Rodolphus inclinò la testa, scansando un'altra maledizione – Forse sei solo un tantino più appetibile. Ma sai cosa? La pazzia ti ha abbruttita… forse oggi ho fatto il primo vero affare della mia vita!

Senza aspettare che lei tentasse nuovamente di colpirlo, Rodolphus uscì sbattendo la porta… preda di un misto di rabbia furibonda, delusione e sollievo.

Si fermò sulle scale, cercando di far sbollire quelle sensazioni che minacciavano di sopraffarlo… lottando contro il desiderio di tornare indietro e di scusarsi.

- Tornerà da me. – sibilò ad uno dei ritratti appesi alla parete.

- Ben detto! – annuì un antenato di Lucius Malfoy.

- Che sia lei a cercarmi, che si accorga di quanto valgo…

- Ottima intuizione, messere!

Rodolphus assestò una pacca alla cornice del ritratto e scese le scale. Severus lo stava aspettando sulla soglia della grande sala delle riunioni.

- Gli altri sono andati via?

Severus annuì.

- Molto bene. Volevi parlarmi di qualcosa?

- Forse volevi farlo tu.

Lestrange inarcò un sopracciglio – Davvero non capisco.

- Ho saputo che sei stato ad Hogwarts quando non c'ero. Presumo che cercassi me… oppure no?

- Oh, quello. Me ne ero completamente dimenticato. – Rodolphus sorrise – Volevo complimentarmi con te ed essere il primo a portarti la notizia ufficiale. E' stato un bel colpo diventare preside, non è così?

- Che strano, hai scelto il momento meno opportuno per farlo, proprio quando mi trovavo a Londra.

Lestrange fece spallucce – Non lo sapevo, cosa vuoi farci?

- Hai fatto un viaggio inutile.

- Proprio così. Non importa, non avevo molto altro da fare quel giorno.

- Almeno hai potuto godere di una approfondita visita alla scuola. – gli occhi di Severus erano ridotti a due fessure.

- Cosa vuoi farci? Sono un sentimentale, Severus. Ho sentito nostalgia degli anni della scuola. Della giovinezza.

- Immagino.

- Adesso, se permetti, dovrei davvero andare. – Rodolphus fece una piccola smorfia e gettò un'occhiata alla porta – Non vorrei incontrare di nuovo la mia _nuova ex moglie_. Perché ho davvero tutte le intenzioni di troncare questo rapporto; non credi che sia una buona idea, Severus? – Lestrange rise di gusto – Credo che sia ora anche per te di mettere da parte il passato, ragazzo mio. Restare legati troppo a lungo ad un fantasma non è mai salutare.

Piton si irrigidì, ma rimase in silenzio.

- Già. – Rodolphus annuì, e nei suoi occhi balenò un'ombra cupa – Fammi un favore, Severus. Non rovinare tutto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitolo 9: Onora il tuo Signore**

L'Oscuro Signore sprofondò in una delle vecchie e polverose poltrone che erano state lasciate in balia dei tarli.  
La pendola nell'angolo aveva smesso di contare le ore, rotta come tutto il resto.  
Aveva fatto comperare la casa secoli prima, appena era stato possibile farlo e quando si era reso conto che un paio di maledizioni potevano servire ad allontanare le famiglie babbane, ma non avrebbero tenuto lontane le ruspe in eterno. D'altro canto imporre a quella dimora degli incantesimi più definitivi sarebbe stato sconveniente; si doveva sempre temere che qualcuno disposto a fare due più due ci fosse.  
Era stato un giovanissimo Lucius Malfoy ad aver avuto il grande onore di potersi rendere utile, e di dare una buona destinazione ai propri soldi interpretando il ruolo di un ricco londinese interessato alla proprietà solo per motivi fiscali; nessuno in città aveva mai dubitato della veridicità di quella storia.  
Si trattava di un nascondiglio passabile; Voldemort socchiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la testa alla spalliera, sforzandosi di tenere ben lontane dal proprio cervello parole come "eredità".  
Non c'erano mai state eredità da reclamare, salvo quelle più illustri ed antiche… Serpeverde e quel poco che era arrivato fino ad un ragazzino e poi ad un giovane commesso. Nessuno, nessuno mai avrebbe dovuto sospettare dell'esistenza della lurida catapecchia che, abbattuta da tanto tempo, continuava a prendere muffa ed a ricoprirsi di muschio a poca distanza da quest'altra casa.  
Voldemort si concesse una smorfia, in lui non c'era nulla di Morphin e Marvolo Gaunt, né dei Riddle. Non c'era più niente che potesse ricondurlo ad una parte o all'altra.  
La grande, antica casa tornava utile ogni tanto, ecco tutto. Il fatto che la avesse scelta non c'entrava nulla né con i Riddle né con i Gaunt.  
Allungò i piedi cercando una posizione più comoda.  
Ah, la solitudine… un piacere così grande, così eccezionale! Ne aveva goduto sin dall'infanzia, sin da quando era solo un bambino e l'incredibile verità gli si era palesata in tutta la sua grandezza: nessuno sarebbe mai stato come lui, nessuno sarebbe mai stato in grado di tenergli dietro, di raggiungerlo, di camminare con il suo stesso passo. E, soprattutto, non c'era una sola ragione al mondo per cui dovesse essere Voldemort ad aspettare qualcuno, a credere in qualcuno.  
E non era sempre stato ovvio che dovesse essere così? Sin dall'inizio la sua vita era stata segnata dalla differenza, dalla consapevolezza della sua superiorità.  
I bambini babbani all'orfanotrofio piangevano. Il piccolo Riddle li aveva visti fare i capricci, umiliarsi, osservare il mondo con gli occhi gonfi ed il muco che gocciolava dal naso.  
Aveva odiato quei ragazzini frignanti, inconsapevoli, deboli. Meschini. Meschini come tutti i babbani… lo avevano detestato perché Riddle possedeva cose che loro non avrebbero mai avuto. Tentavano di deridere il mondo che gli apparteneva di diritto, o ne ideavano sciocche imitazioni senza gusto che li facessero sentire importanti. Eppure non erano nulla, nulla.  
Si muovevano in branchi, nello stesso modo in cui avrebbero fatto delle greggi, degli animali. Tenendosi per mano, dandosi forza l'uno con l'altro. Paurosi, privi di inventiva, timorosi di violare regole assurde e di ritagliarsi uno spazio proprio, una identità che li facesse emergere dal mucchio di stracci grigi che indossavano solo grazie alla finta carità di donnette frivole e coperte di gioielli e pellicce. Dio, come li aveva odiati tutti quanti!  
I babbani non avevano altro che la loro grettezza; Voldemort gettò un'occhiata tutto intorno al familiare salotto in rovina. Belle case, e nient'altro. Abiti, e potere puramente illusorio.  
Scosse la testa… chi, chi avrebbe potuto dominare la materia ed il destino come faceva l'Oscuro Signore?  
Aveva sempre saputo di essere segnato da un fato ben preciso. Rimettere le cose al loro posto e disfare quello che i babbani avevano fatto.  
Non c'era motivo che anima viva si soffermasse a pensare alle sue origini, non c'era mai stato motivo di far sapere ad alcuno di suo padre… un babbano. Suo padre era stato solo uno scherzo della sorte; qualcosa che, con il suo innato senso di giustizia, Voldemort aveva cancellato. Creature come lui non necessitavano né di padre né di madre. Non avevano bisogno di amici, di famiglia, di illusioni.  
Non si trattava più di essere umani. Voldemort sapeva di essere diverso, di possedere qualcosa che in un'altra epoca sarebbe stato identificato con la divinità.  
Immortale. Il viso del mago si aprì in un ampio sorriso da serpente, un sorriso sincero e consapevole che non avrebbe mai concesso a nessuno all'infuori di sé stesso. Immortale… come un dio.  
Perso in questi pensieri non si accorse subito della donna che, ferma sulla soglia, lo stava guardando. Maya si avvicinò con cautela, facendo scorrere un dito sul tavolo coperto di polvere.  
- Mi hai restituito i miei sensi. -  
Voldemort sollevò da testa, il sorriso che si spegneva. Socchiuse gli occhi per metterla a fuoco, sovrapponendo all'immagine della babbana quella di suo padre fermo accanto alla stessa tavola, l'ultimo giorno della sua vita. Annuì.  
Maya non disse altro, il mago pensò che stesse saggiamente tentando di comportarsi nel modo migliore, con la giusta deferenza. Eppure non trovò traccia di sconforto nei suoi occhi._ Peccato_, gli sarebbe piaciuto vedere la consapevolezza dell'umiliazione sul suo viso, leggervi la resa completa. Un piccolo brivido gli corse giù lungo la spina dorsale… strano si disse, agosto volgeva al termine e faceva ancora caldo.  
Si alzò, girandole intorno, la mano pigramente stretta intorno alla bacchetta.  
- Per adesso. – sussurrò con dolcezza.  
- Per adesso. – replicò lei, sollevando lo sguardo sul suo viso da rettile – Immagino che ci sia una condizione perché io possa continuare a vedere, a sentire, a parlare. –  
- A vivere. – mormorò lui.  
Maya annuì lentamente – Gregorovich. –  
Voldemort ebbe un moto di stizza – Gregorovich è già mio. –  
La babbana abbassò gli occhi, pensierosa – Domani è il primo di settembre. Vuol dire che sai già dove dirigerti. Ma quell'informazione non è corretta. Non troverai Gregorovich in quella casa. Solo una donna e due bambini che ucciderai inutilmente. –  
Voldemort sibilò, travolto da un impeto di pura collera. La afferrò per un braccio – Cosa? -  
Lei gli rispose con un'espressione dura – E' comunque inutile che tu trovi quel vecchio, lo farai naturalmente. Ma sarà inutile. Credi che se avesse avuto quella cosa non l'avrebbe usata in tutti questi anni? –  
Maya avvertì la punta della bacchetta premuta sullo sterno. Faceva male, ma si rifiutò di abbassare lo sguardo.  
- Come fai a saperlo? -  
Esitò per un istante.  
- Non prendere tempo per costruire una bugia, babbana! L'Oscuro Signore sa… sa sempre tutto. -  
- Non lo so. Non ricordo tutto. Non so esattamente dove Lestrange mi abbia trovata; né lo sapeva lui. Il modo più facile per considerare tutto questo è… pensare a me come ad una persona capace di pronunciare profezie. Come Sibilla Cooman, solo… - si morse il labbro inferiore – Solo più affidabile. Anche se questo dono ha dei limiti; a volte la consapevolezza emerge da un indizio, o con il tempo. Non sono in grado di dirti nei dettagli tutto quello che vorresti sapere sin da subito. –  
- Allora perché non dovrei ucciderti? – Voldemort inclinò il capo, dalla punta della bacchetta zampillarono delle scintille verdi.  
- Perché anche se non posso fornirti un quadro completo della storia… anche se non posso farlo… ti sarò utile, volta per volta. –  
- Non potresti… tu sei polvere. –  
- Sì. – Maya inarcò le sopracciglia, sollevandosi sulle punte dei piedi per alleviare il dolore allo sterno – Questo lo abbiamo già chiarito. Un verme e tutto il resto. –  
Un angolo della bocca di Voldemort si sollevò di un millimetro – Allora, verme, tu dici che domani non troverò Gregorovich ma una donna e due stupidi ragazzini? –  
Maya annuì.  
- E se ti sbagliassi? -  
- Mi ucciderai. Ma… - Maya socchiuse gli occhi – Se ho ragione… vuol dire che potrei averla su molte altre cose. –  
Voldemort la lasciò andare, concentrando la sua attenzione su una delle finestre. Scostò le tende, scrutando il cimitero che da lì era ben visibile.  
Non poteva tenerla in vita, non poteva accettare che una babbana lo sfidasse in questo modo. Non poteva tollerare che le sue conoscenze fossero… superiori.  
Ma se eliminarla avesse voluto dire danneggiare sé stesso? Senza rendersene conto agguantò una vecchia tendina, strappandola.  
Doveva ucciderla… non c'erano altre possibilità. Sì, avrebbe rinunciato a qualcosa… dettagli, piccoli indizi... ma la contropartita sarebbe stata notevole: la propria integrità.  
Le aveva già concesso troppo; il modo in cui gli si rivolgeva, la sua mancanza di sottomissione erano inaccettabili… la sottomissione era importante, soprattutto con questa donna.  
_Uccidila, uccidila, uccidila… _  
Si voltò con la bacchetta in pugno, Maya riuscì ad evitare la prima maledizione rotolando al di sotto del tavolo.  
- Silente ha preso l'anello di Serpeverde! -  
Il mondo si tinse del colore della rabbia, Voldemort urlò… un urlo terribile che inghiottì ogni altro suono.  
_(...continua.)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitolo 10: Un Amico Dove Meno Te Lo Aspetti**

_Maledetto, maledetto, maledetto!_  
Maya sbuffò ancora una volta, imprecando mentalmente contro le maledizioni che Voldemort le aveva imposto una volta di più; tentare di fare qualcosa di buono senza poter né vedere né sentire era decisamente scomodo.  
Voldemort se ne era andato da ore; lo immaginò in volo verso il piccolo paese con le casette simili a dolci di marzapane, in cerca di Gregorovich.  
La donna si districò dal lenzuolo che le si era avvolto intorno al corpo e lo calciò via, verso il fondo del letto. A tentoni raggiunse la porta, ma era bloccata. Provò con le finestre ma anche quelle erano state sistemate in modo che non si potesse trovare una via di fuga.  
Forse Lestrange aveva fatto scivolare qualcosa di utile nella borsa di mokessino; Maya non aveva più osato aprirla durante la reclusione a casa Malfoy, né aveva avuto il tempo di farlo da quando l'Oscuro Signore era stato tanto carino da portarla via.  
Trafficò con gli abiti che indossava, sentendo sempre più il bisogno di farsi un bel bagno, e slacciò la borsa che portava direttamente a contatto con la pelle.  
Infilò la mano nel sacchetto, ricordando con gratitudine che nessuno al di fuori di lei avrebbe potuto prendere qualcosa dal suo interno… gli oggetti che vi erano stati ammassati, grazie ad un ingegnoso Incantesimo Estensivo, avevano forme familiari. Maya li sfiorò, li contò, se ne lasciò rassicurare: costituivano la sua unica speranza. Sembrava che alcuni emanassero calore; in preda ad una assoluta tentazione la donna tirò fuori la collana che Lestrange le aveva riportato un secolo prima, dopo la visita al Ministero. Se la fece scivolare intorno al collo.  
La Babbana inclinò il capo: in un mondo reso privo di suono ed immagini il medaglione rappresentava un notevole diversivo. Lo tenne stretto tra le dita, lo sfiorò, si concentrò sulle pulsazioni che sembravano venire dal suo interno.  
Quell'oggetto custodiva parte delle speranze di riuscita sue e di Lestrange; la chiave per ottenere la vittoria al miglior prezzo possibile.  
Lentamente il silenzio venne rotto da un sottile ronzio, da un sibilo metallico che risuonava direttamente nella sua testa; la donna si immobilizzò senza capire.  
E prima che riuscisse a fare altro che non fosse trattenere il fiato… l'incantesimo che Voldemort le aveva imposto si dissolse.  
Senza fermarsi a riflettere, nuovamente padrona dei propri sensi, Maya si avventò verso la porta; la maniglia che fino a poco prima sembrava bloccata cigolò e si abbassò ancora prima che la Babbana potesse toccarla. Poi, ad un millimetro dalla soglia e dalla possibile salvezza, il mondo si confuse; altre immagini si accavallarono, si mescolarono con quelle della camera.  
_Un'altra casa, lunghe e pallide dita che bussavano su una porticina di legno._  
Maya scosse la testa – Fuori, fuori dalla mia mente! – implorò, cercando di non farsi ostacolare da quella strana invasione.  
Premette con forza le dita contro le tempie e dopo qualche tentativo riuscì a tenere a bada le immagini che provenivano direttamente dall'Oscuro Signore, almeno per quel poco che serviva a non farle perdere il contatto con la realtà.  
Sfiorò la superficie calda dell'Horcrux, turbata – Su Potter e sugli altri non aveva questo effetto, però… - rifletté.  
Per Harry ed i suoi amici l'Horcrux era stato un peso, una fonte di guai. Tuttavia anche Dolores Umbridge ne era entrata in possesso, eppure, per quanto Maya ne sapesse, non si era mai accorta di quello che il ciondolo custodiva. Il suo influsso, dunque, variava a seconda di chi lo custodiva?  
Desiderò con tutto il cuore che Rodolphus le avesse affidato la sua copia di _Segreti dell'Arte più Oscura_.  
Quel dannato libro doveva contenere informazioni importanti, spiegazioni utili.  
L'Horcrux le palpitò ancora tra le dita, reclamando la sua attenzione. Voldemort era entrato nella casetta… la babbana si morse le labbra, non aveva alcun desiderio di vedere il lampo di luce verde che avrebbe distrutto la vita di una donna e due ragazzini. Eppure, preda di una sorta di macabra curiosità, non riuscì ad escludere del tutto le immagini; lo scambio di battute tra la povera donna e Voldemort andò avanti esattamente nel modo in cui Maya sapeva che sarebbe andato.  
Gregorovich non era lì.  
Tuttavia, questa volta, per Voldemort scoprire la verità fu più di un semplice momento di rabbia. Questa volta collera, curiosità, irritazione, sdegno e un violento desiderio di sottomissione si scontrarono nei suoi pensieri e Maya fu sicura che fosse per colpa sua. Rabbrividì, considerando tutte le possibili vie di fuga… che erano ben misere.  
Poi, proprio quando era certa che l'ineluttabile fosse sul punto di accadere, tutto cambiò.  
Fu come sentire uno squillo di tromba giungere dal cielo, l'annuncio sicuro dell'Apocalisse; e fu come se un ingranaggio invisibile fosse andato al suo posto mettendo in moto l'orologio del Destino.  
Il preciso istante in cui la storia iniziava a cambiare: Voldemort si voltò, pensoso, mentre madre e figli si spingevano nell'ombra, sottraendosi alla sua furia. Del tutto dimenticati.  
L'Horcrux tra le mani di Maya vibrò, il battito metallico che proveniva dal suo interno mutò, regolandosi in modo nuovo.  
La Babbana crollò a terra, le gambe che tremavano.  
- E adesso? – domandò pur sapendo che non vi sarebbe stata risposta. Sistemò l'Horcrux al di sotto della camicia e si guardò intorno.  
Voldemort aveva rinunciato a quelle due vittime, ma questo poteva voler dire che sarebbe andato da qualche altra parte a placare la sua sete di sangue, la sua rabbia, o quel diavolo che era.  
Sforzandosi di conservare il controllo ed un briciolo di sangue freddo Maya strisciò fino ad una sedia, nel tentativo di trovare un appiglio per rimettersi in piedi.  
Cosa doveva fare?  
Correre fuori, scendere le scale e precipitarsi a Little Hangleton? E dopo? Non c'era luogo dove tornare, non c'era una casa. E non v'era modo di contattare Rodolphus. La missione non poteva essere interrotta.  
Sospirò; non poteva fare altro che restare e continuare a giocare la sua partita.  
Lasciò fluire i pensieri di Voldemort dentro la sua testa… il mago era ancora lontano, perduto nella contemplazione di scuri boschi di conifere.  
_Tornare a Little Hangleton… se la Babbana aveva avuto ragione sull'assenza di Gregorovich, allora, avrebbe potuto aver ragione anche sull'altra cosa. _  
Maya socchiuse gli occhi, i pensieri di Voldemort stranamente familiari nella sua testa.  
_Perché non era andato per prima cosa a controllare il rudere della catapecchia? Odiava quel posto, e se non fosse stato strettamente necessario avrebbe preferito evitarlo. _  
Maya vide un fulmine esplodere nel cielo al di sopra del bosco, un fulmine innaturale. La collera la attraversò, ma fu l'Horcrux ad assorbirla, liberandola da quella sensazione così spiacevole e bruciando di più contro la sua pelle.  
Funzionava così, allora?  
La donna afferrò la catenina, tentando di sfilarsi il gioiello. Ma il ciondolo non si mosse di un millimetro.  
Maya sibilò tra i denti. Una risatina perfida le risuonò nella testa.  
Stava giocando! L'affare malefico stava giocando con lei!  
La Babbana pregò con tutta l'intensità del proprio cuore che Voldemort non si accorgesse di nulla.  
D'altro canto non era stato in grado di cogliere il momento in cui Albus Silente aveva mandato in frantumi il pezzo di anima custodito nell'anello di Serpeverde, e questo le dava la speranza che, se avesse continuato a fingere di essere ancora sotto il controllo della maledizione, non si sarebbe reso conto neppure di avere il ciondolo sotto al naso. Non c'era altro da fare se non provare e sperare che andasse tutto bene.  
Spiò ancora nella testa del mago; non sarebbe fuggita, ma fino a quando l'Oscuro fosse stato lontano non c'era motivo per non dare un'occhiata in giro.  
Casa Riddle stava cadendo a pezzi, e Maya fu certa che Voldemort lo trovasse di proprio gusto.  
Con un brivido pensò che non erano soltanto le sue conoscenze a darle una tale consapevolezza; avvertì ancora la spiacevole risatina che le risuonava in testa.  
Entrò in salotto, stando bene attenta ad avvertire la presenza di Nagini. Ma non c'era nessuno, e Maya soffocò un conato di vomito immaginando il grande serpente nascosto sotto ad un tavolo nel pub della cittadina, pronto a mangiare Babbani pieni di birra e fish and chips.  
Non sembrava che Voldemort avesse lasciato in giro nulla di particolarmente segreto o interessante.  
_Ah-ah! Guarda bene…_  
La catenina dell'Horcrux la tirò verso destra, verso il camino spento. Maya vi si inginocchiò davanti. Tanti piccoli bastoncini di legno, per lo più spezzati o crepati, se ne stavano tristemente ammonticchiati l'uno sull'altro. Bacchette! Bacchette prese chissà a chi e che Voldemort aveva esaminato cercandone una che gli si adattasse, una adatta a contrastare quella di Potter.  
Doveva essere successo prima che il suo interesse venisse attirato dai discorsi di Ollivander sulla Stecca della Morte.  
C'erano un paio di esemplari non troppo danneggiati, Maya scelse il migliore e lo sollevò per esaminarlo meglio. Dall'Horcrux partì una scarica elettrica che attraversò il suo braccio, le sue dita… e la punta della bacchetta si illuminò di deliziose scintille.  
Prima che si fossero spente, la Babbana aveva già riposto la bacchetta nella borsa.  
- Dì un po'… - sibilò all'Horcrux – Ma tu giochi per Voldemort o per me?  
Il medaglione ritenne più saggio non rispondere.  
_(...continua.)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitolo 11: Tre Civette Sul Comò**

L'Oscuro Signore si fermò ad osservare la vetusta, lacera camera dove la Babbana era stata confinata. Per quanto quella donna potesse tentare di mostrarsi tranquilla, Voldemort aveva un'idea precisa dell'inquietudine che doveva averle inflitto.  
Lasciarla sola tra polvere e muffa, priva delle sue facoltà, in perenne bilico tra la vita e la morte… le labbra dell'Oscuro si tirarono in un sorriso soddisfatto.  
_Perché, perché una creatura tanto misera possedeva informazioni su quello che succedeva, su quello che sarebbe successo?_  
Per Voldemort era un'idea insopportabile, inaccettabile. Ed una condanna ad occuparsi personalmente della Babbana; nessuno doveva sapere, nessuno doveva sospettare.  
C'era Lestrange, certo. Ma Lestrange l'aveva condotta a loro, e forse sarebbe tornato utile in futuro: liberarsene sarebbe stato prematuro.  
Doveva solo obbligare quella donna ad obbedire, a mostrare rispetto ed a rivelare tutto ed ogni cosa al suo legittimo Signore. _  
Sapeva di Gregorovich e della Bacchetta. Dov'era la Stecca della Morte? Quell'informazione era già in suo possesso o lo sarebbe stata presto?_  
Voldemort si passò la lingua sulle labbra sottili.  
Il desiderio di cancellarla lottava contro quello di usarla. Le sue informazioni potevano diventare preziose.  
Scivolò più vicino, studiandola e cercando dei segni evidenti di imperfezione e limitatezza; uno scialbo esemplare della razza Babbana.  
_Sgradevole. _  
Voldemort arricciò le labbra, studiando l'espressione contratta di Maya. I suoi occhi grigi erano spalancati e puntati sul nulla con una fissità che le conferiva un'espressione vagamente bovina. Sembrava che soffrisse, con la bocca serrata e le guance gonfie d'aria fissate in una smorfia aberrante. Il suo intero volto trasudava tensione, così come il suo corpo contratto, le dita avvinghiate alle lenzuola.  
_Molto sgradevole. _  
Ancora una volta Voldemort avvertì un impeto di giusta superiorità verso un tale animale, verso una creatura a così debole. E nello stesso tempo si compiacque per il potere immenso che esercitava sulla donna: ogni particella del corpo di lei trasudava tensione e paura. Tratteneva l'aria come nel timore che una minaccia improvvisa la colpisse.  
Voldemort fece scivolare due dita verso quel volto teso, scostando una ciocca arruffata di lunghi capelli scuri dalla fronte della Babbana.  
Se possibile l'espressione di Maya si fece ancora più tesa.  
_Puoi sentire che ti sto toccando, ma non puoi udirmi né vedermi. _  
Le voltò le spalle, agitando piano la Bacchetta e liberandola dall'imposizione della sua Maledizione.  
Maya non si mosse. Lottò disperatamente per non distogliere lo sguardo dalla ragnatela appesa al soffitto che aveva scelto come punto sul quale concentrare tutti i suoi sforzi di fissità: un ragno morto penzolava avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro. Voldemort si era spostato?  
_Tre civette sul comò. Fa che non mi scopra. La figlia del dottore. Fa che non mi scopra. Il dottore si ammalò. Fa che non mi scopra…_  
Continuava a ripetere ossessivamente frammenti di cantilene e scioglilingua per tenere impegnato il cervello in qualcosa che, privo di importanza, non lasciasse emergere alcuna espressione sul suo viso.  
_Che facevano l'amore… _  
Qualcosa emerse al limitare della sua concentrazione.  
La voce metallica aveva detto qualcosa. Ma era stata la voce metallica dell'Horcrux che parlava direttamente alla sua testa, o quella del Mago in carne ed ossa?  
_Dio, aiutami!_  
Se possibile Maya si irrigidì di più, cessando di respirare e gonfiandosi come una rana. Le mani di Voldemort la artigliarono all'improvviso, scuotendola.  
- Mi senti? – sibilò lui, malefico – Inutile Babbana!  
La donna si afflosciò tra le sue braccia.  
Voldemort la fissò disgustato, con l'impressione che il suo sguardo faticasse a posarsi sul suo volto.  
- Guardami! – ordinò – Guardami!  
Maya si abbandonò ad un sospiro penoso.  
L'Oscuro Signore la lasciò ricadere sul letto, allontanandosi come se si fosse ricordato all'improvviso di aver toccato qualcosa di particolarmente sporco.  
- E… Ero sopraffatta. – biascicò lei – E' una Maledizione molto sgradevole. Non potremmo trovarne un'altra, magari?  
La bocca dell'Oscuro Signore si irrigidì in un ringhio irritato. E Maya lo vide sollevare la Bacchetta.  
- Ma anche questa va benissimo, a ripensarci.  
_Oh, Dio! Cosa mi è venuto in mente? _Prima ancora di aver finito di parlare la donna aveva premuto la mano sulle labbra, per soffocare il fiotto di risposte impertinenti che lottavano per venire fuori. Nel suo orecchio risuonò la familiare risatina incorporea dell'Horcrux.  
Gli occhi di Voldemort luccicarono come avrebbero potuto fare dei rubini maledetti in qualche sciocco racconto coloniale. Velenosi e inumani, ma, per qualche strana ragione, a Maya sembrarono anche familiari. Da qualche parte lì dietro c'era qualcosa della strana ironia che il frammento di Voldemort imprigionato nel ciondolo dimostrava di avere?  
Quei pensieri si spensero in un empito di delusione quando la parola _Crucio_ iniziò a formarsi sulle labbra del Mago.  
Stanca di rotolare di qua e di là per evitare di essere colpita, Maya si preparò all'inevitabile.  
Ma poi, del tutto inaspettatamente, Voldemort si immobilizzò. La bacchetta sospesa e l'espressione congelata.  
La Babbana chiuse gli occhi: aveva avvertito la presenza dell'Horcrux? Era arrivata la fine, la terribile fine?  
Nel silenzio che seguì, con l'impressione che quella pausa fosse durata un secolo, Maya riaprì prima un occhio e poi l'altro, spostandosi con cautela giù dal letto.  
Senza dire nulla ma con un movimento degno del migliore serpente all'attacco Voldemort la ghermì.  
- Gesù, Giuseppe e Maria! – la donna non riuscì ad evitare di strillare.  
La voce di Voldemort sibilò molto vicina al suo orecchio.  
- Babbana fortunata…  
- _Davvero?_ – Maya deglutì.  
- Mi hanno chiamato. Devo tornare dai miei servi.  
- Sono sicura di poter restare qui ad aspettare, senza temere che il mio Signore si dimentichi come si faccia a maledire qualcuno nel frattempo.  
Voldemort ringhiò.  
- Stavo solo scherzando. – soffiò lei con un filo di voce.  
Le lunghe dita pallide le tirarono indietro i capelli, Maya tentò di trattenere le lacrime che minacciavano di tracimare dai suoi occhi.  
- Nessuna, nessuna informazione vale una seccatura tanto grande. – l'Oscuro Signore le strattonò i capelli con più forza – Forse dovrei ucciderti e basta. Continui a non capire come restare al tuo posto.  
- Sono spiacente.  
- Silenzio! – la voce di Voldemort era terribile, ben più tremenda del calcolato uso della violenza e delle sue minacce – E' la tua ultima possibilità, Babbana. L'ultima, capisci?  
Lei annuì.  
Un attimo dopo si smaterializzarono.  
Quando ricomparvero fu in un corridoio di pietra dall'aria familiare. Voldemort del tutto indifferente e Maya piegata in due ai suoi piedi con lo stomaco in subbuglio.  
- Mio Signore… - anche la vocetta suonò terribilmente familiare alle orecchie della donna.  
Flubby si era letteralmente prostrato davanti all'Oscuro Signore, tirandosi le orecchie in preda alla paura di non essere abbastanza cerimonioso – Benvenuto a casa Malfoy.  
Voldemort non rispose. Abbassò lo sguardo mentre Maya lo alzava; rimasero a fissarsi così.  
C'era qualcosa di molto, molto sbagliato in quello sguardo. Nella consapevolezza delle loro posizioni. Il Mago che torreggiava su di lei, e la donna ai suoi piedi.  
L'Horcrux vibrò… e Maya tentò di sollevarsi prima di decifrare completamente la gamma di emozioni che, suo malgrado, sembrava destinata a provare. Tuttavia, prima che potesse rialzarsi, Voldemort le assestò un colpetto con la punta del suo stivale, facendola scivolare davanti a Flubby.  
- Occupati di questa donna, Elfo. – sibilò – Che non abbia contatti con nessuno.  
Gli occhi del Mago, ridotti a due fessure, la scrutarono – E procurale qualcosa di decente da indossare.  
_(...continua.)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitolo 12: Petali Glassati **

Flubby doveva essere uno specialista assoluto nel frignare e nel commiserarsi, Maya lo seguì in silenzio lungo i corridoi odiosamente familiari di Casa Malfoy.  
Quella scena le ricordava in modo sgradevole quello che era accaduto nell'ultimo mese, la sua reclusione e tutto il resto.  
Cercò di escludere la paura e la rabbia; si concentrò sulla figuretta dell'Elfo che caracollava tra armature e vecchi mobili di pregio, ben più spaventato di quanto non lo fosse lei stessa.  
- Ti fa ancora male dove ti ho colpito l'altra volta? – gli domandò. Ma Flubby accelerò il passo ed abbassò la testa, ignorandola.  
- Va bene. – mormorò Maya – Questa volta hai un motivo per startene sulle tue.  
I ritratti degli antenati dei Malfoy li sbirciavano dall'alto, altezzosi e segretamente curiosi.  
Maya si fermò davanti ad uno dei dipinti: tre donne con il naso all'insù, i volti pallidi e l'aria estremamente snob sembravano fissarla con malcelato disprezzo.  
- Ehi, salve! Come va? – ringhiò – Sono la nuova amante Babbana del vostro pronipote, che forza, eh?  
Le tre dame inorridirono e cominciarono a gridare. Flubby si precipitò ad afferrare la mano di Maya, trascinandola via e lamentandosi senza ritegno mentre lei tentava di liberarsi della sua stretta ossuta.  
Fu costretta a seguirlo sino ad una cameretta modesta, dove era stata preparata una vasca da bagno fumante; l'odore del bagnoschiuma alle violette e la prospettiva di immergersi nell'acqua calda le strapparono un gemito estasiato, cancellando ogni ostilità verso l'Elfo.  
Flubby si avvicinò ad una sedia dove erano stati ripiegati alcuni abiti, indicandoli con tanta ostentazione da ricordare a Maya le dimostrazioni a proposito di giubbotti di salvataggio, maschere d'ossigeno e posizioni di sicurezza che le hostess propinavano ai passeggeri prima di un volo.  
- Ok, mi lavo. Ok, mi cambio. – borbottò – Credimi, non hai bisogno di persuadermi a farlo.  
Gli abiti che aveva indossato per un tempo decisamente troppo lungo non meritavano altro che essere buttati al più presto.  
- E mentre lo faccio… tu non spiare. – Maya socchiuse gli occhi, scoccando un'occhiata fintamente perfida all'Elfo – Anzi, preparami qualcosa da mangiare, perché dopo ne avrò molta voglia. Qualcosa di dolce, qualcosa di abbondante!  
Flubby si lanciò fuori dalla porta, sigillandola con la magia.  
- La solitudine non ha prezzo. – la Babbana scrollò la testa e si sfilò jeans e camicia, incapace di resistere oltre al richiamo della pulizia.  
E' davvero molto strano come anche le cose più comuni sembrino speciali quando se ne è sentita la mancanza; Maya indugiò a lungo nella vasca, giocando con la schiuma e sentendosi al sicuro per la prima volta da un secolo. Si immerse completamente, sperando che l'aroma di violetta lavasse via sporcizia e incertezze allo stesso modo. Tentando di ignorare il contatto un po' troppo intimo con l'Horcrux che palpitava contro il suo stesso cuore.  
Alla fine adagiò la testa sul bordo della vasca e chiuse gli occhi.  
_Ofelia…_  
Maya si raddrizzò di scatto, sollevando un piccolo tsunami che si riversò al di fuori della vasca, sul pavimento di pietra.  
- Cosa?  
Prima di avere il tempo di riflettere un'ondata di rabbia la travolse, obbligandola a mordersi le labbra per non urlare.  
I pensieri di Voldemort invasero la sua mente, riempiendole la bocca del sapore amaro della disfatta e obbligandola a contrarre le mani in cerca di qualcosa da usare per fare del male.  
La donna si sforzò di escludere quelle sensazioni, di relegarle dove non avrebbero fatto danno, dove non avrebbero potuto far male.  
- Che sciocca. Eppure avrei dovuto ricordarlo. – si alzò, strizzando la massa di lunghi capelli grondanti acqua.  
Harry Potter ed i suoi amici dovevano essere stati al Ministero, sollevando un polverone e sfuggendo per un pelo alle grinfie dei Mangiamorte. Dovevano aver rubato la copia dell'Horcrux che Dolores Umbridge indossava, ovviamente. La copia fabbricata da Rodolphus.  
Ma la collera di Voldemort era tutta per quella fuga, dell'Horcrux non sapeva nulla… la Babbana rabbrividì, sentendosi colpevole.  
La risatina incorporea dell'Horcrux le carezzò l'orecchio ancora una volta.  
– Oh, piantala! – sbuffò – Stai diventando fastidioso. Se non la smetti Lui si accorgerà di tutto, e allora rischierai di finire al collo di uno dei suoi fedeli fratelli Carrow!  
_Niente affatto…_  
Maya si asciugò in fretta; poi scelse un abito tra quelli ripiegati sulla sedia. Il più accollato, quello che avrebbe nascosto meglio la catenina d'oro del medaglione.  
Si fermò davanti allo specchio, non riuscendo ad evitare di sentirsi un po' stupida con indosso quel vestito color avorio dal taglio edoardiano. Una sorta di fenomeno da baraccone con un abito estremamente costoso e fuori luogo.  
Intrecciò i capelli umidi e calzò le sue vecchie scarpe da ginnastica, la borsa di Mokessino sempre stretta intorno alla vita.  
Stava ancora tentando di trovare un senso all'immagine che lo specchio le rimandava, e di tenere a bada la collera esplosiva dell'Oscuro Signore quando Flubby rientrò a testa bassa.  
- E' il pranzo?  
La Babbana provò a fare un passo verso l'Elfo, ma la creaturina brandì il suo vassoio come un'arma e si affrettò a scaricare un piatto da portata sul tavolino più vicino.  
- Indietro! Indietro! – frignò, arretrando senza voltarle le spalle.  
Maya non gli concesse neanche un'occhiatina, troppo presa dalla prospettiva di nutrirsi. Si avventò sul piatto, arraffandone il contenuto…  
- Oh, cavolo! Flubby! – strillò mentre lo stomaco le gorgogliava – Cosa diamine sarebbe questa roba?  
L'Elfo, tuttavia, si era già dileguato. E Maya si sedette sul pavimento con il suo molto poco sostanzioso pasto a base di petali di fiori glassati.  
Con un sospiro si infilò in bocca quello che si rivelò essere un petalo di rosa ricoperto di zucchero.  
- Non posso, non posso sopravvivere così! - si lagnò.  
Voldemort non sembrava preoccuparsi dell'idea che i Babbani avessero bisogno di mangiare, che lei avesse bisogno di cibarsi mentre restava sua prigioniera. E, adesso, quel dannato Elfo bastardo si divertiva all'idea di sabotarla!  
Maya pestò i piedi a terra, sicura che in quello stesso momento gli altri Elfi, in cucina, stessero sfornando ogni ben di Dio possibile. Giganteschi pudding e arrosti ricoperti di salse speziate… si leccò le labbra mentre il gorgoglio del suo stomaco si faceva più difficile da ignorare.  
Strisciò sino alla porta, spiando il corridoio dal buco della serratura. Non c'era nessuno.  
- Aiutami ad uscire. – strofinò due dita sull'Horcrux, e prima che potesse afferrare la maniglia la porta si era già aperta.  
La Babbana si arrischiò a gettare uno sguardo nel corridoio, e poi scivolò fuori.  
Le cucine dovevano trovarsi al pian terreno; pensò che sarebbe stato facile recuperare qualcosa di buono e poi rientrare nella stanza fingendo di non essersi mai allontanata.  
I Mangiamorte e gli altri abitanti della casa dovevano essere presi dal difficile compito di schivare gli Avada Kedavra dell'Oscuro Signore. Maya si sentì estremamente soddisfatta all'idea di non esserne lei, per questa volta, la destinataria prescelta… ma se l'Oscuro l'avesse sorpresa a gironzolare per casa… rabbrividì. No, sarebbe stata la cautela in persona; però _doveva_ pur mangiare.  
I ritratti degli antenati dei Malfoy la osservarono ancora una volta con quell'aria altezzosa che la faceva infuriare, ma non si azzardò a dire nulla che avrebbe rischiato di farla scoprire.  
Corse fino alle scale, e si rintanò dietro una grossa armatura quando ebbe l'impressione di sentire dei passi che si avvicinavano.  
Trattenne il fiato, mentre al suono dei passi seguiva quello soffocato di singhiozzi disperati.  
Riuscì a sporgersi quel tanto che bastava per distinguere i capelli d'argento di Draco Malfoy mentre passava oltre.  
- Avanti, vattene… - pregò – Vattene, Draco…  
Ma il ragazzo si fermò davanti al quadro di uno dei suoi antenati, Maya lo aveva notato prima. La targhetta di metallo posta sulla cornice portava inciso il nome di Abraxas Malfoy.  
Il ragazzo estrasse la sua Bacchetta magica, sventolandola avanti e indietro sotto al naso del ritratto e senza smettere di singhiozzare.  
Maya la trovò una scena un po' patetica, poi le venne in mente che Voldemort doveva aver costretto il ragazzo a torturare qualcuno e ad infliggere punizioni crudeli al posto suo. La sua simpatia per Draco risalì di quel tanto che bastava a farle provare pena, nonostante fosse un Malfoy e nonostante non avesse fatto nulla per lei durante il mese di prigionia trascorso in quella casa.  
- Che ho fatto, nonno? Che ho fatto… - Draco tirò su con il naso, senza smettere di far oscillare la bacchetta. Quasi come se stesse tentando di decidere se tenerla o buttarla via.  
La Babbana si immobilizzò. Un'idea, un'idea decisamente perfida si disegnò nella sua testa. Un'idea pericolosa.  
- Ma quando, quando avrò un'altra occasione così… così perfetta se…  
Maya si mordicchiò le labbra.  
_Avanti_… la voce dell'Horcrux era una promessa ed una tentazione. _Lascia che ti aiuti, Maya. _  
Le sue dita corsero, quasi come se fossero state animate da volontà propria, al laccio che chiudeva la borsetta di Mokessino. Scivolarono all'interno, frugando in cerca della Bacchetta che aveva rubato dal mucchio di bastoncini semidistrutti che Voldemort aveva lasciato nel caminetto di Casa Riddle.  
L'Horcrux palpitò, irradiando la sua energia attraverso il braccio e le dita di Maya.  
- E…_Expelliarmus_!  
La bacchetta di Draco volò via.  
- Chi è? Chi c'è?  
Maya trattenne il fiato, appiattendosi quanto più possibile e focalizzando l'immagine di un camaleonte come se questo potesse essere sufficiente a farla sparire.  
Altri passi risuonarono dalle scale, Draco si asciugò in fretta gli occhi e si allontanò di corsa per evitare di essere scoperto, in quelle pietose condizioni, da qualcun altro dei Mangiamorte.  
_Oh, Dio… _  
I passi si avvicinarono, si avvicinarono, si avvicinarono.  
Poi la chioma striata di grigio di Rodolphus Lestrange superò l'armatura, e Maya saltò fuori strillando e stringendo il Mago in un abbraccio spaccaossa.  
_(...continua.)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitolo 13: Per Un Bacio Mai Dato**

Rodolphus Lestrange fece scorrere le dita tra i capelli bagnati della Babbana, incredulo.  
La allontanò quel tanto che bastava a guardarla in faccia – Maya… non riesco a crederci.  
La sospinse verso il pianerottolo, senza darle il tempo di dire nulla. E senza smettere di scrutarla con preoccupazione e sorpresa nella stessa misura.  
- Ti ha portata qui Lui? – sussurrò, guardandosi intorno.  
- Non ti preoccupare, non c'è nessuno qui. – Maya si asciugò gli occhi ed il naso sulla manica del suo raffinato abito di seta – C'era Draco, ma adesso è andato via. Oh, Rodo! Ho un mare di cose da dirti.  
Lestrange annuì – Anche io. Un mare di cose.  
- Sei riuscito a far tutto? – Maya tirò su con il naso un'ultima volta – Dimmi di sì, ti prego.  
Rodolphus le scoccò un sorriso malandrino che lo ringiovanì di parecchi anni, cancellando i segni delle rughe dal suo viso affilato.  
Scostò i lembi del mantello nero da Mangiamorte e le mostrò una borsetta pelosa molto simile a quella che le aveva regalato – Facciamo in fretta.  
Armeggiarono entrambi con i lacci, e poi Maya infilò a viva forza un pacchettino di velluto dentro la borsa di Mokessino.  
- Credo che sia davvero tutto. – Rodolphus le scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso – Adesso dovrò semplicemente cavarmela da solo.  
- Le cose tenderanno ad affrettarsi. – Maya si aggrappò al suo mantello – Cambieranno.  
L'Horcrux allacciato intorno al collo della donna protestò. La Babbana ne avvertì la pulsazione minacciosa, decidendo di ignorarla.  
_Perché, perché, perché… _  
Maya scosse la testa, tentando di far svanire l'eco di quella voce petulante e metallica.  
- Rodo, puoi farmi avere la tua copia di_ Segreti dell'Arte più Oscura_? E senza che Lui lo sappia?  
Lestrange scosse la testa – Troppo rischioso. Se intercettasse la spedizione potrebbe capire tutto.  
- Accidenti. – Maya si passò una mano sulla fronte – Se soltanto potessi spiegarti tutto! Stanno succedendo delle cose incredibili; se solo non rischiassi di morire ogni quindici secondi…  
Rodolphus si irrigidì, attraversato da una fitta di vergogna e rimorso – Mi spiace tanto.  
Lei lo bloccò sollevando una mano – No, no, per favore. Non trattarmi come una povera vittima.  
- Ma sono stato io a portarti qui.  
- Ed io ad organizzare il piano. – la donna fece spallucce – Non parliamone, ok? Non abbiamo tempo da perdere. Piton ti ha creato dei problemi?  
Lestrange arricciò le labbra – Non lo so. Non apertamente, voglio dire. Ma ha capito che sto combinando qualcosa.  
- Dannatamente perspicace da parte sua. – la Babbana sbuffò – Tienilo a distanza. Ci sarà modo di farlo ragionare più avanti.  
Il Mago annuì.  
- E Bellatrix?  
Lestrange aprì la bocca e la richiuse. Maya fu subito convinta di non averlo mai visto così indeciso.  
- Ecco, credo di averla lasciata.  
- Cosa?  
- Non importa, adesso non importa. Dimmi di te. – Rodolphus gettò un altro sguardo al lungo corridoio di pietra, innervosito – Sei sicura che siamo al sicuro? – le fece passare un braccio intorno alla schiena, guidandola verso un divanetto immerso nell'ombra.  
Maya si divincolò, premendosi una mano all'altezza del cuore.  
- Qualcosa non va?  
La donna abbozzò una risatina – No, perché? Ho solo un medaglione piuttosto possessivo.  
Lestrange inclinò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi – Maya, tu non avrai indossato uno di quegli affari… vero?  
- Non proprio. E' diverso da così.  
Rodolphus si infilò le mani tra i capelli, arruffandoli in un gesto decisamente teatrale.  
- _Maledetto Merlino_! – sibilò, e l'imprecazione risuonò tra i ritratti appesi alle pareti non senza suscitare un coro di esclamazioni sdegnate – Toglilo!  
- Ora non darmi ordini anche tu. – Maya incrociò le braccia sul petto – Non permetterti di farlo, Rodolphus Lestrange!  
- Non fare la Babbana; toglilo subito.  
La donna si allontanò con uno scatto rabbioso – Io _sono _una Babbana. Te ne ricordi?  
- Quello che vuoi. – Lestrange agitò una mano in aria – Come se mi importasse. Il punto è che quell'affare è insano. Non puoi indossarlo.  
- E non posso neanche toglierlo!  
- Che vuol dire? Stai cercando di esasperarmi, Maya? E' il tuo modo di punirmi?  
- Oh, per carità. Non si toglie, non si toglie, _non si toglie_. Ci ho provato, ma a lui piace stare dove sta. E, francamente, dopo essere stato per tutto quel tempo sul petto di Dolores Umbridge non posso dargli torto.  
- Non gli dai torto? – Lestrange si umettò le labbra – Magari è stato lui a dirti che preferisce questa sistemazione.  
- Più o meno.  
Rodolphus si prese il viso tra le mani – Maledetto Merlino _tre volte_!  
- Davvero, è un Horcrux abbastanza innocuo, Rodo. Mi ha dato anche una mano…  
L'uomo la afferrò per le spalle, scuotendola senza grazia – Hai mai sentito quelle storielle sulla gente che si vende l'anima e fa un patto con il diavolo? Ti vengono promesse delle cose, ma poi non ottieni nulla.  
Maya sibilò, aizzata dall'Horcrux.  
- Lasciami andare!  
Rodolphus imprecò, sicuro di aver visto una scintilla rossa negli occhi grigi della donna.  
- Non vedi che sta provando a possederti?  
- No! Sono perfettamente padrona di me stessa. E' te che non sopporta. Non vuole che ti avvicini troppo.  
- Davvero? Bene, allora digli che mi avvicinerò di più. Perché ho tutte le intenzioni di togliertelo con le buone o con le cattive.  
- Stai scherzando…  
Lestrange replicò con un grugnito, tentando di tenerla ferma e nello stesso tempo di afferrare i bottoncini sul colletto dell'abito della donna.  
- Rodolphus, stai esagerando. Questo non è affatto corretto. Ragioniamo in modo civile.  
Lui sbuffò, riuscendo a passarle un braccio intorno alla vita e premendola contro il proprio corpo. Si avvicinò tanto da posare la fronte contro quella di Maya, due dita infilate nella castigata scollatura del suo vestito.  
- Credimi Maya, non è una cosa personale. – sibilò.  
La Babbana accostò ancora di più il viso a quello di lui – Giuro che ti stacco il naso con un morso se non togli quelle dita bastarde dal mio cavolo di Horcrux…  
- Provaci.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po', fissandosi in cagnesco, tesi e furibondi.  
Troppo tardi Lestrange riacquistò la padronanza necessaria per rendersi conto di qualcosa al di fuori di sé stesso e della donna tra le sue braccia.  
Il sibilo soffocato e sdegnato di sua moglie lo colpì con la stessa violenza di un pugno nello stomaco.  
Scambiò un'ultima occhiata con Maya, sfilando le dita dal suo abito e lasciandola andare.  
Si voltò, aprendo la bocca per tentare di mettere in piedi una spiegazione decente, ma un paio di occhi color sangue lo trapassarono e lo ammutolirono. Lord Voldemort mosse pochi passi, il suo sguardo appuntato ben oltre Lestrange.  
Maya deglutì – Io…  
Bellatrix scattò in avanti, senza che Rodolphus avesse il tempo di fermarla e nell'indifferenza di Voldemort.  
Agitò la bacchetta, e ne scaturirono delle corde scure e viscide che si avvinghiarono al collo della Babbana, togliendole il fiato.  
- Puttana! – ringhiò la Strega, mettendo da parte la bacchetta e schiaffeggiandola – Stramaledetta puttana…  
Maya avvertì in bocca il sapore del sangue, il battito dell'Horcrux impazzito come quello del suo stesso cuore. Avvertì il calore del medaglione, la collera furibonda che ne promanava, e indovinò con devastante certezza che se quella collera fosse esplosa tutti loro sarebbero stati perduti.  
_Non reagire, ti prego. Non reagire. Non reagire. Non mi ucciderà…  
No, no, no. _  
Ebbe l'impressione che la voce petulante dell'Horcrux le potesse perforare il cervello. Che la sua possessività non potesse essere trattenuta.  
_Solo io posso punire. Solo io posso punire. Solo io posso punire. _  
Se quella rabbia doveva venire fuori, si decise, non sarebbe stato attraverso la magia.  
- Sarei io la puttana? – sibilò con un sorriso crudele – Credevo che fosse quello che tutti dicono di Bellatrix Lestrange. O meglio, di Bellatrix Black.  
Rodolphus si mosse per dividerle, ma la Strega agitò la bacchetta – Se fai una sola mossa manderò questo sudiciume in fumo.  
Lestrange imprecò tra i denti e sollevò le mani – Ragiona, Bella. Non è come sembra.  
Maya ignorò ostentatamente il loro scambio, cercando lo sguardo di sangue di Voldemort.  
C'era così tanto disprezzo nei suoi occhi. Così tanta rabbia.  
- Per favore… - lo supplicò, muovendo le labbra ma senza emettere suono.  
L'Oscuro Signore le voltò le spalle, concedendo la sua attenzione ad uno dei ritratti dei Malfoy.  
- La Babbana è di proprietà dell'Oscuro Signore. – Rodolphus afferrò il polso di sua moglie – Non spetta a te decidere.  
Bellatrix ululò la propria collera. Maya non riuscì ad evitare di pensare che fosse totalmente, completamente pazza e fuori controllo. Tuttavia temeva molto di più l'ostentata indifferenza di Voldemort che non la sconnessa furia della Mangiamorte.  
Rimase in attesa della vera punizione anche dopo che Lestrange fu riuscito a trascinare via sua moglie.  
_(...continua.)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitolo 14: Puniscimi**

Le dita dell'Oscuro Signore si contraevano piano, unico segno di vita in un corpo che, altrimenti, sarebbe stato praticamente immobile.  
Maya chiuse gli occhi, le pulsazioni dell'Horcrux somigliavano a quelle del cuore incostante di un uomo prossimo alla morte.  
Quando Voldemort tornò a voltarsi verso di lei lo fece in modo totalmente casuale. Senza soffermarsi a gettare un solo, singolo sguardo sul suo labbro spaccato. Senza esprimere alcuna emozione.  
Tuttavia Maya stava lottando contro il desiderio di piegarsi in due, di urlare e di svuotare lo stomaco per la nausea.  
I reali pensieri di Voldemort, quelli che il suo viso immobile non rivelava, fluivano nella sua mente con una tale violenza da renderle impossibile tentare di porvi un freno.

_Tradimento, umiliazione, odio, punizione, omicidio. _  
- Mio Signore. - Maya abbassò gli occhi, odiandosi per aver usato quelle parole e per aver desiderato farlo.  
- Io non… è che avevo fame. Sono uscita dalla stanza solo per questo.  
Voldemort la ignorò ancora. Allontanandosi lungo il corridoio scuro, quasi senza fare rumore. Lei lo seguì in silenzio come un fantasma.  
Non aveva fatto nulla eppure sarebbe stata punita. E nessuno sarebbe arrivato in suo soccorso, né Rodolphus, né altri.  
Il Mago si fermò sulla soglia della cameretta dove era stata reclusa sino a poco prima, attendendo che lei entrasse. La Babbana lo superò e tremò quando si sfiorarono.  
L'Oscuro Signore chiuse la porta, Maya fu certa che sarebbe morta tra quelle pareti; odiava Casa Malfoy con tutto il cuore.  
L'Horcrux le rimandò il desiderio del Mago di escludere chiunque altro, l'intero mondo fuori dalla stanza… la punizione era sua, soltanto sua. Nessuno avrebbe visto e nessuno avrebbe sentito.  
- Per favore.  
La presenza di Voldemort era soffocante; un'ombra scura capace di riempire ogni spazio.  
Tanto più orribile perché gli occhi color del sangue sembravano morti, privi di sentimento e di espressività.  
L'uomo si guardò intorno, poi si mosse con la sua grazia da serpente e raccolse un telo che era stato ripiegato e lasciato tra gli altri che Maya aveva usato per asciugarsi solo poco prima, una vita prima, un'eternità prima.  
Il Mago ne intinse un'estremità nell'acqua della vasca. Poi, senza fiatare, le si avvicinò stringendo con delicatezza il mento tra le dita e sollevandole il viso.  
Maya chiuse gli occhi mentre Voldemort ripuliva la ferita che Bellatrix le aveva inferto al labbro, eliminando ogni traccia di sangue… _l'inizio della fine_.  
Ripiegò il telo sul bordo della vasca, con meticolosa precisione. E poi i suoi occhi tornarono a cercare quelli della donna.  
Il ronzio metallico dell'Horcrux esplose nel cervello di Maya e lo sguardo di Voldemort si accese di furia.  
L'Oscuro Signore sollevò il braccio… e tutto si fuse in un groviglio di frammenti di realtà e smania.  
Nei desideri di Voldemort Maya vide il pulsante bisogno di colpirla, di riaprire la ferita ed amministrare il dolore e la punizione che appartenevano solo a lui.  
Era furioso perché Bellatrix l'aveva colpita. Perché qualcun altro si era sostituito a lui, usando ciò che gli apparteneva: bisogni, istinti primordiali ed infantili, crudeltà e perversione… era tutto lì, nella necessità di punire e possedere. E la consapevolezza di come tutto questo minacciasse di diventare una faccenda personale alimentava la sua rabbia.  
La colpì e la colpì ancora in una fantasia che per Maya bruciava più della realtà.  
E mentre il Mago lasciava ricadere il braccio lungo il fianco, senza cedere ad istinti che l'avrebbero fatto sentire animalesco, Babbano… Maya barcollò, e lottò per non svenire; arretrò aggrappandosi a qualunque cosa le capitasse tra le mani. Mordendosi la bocca con forza, avvertendo il sapore del sangue tra le labbra, mentre altre gocce rosse le rotolavano sul mento.  
Le mani di Voldemort la tirarono via, riportandola verso il centro della stanza.  
- Mia, sei mia! – urlò – La punizione è mia! Hai capito?  
Lei scosse il capo.  
- Cosa? – ringhiò ancora, vicinissimo al suo orecchio – Cosa non riesci a capire? Tu sei una cosa mia! – scandì. Ogni parola grondava veleno.  
La artigliò, premendole il viso contro il petto e si smaterializzarono.  
La donna ansimò, travolta dall'intensità di quello che l'Horcrux le permetteva di recepire e dalla violenza che emanava da Voldemort.  
Non c'era logica nei pensieri dell'Oscuro Signore, solo un ribollire di sentimenti e sensazioni sconnesse; e quell'uomo così potente era totalmente incapace di gestirli, riordinarli, moderarli.  
_Perché non poteva ucciderla? Perché doveva umiliarsi in quella farsa, abbassarsi al livello di una bestia. Provvedere ad una Babbana… una traditrice. Traditrice, maledetta e infida. Le aveva risparmiato la vita e lei aveva pensato di poterlo manipolare così?_  
Maya cercò un appiglio mentre precipitavano nel vuoto.  
_Era sua, sua, sua! Una sua proprietà che aveva osato scivolare tra le dita di un altro, e poi ancora tra quelle di Bellatrix. Traditrice, traditrice!_  
- No! – la corsa nel vuoto si arrestò in un turbinare di acqua salmastra, nel frastuono del mare in tempesta. La donna spalancò gli occhi, incredula. Doveva essere punita perché Bellatrix l'aveva aggredita? L'ingiustizia dei contorti percorsi mentali di Voldemort le tolse il fiato.  
I piedi di Maya toccarono terra… roccia fredda e scivolosa. Nonostante tutto si aggrappò a Voldemort con più forza, ma lui non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarla andare. Le lunghe dita bianche strette tra i capelli della donna e intorno alle sue spalle.  
La trascinò nel buio, poi strofinò due dita sulla ferita, riaprendola, ed usò quel sangue per spezzare le difese del suo stesso rifugio.  
Maya ricacciò indietro il desiderio di abbandonarsi sul pavimento e vomitare, provò a opporre una debole resistenza – Per favore, _per favore_! Ragiona…  
La luminescenza verde e malsana della caverna, ed il puzzo di acqua stagnante li investirono.  
Maya aveva provato timore ben più di una volta, coesistere con Voldemort significava vivere con la paura; ma la sensazione che la soffocava questa volta, la consapevolezza delle cose che riposavano nelle profondità del rifugio e l'idea di quello che le sarebbe accaduto andavano oltre quanto fosse possibile accettare.  
Attraversarono l'acqua scura come in sogno, mentre le silenziose urla della mente del Mago, le sue recriminazioni prive di controllo e logica le toglievano il fiato.  
E poi toccarono terra, e Voldemort la lasciò andare spingendola verso la riva. Maya arretrò, strisciando sulle mani, per raggiungere il centro dell'isoletta.  
L'Oscuro Signore saltò oltre la fiancata dell'imbarcazione. Incombendo su di lei senza pietà.  
- Perché, perché mi impedisci di essere pietoso? – sussurrò – Perché quando decido di salvarti la vita e consentirti di essere un mio strumento… tu mi tradisci? – le dita di Voldemort, fredde come alghe, si posarono sul viso della donna – Come osi espormi al ridicolo? Disobbedire a me, _a me_ davanti ai miei servi.  
- Che maldestra... – la voce di Maya non era più alta di un sussurro, mentre la sua mente vorticava in cerca di una soluzione che andasse oltre il semplice prendere tempo – Allora puniscimi.  
- Pensi che non ti ucciderò solo per quello che sai? Sono già stato sul punto di farlo.  
- Devo essere io a supplicarti di morire? – la donna rabbrividì, piantando le dita nella fanghiglia e stringendo i pugni.  
Voldemort si raddrizzò in tutta la sua altezza – L'Oscuro Signore è stato fin troppo pietoso. Ho commesso un errore e non accadrà più.  
La Babbana riconobbe il tono definitivo, l'illusione di giustizia dietro la quale Voldemort era solito nascondersi prima di commettere qualcosa di orribile.  
- Nessuno può sentirci, puoi permettermi di mancarti di rispetto un'altra volta prima di morire.  
Lui accennò un ironico inchino con la testa. Ma nei suoi occhi rossi non c'era nessuna allegria, nessuna luce.  
Maya aprì la bocca, cercando di riordinare i pensieri. C'erano così tante cose che avrebbe voluto dire… eppure non poteva permettersi di morire. La borsa appesa al suo fianco pesava come se fosse stata riempita di pietre; se fosse morta sarebbe andato tutto perduto. Era ancora troppo presto. Si alzò lentamente, guardandosi intorno: la grotta non offriva vie di fuga. Ma se fosse sopravvissuta a questa cosa… sapeva che sarebbe cambiato tutto.  
Sollevò le mani, riaprendo i pugni e facendo scivolare via il fango – Pensavo di gettartelo negli occhi. Poi avrei provato a strapparti la bacchetta di mano e a gettarla agli Inferi, nell'acqua. – si umettò le labbra, tentando di ignorare il brivido che l'Horcrux le trasmetteva – Ma anche così, quanto avrei resistito? Gli Inferi ci avrebbero attaccati entrambi? – scosse la testa – Tu saresti sopravvissuto. Fino a quando i tuoi Horcrux resistono… sei immortale.  
Voldemort si mosse verso di lei con uno scatto nervoso – _Sciocca mortale!_ – sibilò.  
- Se fossi Bellatrix. – Maya inclinò il capo – Cosa farei? Cosa farebbe la tua serva migliore?  
- Smettila di dire assurdità: non c'è nessuna salvezza. Nessuno può ingannarmi e vivere.  
- A parte Harry Potter.  
Maya sorrise, e il volto di Voldemort si fece ancora più simile ad una maschera funeraria.  
- Harry Potter oggi è stato al Ministero; ti è sfuggito ancora una volta. Perché, Voldemort?  
L'uomo gridò, un grido vibrante per tutta la rabbia che aveva trattenuto – Servi incapaci… le punizioni che infliggerò non saranno mai sufficienti.  
Strattonò la donna intrappolandola nuovamente nella sua morsa d'acciaio.  
E poi il battito dell'Horcrux si stabilizzò uniformandosi a quello del cuore di Maya.  
Per essere un uomo che odiava toccare chiunque, pensò, non ci andava troppo per il sottile.  
Un sospiro incorporeo risuonò nella sua mente, annunciandole che i pensieri omicidi stavano scivolando via per trasformarsi in qualcosa di diverso. Aveva tutta l'attenzione dell'Oscuro Signore.  
- No. – Maya si sollevò sulle punte – Per quale motivo è stato al Ministero?  
Voldemort fremette, gli occhi che bruciavano.  
- Forse conosco il motivo, ma io non sono Bellatrix. – sorrise -_Puniscimi_, mio Signore… - sussurrò.  
L'uomo ringhiò, spingendola verso l'acqua. Maya si dibatté mentre le spingeva la testa nella lurida acqua salmastra.  
_(...continua.)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitolo 15: Al Di Sotto**

Non lo aveva mai fatto prima.  
Non aveva mai provato l'impulso ad uccidere a mani nude: quello era il volgare modo di operare dei Babbani e lui non ne sentiva la necessità. Distacco, pulizia ed efficienza erano la regola della giustizia che era solito somministrare. Un compito da svolgere per motivi superiori: ovviamente c'era stata anche la vendetta qualche volta. E ci sarebbe stata in futuro. Ma si trattava di qualcosa di raro, di inconsueto. L'Oscuro Signore non aveva bisogno di mettersi a confronto con la meschinità altrui.  
Eppure quella Babbana aveva deciso di guastargli la festa in tutti i modi possibili.  
L'ultima luce della sera filtrava attraverso le tende tirate, illuminando a malapena la stanzetta e le sagome dei vecchi mobili ancora coperti da polverosi teli bianchi.  
L'Oscuro Signore fece scorrere due dita su una delle colonne di legno che sostenevano il baldacchino. Guardò verso la finestra, lasciandosi sedurre dall'idea di andarsene. C'erano cose da fare. Strade da percorrere, boschi da attraversare. Cieli da solcare come nessun altro avrebbe potuto fare. Scomparire, partire e lasciare i Mangiamorte nell'attesa e nella paura del suo ritorno.  
Le narici da serpente fremettero in cerca del sentore della notte che sarebbe calata ben presto, ma l'unico odore che percepì fu quello della caverna e dell'acqua stagnante. Della putrefazione subacquea delle sue vittime senza viso e senza nome.  
Gli sembrava di avere ancora le mani bagnate. E distingueva con precisione la sensazione delle alghe che gli si avvolgevano intorno alle dita, intorno ai polsi. O forse… non erano alghe, ma i capelli della donna che fluttuavano tutto intorno.  
Voldemort espirò con forza, concedendosi una smorfia di disappunto.  
Casa Riddle poteva essere soffocante.  
Nagini era uscita da tempo, probabilmente doveva essersi appostata in qualche oscuro recesso della campagna per cacciare. Voldemort socchiuse gli occhi. Nagini era diversa, indipendente, potente. E benché fosse sua… non limitava in alcun modo la libertà del padrone. Al contrario, Voldemort poteva servirsene per ampliare il proprio orizzonte.  
Il Mago infilò una mano nella tasca della tunica, tastando l'oggetto che riposava accanto alla Bacchetta.  
Per qualche bizzarro motivo i pensieri tendevano a mescolarsi ed a sovrapporsi nella sua testa quella sera; ricordò un altro giorno, molti anni prima.  
- In tutti i miei viaggi. – sussurrò – Non ho mai visto nulla che potesse indicare l'esistenza di un potere superiore a quello del mio genere di Magia.  
Annuì alle sue stesse parole, allora aveva già detto più o meno la stessa cosa.  
Si guardò intorno, domandandosi chi avesse abitato in quella camera. Casa Riddle contava più stanze da letto di quanti fossero stati i suoi abitanti. Doveva trovarsi in una camera per gli ospiti, non voleva immaginare altrimenti. Non voleva immaginare nessuno dei Riddle tra quelle pareti.  
Non riuscì a contenere uno dei suoi improvvisi moti di rabbia e, sfilata la mano dalla tasca, assestò un colpo ad uno dei vecchi vasi rimasti esposti sul muffito mobile accanto al letto.  
Vedere i cocci sul pavimento lo confortò un po'. Distraendolo dall'idea di gente morta che lo spiava da ogni anfratto. _Odiava i morti._  
Cosa aveva pensato mentre affogava la donna? Nessuno avrebbe dovuto mai sospettare che l'Oscuro Signore si fosse fatto dominare da pulsioni così infime, primitive, Babbane.  
Non era stato sicuro di volerla davvero vedere morta, dopotutto avrebbe potuto essere _utile_. Nelle ultime ore si era ripetuto queste parole sino allo sfinimento.  
Voldemort fece scorrere la lingua sulle labbra da serpente.  
I suoi servi non erano stati in grado di catturare Potter all'interno del Ministero. I suoi servi erano disgustosamente incapaci. Mediocri.  
Cosa ci sarebbe stato di male nel servirsi di qualunque altro aiuto gli fosse stato inviato? Tutto qui. _Tutto qui. _  
Ma poi aveva _dovuto_ punire la donna. La sfida gli aveva fatto perdere la testa. E aveva_ dovuto_spingerla sott'acqua per essere fedele a sé stesso.  
Forse l'avrebbe tirata fuori quando fosse stato sicuro di averla convinta a non tradire mai più il suo Signore.  
_Forse… _  
Voldemort si sedette sulla sponda del letto, incapace di far sparire le immagini della grotta che premevano in continuazione per venire a galla.  
Tratteneva la donna sott'acqua, ma lei era riuscita a liberarsi e ad emergere per prendere un'altra boccata d'aria. Nei suoi occhi aveva intravisto una scintilla di collera che gli era sembrata familiare. Anche troppo.  
Poi, nello stesso istante in cui l'aveva lasciata… altre mani erano emerse per afferrarla e trascinarla giù. E lui si era semplicemente tirato indietro, restando a guardare.  
Maya aveva agitato le mani sollevando una piccola cascata di spruzzi, tentando di staccarsi di dosso quella che doveva essere stata non più di una ragazzina. Una ragazzina in putrefazione.  
- _Fai qualcosa, bastardo!_ – che strano, Voldemort non era certo che l'avesse gridato a _lui_. Ma, per quanto potesse dire di volerla morta, quel tipo di morte in particolare non gli era sembrato troppo conveniente. Però, prima che potesse estrarre la bacchetta, il mondo era andato alla rovescia: all'improvviso, nei suoi occhi non c'era più l'immagine della donna che lottava per non affondare, ma il lurido mondo sommerso della caverna come se fosse stato lui ad essere trascinato sott'acqua.  
Suo malgrado, l'Oscuro Signore rabbrividì.  
Putrefazione e morte così vicine: per quanto quelle fossero le _sue_ vittime lui non avrebbe mai, mai pensato di doverle toccare.  
Come era successo? Più tentava di mettere ordine nei pensieri meno gli riusciva.  
Continuava ad avvertire la stretta nauseabonda dei cadaveri, le mani viscide e scheletriche. Il sapore disgustoso dell'acqua e la melma che stava inghiottendo.  
L'Oscuro Signore sibilò sdegnato, schiacciando uno dei cocci di porcellana con la suola dei suoi stivali.  
- Maledetta Babbana. – ringhiò.  
Non rammentava il momento esatto in cui l'incantesimo era esploso tutto intorno, ma l'urlo rabbioso che aveva lanciato e le fitte di paura che mai avrebbe dovuto provare… non sarebbero mai più spariti dai suoi ricordi.  
E un attimo dopo, come se i morti e la lotta per emergere fossero stati solo un'allucinazione, stava stringendo la Babbana sulla riva.  
Voldemort deglutì in preda ad una nuova ondata di paura. Perché aveva visto con gli occhi della donna?  
Qualunque fosse la soluzione… fino a quando non ne avesse saputo di più non sarebbe stato possibile liberarsi di lei. E, soprattutto, nessuno avrebbe dovuto saperne nulla.  
Si allungò sul letto, scostando il lenzuolo per studiare meglio il viso di quella maledetta donna. Cercando un indizio che la rendesse differente dagli altri, speciale, rimarchevole.  
Eppure era solo una donna come tante. Non una bellezza particolare. E priva di segni distintivi. Una Babbana, tutto qui. Non dissimile dai miserabili esseri che aveva già ucciso, non dissimile da quelli che galleggiavano nell'acqua scura della grotta. Eppure, per qualche motivo, non poteva immaginare di vederla decomporsi tra quei cadaveri. E non riusciva ad immaginare di usarla come un burattino da impiegare in battaglia.  
Sì, era molto diversa da Bellatrix.

Maya tentò per l'ennesima volta di sistemarsi i capelli. Ma ogni ciocca sembrava prendersi gioco di lei agitandosi sulla sua testa come un serpente infuriato.  
- Oh, per favore… - sussurrò – Che posto è questo?  
Sapeva di essere morta, ma non poteva trovarsi nella caverna. Poteva respirare sott'acqua, ma quel liquido non era la melmosa massa puzzolente e straripante di cadaveri del rifugio di Voldemort. Al contrario, era piacevole restare lì sotto nel tepore, immersa nel fluido cristallino.  
Provò a battere i piedi e a nuotare verso l'alto. Ci aveva già provato senza mai arrivare in superficie;

se guardava verso il basso il fondo sembrava sempre distante nello stesso modo. Invertì la direzione, puntando verso la strana sabbia dagli scintillii smeraldini del fondale e quando lo toccò avvertì la familiare risatina risuonarle in mente.  
Con una smorfia si rese conto di essersi giocata ogni possibilità di essere in Paradiso.  
- Non credo di aver fatto nulla per meritare l'inferno! – borbottò.  
Le ombre si addensarono in una figura evanescente eppure familiare.  
- Tu! – Maya si irrigidì – Anche da morta devi proprio perseguitarmi?  
L'ombra si avvicinò ancora, protendendo il viso verso di lei e consentendole di osservarlo meglio. C'era qualcosa di Voldemort… ma solo nell'espressione, nello sguardo e nella piega ironica delle labbra. Per il resto quella creatura aveva l'aspetto del giovane uomo più avvenente che si potesse immaginare.  
- Grazie. – le sussurrò.  
- Non ho detto nulla. – Maya si sentiva particolarmente idiota con i capelli ed il vestito che fluttuavano nell'acqua, idiota e ignorante.  
- Lo hai pensato. E quello che tu pensi io lo so. – l'ombra si mosse, ed il giovane uomo si librò, in sospensione, come se si fosse seduto su una sedia invisibile – Conosco il tuo cuore, conosco i tuoi sogni, eccetera, eccetera, eccetera… -  
- Sempre molto conveniente la Magia, vero? – la Babbana si strofinò una mano sul viso – Tom Riddle, immagino?  
L'ombra arricciò le labbra – Voldemort. O meglio, la parte di Voldemort nel medaglione. – si sollevò e le puntò un lungo dito giusto tra i seni in un gesto privo di discrezione.  
Maya arretrò, suscitandogli una risatina – Passo lì tutto il tempo, no? Perché ti agiti?  
- Lascia perdere. Allora, sono morta?  
- Oh, no. – l'uomo si mostrò offeso – Ti ho salvata, ovviamente.  
- In modo del tutto disinteressato? – Maya chiuse un occhio, spiando l'espressione dell'altro – Conosco tutte le tue risorse di fascino. Per favore…  
- Oh, ti stai domandando quanto io sia disinteressato? Non lo sono per niente, credevo che fosse scontato. – rise ancora – Ma non temere, quello che voglio è piuttosto innocuo.  
Maya gli voltò le spalle, iniziando a nuotare. Quando fu certa di aver percorso una distanza sufficiente si voltò, ma il giovane Riddle era ancora lì. Le afferrò i fianchi costringendola a voltarsi con una mezza piroetta.  
- Non trovi che sia noioso vivere in un acquario per sempre? – le sussurrò all'orecchio.  
La donna arrossì cercando di scostarsi, senza successo.  
- Immagino di sì.  
- Aiutami a risolvere un piccolo problema matematico, vuoi?  
- Se dicessi di no servirebbe?  
- Bene. Immagina di possedere un pezzo di dolce.  
- Non posso credere che tu mi stia parlando di dolci. – scosse la testa, incredula.  
- Con una cosa che ti piace… sembrava più semplice. – le sfiorò il viso con la punta della lingua.  
- Oh, Dio! Non sono Hepzibah Smith! Piantala, piantala!  
L'uomo scosse la testa – Non c'è bisogno di agitarsi per così poco. Torniamo al dolce, vuoi?  
Maya deglutì.  
- Se tu ne dessi via metà… sarebbe un sacrificio ma, probabilmente, riusciresti ad assaporarlo comunque. Ma se tu ti privassi di metà di quella metà, e poi ancora, ed ancora, ed ancora… - il giovane Voldemort le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia – Con poche briciole neanche il migliore gourmet riuscirebbe a comprendere a fondo il sapore, il valore del dolce. Capisci?  
Maya annuì debolmente.  
- Donna intelligente. Tirami fuori dall'acquario, va bene? Restituiscimi la possibilità di provare piacere…  
Lei aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma lui le posò un dito sulle labbra – No, non dire niente. – sorrise. Prima che la Babbana potesse dire nulla le strinse i fianchi con più forza e la spinse verso l'alto.  
_(...continua.)_


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitolo 16: La Chiave Giusta Per Ogni Serratura******

La luce era quasi completamente sfumata nell'oscurità della sera, ammantando ogni cosa d'ombra.  
L'Oscuro Signore lasciò scorrere un dito sulle palpebre della donna, stupendosi della morbidezza che la penombra conferiva al suo viso. Quando il respiro di Maya accelerò Voldemort si scostò, appiattendosi contro una delle colonne che sostenevano il baldacchino. Trattenne il fiato mentre le sue palpebre si sollevavano lentamente, rivelando un languido riverbero rosso sangue. Fu un istante e poi quel bagliore si spense, lasciando al Mago l'impressione di averlo solo immaginato.  
Così Voldemort deglutì e rimase in silenzio, nascosto in una pozza d'ombra.  
La donna si mise a sedere, premendosi una mano al di sopra del cuore. Poi gettò le gambe oltre il bordo del letto e provò ad alzarsi.  
L'Oscuro Signore non si mosse, spiandola mentre zoppicava cercando di restare in piedi e aggrappandosi alla parete per non perdere l'equilibrio.  
Ancora una volta il Mago si domandò cosa potesse esserci in quella donna da renderla diversa, speciale. E, ancora una volta, i suoi occhi non trovarono nessuna cosa che potesse essere degna di nota.  
Non c'era nulla di superiore nel sedimento lasciato dalle lacrime che si erano asciugate agli angoli dei suoi occhi, o nella sottile traccia della saliva sulla guancia, nell'aureola di capelli arruffati che le circondavano il viso e cadevano sulle spalle in un crespo tripudio di indisciplina. Voldemort socchiuse gli occhi, lasciando scivolare lo sguardo sui suoi fianchi pieni, sui difetti che il vestito di seta non camuffava.  
Aveva intravisto il segno dei capillari spezzati su una caviglia, ed i lividi che doveva essersi procurata lottando nella caverna.  
Allungò una mano, sempre silenzioso, per lisciare le lenzuola dove lei aveva dormito fino a poco prima. Il calore del suo corpo era ancora intenso.  
Voldemort si spostò, seguendo lentamente, silenziosamente i movimenti della Babbana che si era appoggiata alla finestra per spiare il mondo al di fuori della vecchia casa.  
Quando era un bambino c'erano state certe donne che di solito incrociava durante le sue peregrinazioni londinesi nell'East End, un milione di anni prima. Donne che fumavano e sollevavano le gonne per mostrare le gambe ai passanti, scambiando battute volgari nel loro morbido accento Cockney, promettendo quel genere di piaceri che in un' altra età avevano esercitato su di lui desiderio e repulsione nella stessa misura. Deglutì immaginando Maya in quel ruolo, come una di quelle puttane discinte e morbide che campeggiavano sulle fotografie che gli altri ragazzi si scambiavano in segreto insieme alle sigarette.  
Come era stato distante da quel mondo, quanto lo aveva disprezzato… deriso; perché lui era Voldemort e i piaceri dei quali si nutriva non lo portavano mai fuori rotta, né gli annebbiavano la mente. Usava chi poteva soddisfarlo, ma senza mai preoccuparsi d'altro all'infuori di sé stesso.  
E d'altra parte al mondo non c'era nulla di così prezioso o interessante da averlo convinto a mettere il desiderio per qualcuno al di sopra del proprio.  
**_Non c'era, non c'è e non ci sarà…_**** si ripeté.  
Ma poi si frugò in tasca, recuperando quello che vi aveva depositato al ritorno dalla caverna e si avvicinò alla donna che gli voltava le spalle. Quando le sue mani scivolarono sugli avambracci di lei, Maya si voltò di scatto con la paura e la sorpresa che le si mescolavano nello sguardo. Voldemort avvertì un fremito di compiacimento corrergli lungo la spina dorsale – No, non ti voltare. – sussurrò.  
La sospinse nuovamente verso la finestra in modo che non lo potesse vedere. E lasciò vagare le dita lungo le braccia di lei, risalendo fino alle spalle, fino al collo protetto dal castigato abito color avorio.  
Con deliberata lentezza lasciò che la donna si domandasse se l'avrebbe strangolata, eccitato dal modo in cui lei continuava ad irrigidirsi e ad opporgli resistenza anche solo nei piccoli gesti.  
Poi le allacciò il collare, scostandosi un po' perché la Babbana potesse voltarsi e toccarlo.  
Voldemort socchiuse le palpebre ed ammirò il cerchio di cuoio ed argento, allungò una mano ****agganciando con un dito l'anello metallico che ne rendeva evidente la funzione e sorrise, pensando che questo avrebbe risolto tutto.  
- Dobbiamo parlare. – sussurrò.  
Maya gli scoccò un'occhiata ostile, quasi incredula senza riuscire a trattenersi. L'Oscuro Signore se ne compiacque nella stessa misura in cui provava piacere per il rossore che la rabbia diffondeva sul suo viso.  
Inclinò il capo, scrutandola sovrappensiero.  
Fino a poco prima ogni cosa era sembrata ben più difficile. Sapere che gli apparteneva in modo definitivo aveva cambiato tutto; poteva permettersi di godere della vana resistenza che la donna avrebbe tentato di esercitare. Poteva prendersi il tempo necessario ad insegnarle il modo in cui l'avrebbe dovuto servire.  
Poteva rubarle ogni segreto, ogni conoscenza; si leccò le labbra pregustando il sapore della vittoria.  
Maya rabbrividì, incapace di restare ferma in quella situazione. Arretrò il più possibile, cercando di non farsi prendere da una crisi isterica all'idea di avere un collare indosso. Un ****_collare_****, maledizione.  
Una raffica di imprecazioni e di cose che sarebbe stato molto saggio tacere le si aggrovigliarono in mente.  
****_Oh, mi spiace di non avere un regalo per ricambiare; avevo pensato ad un souvenir di Vlad Ţepeş. Un palo. _****  
- Parlare?  
****_Parlare mentre provi ad affogarmi nella tinozza, bastardo?_****  
Voldemort sogghignò come se avesse potuto intuire i pensieri della Babbana, e Maya si trovò a ringraziare ancora una volta perché con lei la Legilimanzia non funzionava.  
L'Oscuro Signore incrociò le braccia ed annuì.  
- Di cosa?  
- Dell'anello di Serpeverde. Di Gregorovich. Del futuro. Di tutto quello che mi hai taciuto.  
La donna arricciò le labbra.  
- Non c'è un modo per sfuggirmi. – gli occhi di Voldemort scintillavano – Non hai un posto dove nasconderti. Tu non vuoi morire… lo ho visto. Arrenditi.  
- Non voglio diventare uno zombie in una fetida pozza. E' un po' diverso.  
Voldemort grugnì e le afferrò il viso – Bene, non morirai comunque.  
C'era qualcosa di estremamente infantile nell'espressione di lui, lo scontento di un bambino davanti ad un cucchiaio di sciroppo.  
- Non morirò… - biascicò lei sputacchiando, le labbra schiacciate in una smorfia da pesce – E che altro?  
- Non scherzare con me. – la lasciò andare, ripulendosi le dita sulla tunica.  
- Va bene. – Maya abbassò le palpebre… se soltanto avesse potuto ucciderlo con uno sguardo – Silente ti ha giocato. Tu sei fregato. Se uccidi Potter morirai. La Bacchetta è inu… - Voldemort la sollevò di peso e la trascinò fino al salone. La scaricò su un tappeto.  
- Che razza di modi sono questi? Sei stato tu a chiedermi di parlare!  
In tutta risposta lui emise un sibilo e Nagini scivolò sinuosamente nella stanza.  
- Questo sarebbe il tuo piano? Farmi ****_mangiare_****? Ah! – Maya si sistemò i capelli con un gesto nervoso mentre Voldemort si lasciava cadere sulla poltrona più vicina ed incrociava le dita.  
- Ricominciamo, e questa volta cerca di essere più gentile.  
- In una situazione come questa dovrebbe essere concessa un po' di ironia in più a tutti.  
- Ed un po' più di chiarezza. – replicò dolcemente lui – Non ti ho mai detto che non ti avrei torturata nel modo peggiore se mi avessi deluso. Dunque… non deludermi.  
Gli occhi di Maya luccicarono pericolosamente – Va bene, ho mentito. Dammi tempo per ricordare tutto e otterrai una vittoria assoluta su Potter.  
Voldemort si sporse verso di lei – Così va meglio.  
- Ammesso che tu sopravviva alla sifilide che Bellatrix Black ti ha trasmesso…  
L'Oscuro Signore si alzò in contemporanea con Nagini che saettò verso la donna. Maya rotolò via dal tappeto, tentando di tirarlo via per farli cadere entrambi. Ma Nagini le afferrò un polpaccio nello ****stesso momento in cui la magia di Voldemort la sollevava a mezz'aria.  
Oscillando a testa in giù la Babbana maledisse la sua incapacità di restare zitta.  
Il Mago le concesse solo uno sbuffo irritato – Dicevamo?  
Maya ritenne più saggio evitare di fare altri cenni alla sifilide. Tacque, continuando ad oscillare.  
- Sono stanco, stanco di ripetere le stesse cose. Anche se la tua condizione non ti permette di comprendere… - Voldemort scosse la testa – Sarà meglio che ti impegni. Perché non puoi vincere. Una volta di più: non puoi vincere.  
Evitò di ammettere che la sua ribellione costituiva un notevole svago, nonostante tutto.  
Si sedette sul tavolo, osservandola con attenzione.  
- Silente ha rubato l'anello di Serpeverde. Tu sai… perché? – l'Oscuro Signore socchiuse gli occhi, domandandosi se ci fosse una possibilità che il vecchio mago non avesse capito cosa contenesse l'anello. Cosa sapesse davvero quella donna. E, soprattutto, se qualcuno sospettasse dell'esistenza degli altri Horcrux.  
- Mi va il sangue alla testa, non posso rispondere così.  
Voldemort le concesse una risatina frivola – Beh, cerca di riuscirci. – Nagini strisciò sotto di lei e spalancò le fauci.  
- Va bene, va bene. Ma falle chiudere la bocca perché vedo spuntarle dalla gola quello che sembra l'omero di qualcuno anche da qui. – sibilò.  
Voldemort le puntò contro la Bacchetta.  
- Oh, insomma… Silente era cleptomane. Adorava gli anelli grandi e brutti più di tutto…  
Voldemort espirò con forza - Crucio!  
****_(...continua.)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitolo 17: Trick or Treat******

Settembre ed ottobre scivolarono via come in sogno.  
Maya si rannicchiò davanti al caminetto sfregandosi le mani e tendendole verso il fuoco magico che l'Oscuro Signore aveva creato prima di partire; quelle fiamme non producevano fumo né bagliori che altri al di fuori degli abitanti della casa potessero scorgere, né si sarebbero estinte a meno che il loro creatore non lo desiderasse.  
Voldemort aveva l'abitudine di allontanarsi di quando in quando, scomparendo per giorni e lasciando la Babbana sola. E sebbene i poteri dell'Horcrux permettessero a Maya di violare gli incantesimi di sicurezza che, nelle intenzioni del Mago, avrebbero dovuto impedirle ogni contatto con l'esterno… la donna non si era mai arrischiata a fare altro che non fosse sbirciare dalla finestra.  
Nagini si srotolò pigramente davanti al camino, assestando a Maya un colpetto con la coda.  
- Mphm… - la Babbana socchiuse gli occhi e non si mosse – Non ho intenzione di cucinare prima di un'altra ora.  
La lingua del grosso serpente saettò pigramente fuori.  
Maya la ignorò, concentrandosi sulle immagini che riusciva a recepire dalla mente di Voldemort: nuvole e lampi di luce lunare. Ultimamente c'era qualcosa di ossessivo nel modo in cui l'Oscuro Signore si dedicava alle sue peregrinazioni continuando a rimuginare su quello che Maya e poi Gregorovich gli avevano detto o mostrato: il viso di un ragazzo, il volto di un ladro di tanti anni prima. La Babbana si era quasi convinta che Voldemort pensasse di scorgere il giovane misterioso dall'alto se avesse continuato a svolazzare come un avvoltoio in giro per l'Europa.  
Non che lei vi trovasse qualcosa di sconveniente; se Voldemort volava non uccideva. Maya aveva ancora le ginocchia sbucciate per averlo supplicato per ore di evitare di uccidere Gregorovich dopo aver millantato che il vecchio fabbricante di Bacchette avrebbe avuto un ruolo cruciale nel futuro di tutti loro.  
La donna si sfiorò distrattamente il collare che il Mago le aveva imposto; per quanto lo detestasse… Voldemort sembrava più sensibile da quando lo indossava. Come se vederla in ginocchio con quel cerchio di metallo e cuoio addosso lo distraesse da altri pensieri più turpi.  
Maya si agitò un po', attirando l'attenzione di Nagini e percependo il battito dell'Horcrux con maggior vigore al di sopra del proprio cuore. Si concentrò sulle fiamme nel tentativo di far scomparire dal proprio cervello i ricordi di certi sogni che, di quando in quando, tornavano a tormentarla.  
**_Ti dispiacciono davvero? _****La voce incorporea e la risatina fin troppo familiare le diedero un brivido.  
- No, ti prego… - Maya sibilò a denti stretti, sotto lo sguardo indagatore di Nagini, senza riuscire ad evitare di visualizzare l'immagine di sé stessa ginocchioni con indosso solo il collare e di un guinzaglio saldamente impugnato da Voldemort.  
Si maledisse per quelle idee e per i brividi che le suscitavano.  
Eppure era quasi certa che quella vergogna fosse proprio ciò che Voldemort desiderava ottenere; perché sebbene non avesse alcun controllo sui suoi pensieri, né l'avesse mai sfiorata con qualcosa di meno della sua consueta freddezza in un modo ben più subdolo e traditore era riuscito a farla dubitare di sé stessa ed a renderla più insicura. Ad instillarle la sottile paura che, prima o poi, le sarebbe stata inflitta una nuova e diversa punizione. E quando e se questo fosse successo…  
Maya rabbrividì ed evocò l'immagine dei morti sospesi nella lurida acqua della grotta per scacciare ogni tentazione ed ogni pensiero che la rendesse meno forte.  
Per adesso c'era un piano da seguire.  
Ed il segreto sul nome di Gellert Grindelwald da tenere fino a Natale.  
Non c'era tempo per crogiolarsi nella Sindrome di Stoccolma o per nutrire pensieri meno che razionali. Si picchiò le mani sulla fronte tentando di imporsi di ricordare che se era lì lo doveva a Rodolphus e che sarebbe stata la sua storia d'amore ad essere messa in salvo se tutto fosse andato nel modo giusto.  
Si alzò di scatto e si lisciò il vestito.  
- Bacon e uova? Toast al burro?  
****Se i serpenti avessero avuto la facoltà di sorridere Nagini lo avrebbe fatto senza dubbio.  
Maya allungò le mani verso il camino e mostrò il palmo; una delle fiamme le saltò tra le dita, improvvisamente fresca e innocua.  
La donna ed il rettile raggiunsero la vetusta cucina al piano terra e Maya depose la fiamma nel focolare.  
La cucina era in condizioni anche peggiori del resto della casa ed i mobili stipati di provviste non rendevano meno sgradevole l'idea di dover preparare del cibo in un posto simile.  
Sentendosi molto simile a Dorren o a Flubby Maya raccattò il necessario e si mise all'opera. Resistere alla compulsione di scappare e di raggiungere un supermercato era sempre più difficile; la Babbana non aveva mai pensato che potesse essere così dannatamente orrendo andare in crisi d'astinenza da bevande gassate, dolcetti industriali e cibo da tre soldi.  
Ecco, erano questi i pensieri giusti sui quali focalizzarsi. Maya versò le dodici uova di Nagini in un piatto e spazzolò il suo toast desiderando una vaschetta di gelato gusto puffo.  
****_Sacher torte, costolette, involtini, milkshake alla menta e cioccolata, guinzaglio, marshmallows arrostiti, macarons, guinzaglio… _****  
La donna si leccò le dita imprecando e decidendo che forse la cosa migliore era smettere del tutto di pensare.  
Un rumore proveniente dal giardino la fece sobbalzare. Si avvicinò con cautela ad una delle finestre e sbirciò fuori; riuscì ad evitare di strillare per un pelo. A pochi metri dalla casa un gruppo di ragazzini in costume stava discutendo animatamente.  
- Nagini, deve essere Halloween! – Maya sorrise, tornando a studiare i costumi fantasiosi dei ragazzi.  
Il serpente si sollevò con aria famelica e la Babbana lo tirò giù – No, hai già mangiato. Mettiamo un freno alle indigestioni, va bene? Quelle sono bombe al colesterolo, sono da evitare. Capito? Da evitare assolutamente. Sai che dovrò rifilarti una bottiglia di olio di pesce se solo ti avvicini troppo…  
- A chi? – la voce gelida di Voldemort la obbligò a ruotare su sé stessa in preda al panico.  
- Oh, nulla… io… sei tornato?  
- A chi non dovrebbe avvicinarsi? – Nagini strisciò verso l'Oscuro Signore, strofinando la grossa testa contro la sua mano.  
- Ai… polli del vicino. – Maya si adagiò con noncuranza alla finestra.  
- Credevo a quei cinque sciocchi ragazzini Babbani che sto per uccidere. – Voldemort socchiuse gli occhi, scoccandole uno di quei suoi sorrisi perfidi e privi di misericordia che infestavano i suoi sogni.  
- Babbani? Qui? – la donna si guardò intorno, piegandosi per controllare anche lo spazio al di sotto del tavolo.  
Voldemort le voltò le spalle e si avviò all'ingresso.  
Maya lo seguì sudando freddo – Oh, generoso Signore! E' Halloween… sono solo dei poveri ingenui che abbisognano della tua benevolenza infinita… forse vogliono delle caramelle. Ma basterà che non apriamo se busseranno, posso capire che dare via delle caramelle sia doloroso. – Voldemort superò il corridoio – Ma, ma… anche se non facessimo nulla e senza pensare ai dolci… anche se tentassero di forzare la porta per qualche stupida prova di coraggio… non potranno entrare, no? Perché distruggere definitivamente le possibilità immobiliari di questa casa che in paese già tutti dicono essere maledetta? Anche se, in effetti, è davvero maledetta…  
Il Mago posò la mano sulla maniglia della porta d'ingresso.  
Maya gli si gettò ai piedi, abbracciandolo all'altezza dei fianchi – No! No… sto avendo una visione! Una visione del futuro…  
Voldemort si fermò – E cosa vedi?  
Maya si staccò di scatto da lui, passandosi una mano sul viso.  
- Vedo… - il ricordo del contatto con le anche calde e spigolose dell'uomo le annebbiò la mente, rendendo difficile pensare a qualcosa di coerente – Ecco, non lo so. E' molto confuso. Vedo… festeggiamenti per Halloween. E' molto saggio non uccidere nessuno ad Halloween.  
****L'Oscuro Signore sibilò pericolosamente.  
- Si fa più chiaro, ecco. Vedo Harry Potter.  
Voldemort la afferrò per le spalle, sollevandola di peso e mandandole un altro terribile brivido lungo la schiena.  
- Potter?  
- Sì. Credo che stia festeggiando qualcosa. Sta… danzando intorno al fuoco in un luogo pieno di rovine. E mangia del gelato. – Maya distolse lo sguardo dal quadro con la tela a brandelli che giaceva abbandonato a terra accanto alla porta, rappresentava un paesaggio con una antica rovina.  
Voldemort la lasciò andare di scatto, allontanandosi pensieroso.  
- Rovine? – i suoi occhi si scurirono e la collera gli distorse il viso – Oggi è Halloween… ho messo uno dei miei servi a guardia di Godric's Hollow. Possibile che il ragazzo sia andato lì?  
Maya desiderò avere lunghe orecchie da Elfo per potersele tirare come avrebbe fatto Flubby. ****_Che gaffe orrenda!_****  
- No! No, no, no! Non credo affatto che sia Godric's Hollow…  
- E come fai a dirlo, sei già stata in quella squallida topaia?  
- No, ecco. Ma…  
Voldemort non l'ascoltava più. Le afferrò una mano – Credo che dovremmo andare a controllare. Per constatare la veridicità delle tue ****_visioni_****… o decidere se sia giusto punirti per i tuoi errori.  
Prima che Maya potesse anche solo roteare gli occhi erano già spariti.  
****_(...continua.)_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitolo 18: Godric's Hollow******

Godric's Hollow sembrava possedere tutte le carte in regola per poter essere definito un amabile paesino della provincia inglese. E, in un'altra occasione, Maya lo avrebbe trovato senza dubbio piacevole; eppure quella sera non le sembrava che fosse degno di maggiore attenzione di un cetriolo ammuffito.  
Voldemort la spinse avanti e sorrise – Non pensare di gridare o chiedere aiuto.  
Certo che non lo avrebbe fatto. La Babbana si strinse le braccia intorno al corpo riprendendo a camminare; non aveva nessuna intenzione di causare la morte di qualche stupido passante.  
Al colmo della sfortuna l'abbigliamento insolito di entrambi e l'aspetto di Voldemort, per quanto ne poteva essere visibile al di sotto del mantello e del cappuccio, sarebbero passati per comuni eccentricità di Halloween.  
- Dove dovremmo andare, adesso?  
Voldemort le indicò una stradina che correva accanto alla chiesa ed al cimitero.  
Un gruppetto di ragazzini mascherati da fantasmi li superò e lo stesso pensiero si insinuò nella mente del Mago e in quella della donna: la notte in cui Lily e James Potter erano morti, una notte di Halloween di molti anni prima, Voldemort aveva già percorso quella stessa strada e incontrato altri bambini in costume. Aveva esitato domandandosi se valesse la pena di ucciderli e punirli per l'arroganza che i Babbani dimostravano festeggiando in modo così pacchiano qualcosa che non comprendevano affatto. Ai ragazzini di allora era andata bene: Voldemort aveva preferito dirigersi verso la casa dei Potter per limitarsi a cercare le vittime già prescelte. E lì…  
Maya gli gettò un'occhiata furtiva. Il modo in cui l'Oscuro Signore camminava con la mascella serrata e la bocca tesa in una smorfia dura non le piaceva affatto.  
E, nonostante tutto, la donna non fu in grado di trattenersi – Non riesco a capire.  
Voldemort inclinò leggermente il capo, senza smettere di camminare.  
- Come si fa a voler uccidere un neonato?  
Prima ancora che l'uomo decidesse di non rispondere i suoi pensieri si erano già riversati nella mente di Maya senza alcun freno.  
Lei sospirò e tirò dritto.  
Il bambino di per sé stesso non significava nulla, ma quello che rappresentava costituiva un caso ben diverso.  
- E' disgustoso. – Maya lo sussurrò pianissimo, vergognandosi della propria vigliaccheria.  
L'Horcrux che portava appeso al collo tremò delicatamente, ricordandole che l'uomo che aveva perpetrato atrocità a non finire non era… integro.  
La donna si passò una mano sul viso, rabbrividendo.  
Quanta parte dell'anima di Voldemort era effettivamente rimasta ad animare quel corpo pallido e serpentino? Meno della metà, molto meno della metà. Se ogni divisione portava via metà dell'anima di chi operava una simile empietà il Voldemort attuale non era altro che un miserabile ed inconsapevole rimasuglio. Una creatura tenuta in vita da uno scampolo d'anima.  
E se a questo si aggiungeva la naturale vena di follia ed egoismo che aveva ereditato dalla sua famiglia, e la devastazione che l'orfanotrofio doveva aver portato con sé…  
Maya si concesse una smorfia di disappunto. Non poteva, non doveva giustificarlo. Non ci sarebbe mai stato un prezzo sufficiente da pagare perché tutte le sue atrocità fossero cancellate.  
Eppure non riusciva a non provare un briciolo di pietà per quell'uomo che credeva di essere superiore e non aveva idea delle mutilazioni che si era inflitto.  
L'Horcrux si riscaldò contro il petto della donna, e lei lo sfiorò delicatamente; su **_Segreti dell'Arte Più Oscura_****, lo ricordava bene, era scritto che se ci si fosse davvero, profondamente pentiti le lacerazioni generate dalla creazione degli Horcrux sarebbero state sanate. Ma non v'era modo che Voldemort si pentisse.  
- Dannazione.  
Questa volta Voldemort la sentì. I suoi occhi rossi scintillarono al di sotto del cappuccio.  
- Stavo solo constatando che venire qui è stata una grande perdita di tempo. – Maya giocherellò ****distrattamente con una ciocca che le ricadeva sulla spalla – Non era questo il luogo che ho visto nella mia visione.  
****_Nella mia visione inesistente_****, pensò.  
- Non importa. Era giusto che tornassi.  
Voldemort si erse in tutta la sua statura, espirando lentamente. Maya comprese che per lui essere a Godric's Hollow all'alba del suo trionfo definitivo e proprio nel giorno di Halloween aveva un significato simbolico. Lily e James Potter erano morti e Harry lo sarebbe stato presto. Ma lui, Voldemort, era ancora vivo e più potente. E sarebbe vissuto in eterno.  
La Babbana ricacciò in gola quello che avrebbe voluto urlare; l'Oscuro Signore non avrebbe creduto ad altro che a parole di trionfo.  
- Perché non visitiamo il cimitero?  
- Cosa? – Voldemort si fermò con un'espressione che agli occhi della donna sembrò quasi comica.  
Maya infilò il vialetto che introduceva al perimetro del camposanto, sperando che il Mago non la fermasse.  
Le lapidi erano ben leggibili anche alla luce fievole della luna che si mescolava con il riverbero dei lampioni sulla strada.  
Continuò a camminare ed a leggere, senza fermarsi a controllare che lui la stesse seguendo.  
Si fermò davanti alla tomba di Ignotus Peverell, chinandosi per spolverarne la superficie con le dita.  
I passi leggeri di Voldemort si fermarono alle sue spalle, strappandole un sospiro di sollievo.  
- Perché questa tomba? – la donna riconobbe il disagio nella voce del Mago. Disagio per il luogo, e per quello che significava.  
- Il nome non mi è nuovo. – sussurrò, voltandosi per spiare l'espressione di Voldemort. Domandandosi se avesse idea di chi fosse sepolto in quel luogo, se avesse il minimo sospetto di trovarsi davanti a qualcuno che era legato ai Doni della Morte.  
Ma l'Oscuro Signore non ne sapeva nulla; la sua infanzia non lo aveva mai portato a scontrarsi con il fantasma dei Doni dei fratelli Peverell. Si era interessato alla Stecca della Morte per puro caso, e solo perché ne aveva avuto notizia da Olivander.  
La Babbana scrollò le spalle – Eppure non riesco a mettere a fuoco un ricordo preciso. – mentì.  
Marvolo Gaunt avrebbe probabilmente imprecato davanti a tanta ignoranza e incuranza nei confronti dei nobili discendenti di Serpeverde: Voldemort discendeva da Cadmus Peverell pur ignorandolo.  
La Babbana si voltò a fissare ostentatamente la lapide, asciugandosi una lacrima di nascosto. Di lì a qualche mese al loro posto ci sarebbero stati Hermione Granger ed Harry Potter in cerca di una traccia da seguire, in cerca di una speranza.  
Tutto intorno le persone festeggiavano Halloween ed ignoravano la grandezza del dramma che incombeva su di loro in ogni istante, ma lei non desiderava portare una responsabilità così grande sulle proprie spalle; avrebbe solo voluto possedere tanta magia da poter schioccare le dita e risolvere tutto.  
Voldemort le strinse un braccio, obbligandola a voltarsi.  
****_Risolvere tutto._**** La donna si leccò le labbra, e si strofinò il naso arrossato in un gesto molto meno che elegante. Voldemort la guardava senza dire nulla, meno ostile di quanto sarebbe potuto essere. Meno… orrendo. ****_Risolvere tutto. _****  
- Cosa ti ha tenuto in vita dopo quella notte dai Potter? No, non parlo degli Horcrux. Cos'era che ti nutriva mentre non avevi un corpo, mentre vagavi nelle foreste?  
L'Oscuro Signore aprì la bocca senza dire nulla, Maya avvertì il flusso confuso dei suoi pensieri.  
- Io credo che sia stata la convinzione. Non importa se fosse giusto o sbagliato ma dovevi essere convinto che non fosse finito tutto…  
La donna si picchiò un dito sulla fronte nel tentativo di rimettere ordine, concedendo un ultimo sguardo alla tomba di Ignotus – E' quello che farò anche io.  
Le risate di un gruppo di uomini che si avviavano verso il pub li distrassero entrambi.  
- Credo che Harry Potter non verrà qui ancora per un bel po'. Hai già un piano per quando arriverà?  
****Non c'era alcun motivo che l'Oscuro Signore le confidasse i suoi pensieri, non c'era alcun motivo per cui dovesse discutere con lei di decisioni che doveva già aver lungamente ponderato. Eppure… lo fece.  
Passeggiarono fino alla casa dei Potter; da qualche parte lì intorno i Mangiamorte tenevano d'occhio la vecchia Bathilda Bath, l'ultima a farle visita era stata Rita Skeeter… sembrava che non ci fossero più amici o parenti per Bathilda.  
Voldemort l'avrebbe uccisa e Maya rabbrividì all'idea che lui l'avesse portata a Godric's Hollow proprio per questo. Per farle vedere di cosa poteva essere capace.  
Sapevano che nessun altro si sarebbe presentato alla porta dell'anziana donna e che, come amica di Silente, Harry si sarebbe rivolto a lei quando fosse arrivato.  
Il piano poteva considerarsi perfetto ed orribile nella stessa misura.  
- Non ucciderla. – se teneva le dita premute sulla stoffa al di sopra dell'Horcrux Maya poteva vedere la casa dei Potter per come era dato di vederla ai Maghi – Non c'è alcun bisogno di farlo.  
Voldemort infilò un dito nell'anello d'argento del collare che la Babbana indossava, la attirò con un sibilo rabbioso – Non dovevo uccidere Gregorovich. Non dovevo uccidere quella donna ed i suoi figli. Non devo uccidere Bathilda Bath. Come****_ osi _****darmi ordini? Come ****_osi_**** anche solo pensare di potermi suggerire cosa devo fare? Potrei radere al suolo tutta questa topaia se solo lo volessi.  
- Quella donna non ricorda più nulla, non è una minaccia. Probabilmente non può neanche fare magie. Potrebbe star meglio in un pensionato per Babbani e nessuno ne sentirebbe più parlare.  
- Non hai sentito cosa ho detto?  
- Sì, ma lei non è una tua nemica. Sono altri quelli che dovresti punire.  
Voldemort la scrollò violentemente – Di cosa stai parlando, stupida donna?  
- Dolores Umbridge, Yaxley, i Carrow! – Maya non si lasciò spaventare – Eccoli i tuoi nemici, e sono molti di più di così!  
- Tu sei pazza.  
La Babbana ignorò il disprezzo negli occhi del Mago.  
- Oh, no, niente affatto! E vuoi sapere quale è il tuo nemico più grande? Sei tu.  
Voldemort la lasciò andare, cercando la Bacchetta.  
- Vuoi nascondere Nagini in un cadavere in putrefazione? Andiamo, come fai a dire di non essere totalmente fuori di zucca? Metteresti una parte della tua anima in un contenitore per le larve e a me non sembra sano. E non mi sembra sano che l'Oscuro Signore… l'Oscuro Signore, accidenti! Abbia bisogno di continuare a servirsi di gente debole e incapace di difendersi.  
- Stupidi criteri Babbani! – ringhiò lui – Adesso mi propinerai gli stessi discorsi di Silente? Pietà, amore, compassione… perché? Sono illusioni,****_ stupida_****. Illusioni e bugie; nessuno ci crede davvero. Vincerò perché uso quello che mi serve davvero, senza preoccuparmi delle apparenze. – la afferrò ancora, strattonandola tanto da farle battere i denti.  
- Si… Silente era anche più oscuro di te per quanto mi riguarda. – Maya gli afferrò i polsi, infilandogli le unghie nella carne – Non mi importa un accidente della compassione e della pietà. Ma stai perdendo ogni brandello di dignità…  
Voldemort ringhiò – Zitta! Sei viva solo per farmi divertire, solo per distrarmi. Cambiare idea non sarebbe nulla per l'Oscuro Signore, nulla.  
Un bambino vestito da zombie si fermò a guardarli ad occhi sgranati.  
- Non è… non è nulla. – Maya gli fece un vago cenno – Vattene e lasciaci litigare.  
- Ma quel signore… - il bambino rivolse un'occhiata spaventata a Voldemort.  
- Sì, ha un bel costume. – sibilò lei – Vattene, accidentaccio.  
Il ragazzino si allontanò di corsa e Maya tornò a concedere tutta la sua attenzione all'uomo che la stava fissando con una buona dose di incredulità.  
- Perché non ti limiti ad avere paura e ad obbedire? – sussurrò – Non riesco a capire.  
- Credo che tu mi abbia detto, una volta, che i vermi non hanno cervello. Può darsi che sia per questo. O può darsi che io stia davvero cercando di evitare che questo pasticcio finisca male. – la donna sospirò – Andiamo, porto un collare e dipendo per tutto da qualcun altro. Non sono certo in condizioni tali da mostrarmi arrogante. E, al contrario dei tuoi servi, non ho bisogno di adularti per ****ottenere qualcosa che so che non mi darai mai. Non posso aspirare a nulla, perché dovrei mentire?  
****_(...continua.)_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitolo 19: Senza Pensare******

Lasciarono la casa di Bathilda Bath nel giro di pochi minuti.  
Faceva freddo a Godric's Hollow, molto freddo anche per la fine di ottobre. Maya osservava le case che superavano, spiando all'interno attraverso le finestre e le delicate tendine, attraverso i festoni di Halloween e le piantine disposte sui davanzali. Sembrava che tutte quelle famiglie fossero beatamente inconsapevoli di quello che succedeva fuori, della assoluta casualità del Destino.  
Si diceva che a Godric's Hollow vivessero un gran numero di Maghi; eppure non avevano incontrato nessuno che avesse manifestato alcun segno di aver riconosciuto l'uomo incappucciato. **_Meglio così._**** E, d'altra parte, sarebbe stato piuttosto strano se qualcuno avesse osato uscire allo scoperto per osteggiare l'Oscuro Signore.  
Voltando ad un angolo della strada, Maya si fermò con l'impressione di aver udito delle sirene in avvicinamento.  
Bathilda Bath sarebbe stata di certo molto più al sicuro in un ricovero per anziani che non nella lurida e scura casa che non era più in grado di curare. E quando Harry Potter fosse arrivato… ebbene, avrebbe trovato una trappola meno disgustosa di quella che Voldemort aveva architettato all'inizio.  
****_E così vissero tutti felici e contenti. Più o meno. _****  
Le luci rimaste accese all'interno di un supermercato attirarono l'attenzione della Babbana. Maya si bloccò con il naso premuto sul vetro, osservando gli scaffali stipati di cibo e pacchetti di dolci.  
- Accidenti…  
Si voltò verso il Mago che, assorto nei suoi pensieri, non le prestava alcuna attenzione.  
- Non sarebbe adeguato chiedere all'Oscuro Signore di entrare per fare la spesa. – meditò. Ma il consueto formicolio proveniente dall'Horcrux le tolse il fiato; le luci tremolarono e le porte scorrevoli si aprirono da sole mentre le telecamere di sicurezza si spegnevano.  
La donna deglutì.  
La strada sembrava deserta; si infilò dentro prima di potersi decidere a cambiare idea. Si abbassò per nascondersi alla vista di eventuali passanti e frugò dietro le casse in cerca di qualche busta dove riporre il cibo.  
Quando scivolò fuori dal negozio, Voldemort era ancora immobile sull'altro lato della strada. Maya assestò un colpetto affettuoso al medaglione che portava al collo.  
****_Quando fai qualcosa la fai bene, eh?_****  
L'Oscuro Signore, come se non fosse passato che un solo secondo da quando s'erano fermati, allungò una mano.  
- Andiamo.  
Maya trafficò per qualche istante con le buste, per nulla dispiaciuta che Voldemort la ignorasse fino al punto di non rendersi conto della ****_piccola_**** spesa che lei si portava dietro. Risparmiare delle potenziali vittime non doveva metterlo di buon umore, la donna fece spallucce e gli strinse la mano. Un istante dopo ricomparvero nella polverosa e familiare sala da pranzo di Casa Riddle.  
Doveva esserci una lezione fondamentale che i Maghi apprendevano insieme a tutte le altre a proposito della Materializzazione; perché atterrare in piedi aveva tutta l'aria di essere dannatamente complicato, e Maya aveva perso il conto della quantità di posizioni disonorevoli nelle quali si era trovata dopo ogni atterraggio.  
Questa volta si spiaccicò a terra, lottando per allontanare le buste del supermercato che si erano aperte durante il viaggio ed avevano riversando tutto il contenuto sul pavimento.  
Voldemort si passò una mano sugli occhi, incredulo fino al punto di non avere più spazio per la rabbia.  
- Cosa… Cosa sarebbe ****_questo_****?  
- Beh… - Maya gli tese un contenitore – E' latte alla banana. E qualche altra cosetta che ci serviva.  
- ****_Che ci serviva?_****  
- Per preparare la cena.  
- Maya… - gli occhi rossi del Mago sembravano… più rossi del solito, ma la Babbana non ci fece ****troppo caso, ipnotizzata dal suono del suo nome sulle sue labbra.  
- Preferisci gli scones con o senza crema? – biascicò.  
Con un grido di disappunto Voldemort la sollevò e la trascinò verso la poltrona dove era solito sedersi – Adesso basta. – sibilò – Questo è… troppo.  
- Per favore, ho fatto solo la spesa! Non vorrai uccidermi per questo? – la Babbana provò ad opporsi senza alcun risultato.  
Lui la ignorò lasciandosi cadere sulla poltrona e rovesciandosela sulle ginocchia con un grugnito.  
I capelli le scivolarono sul viso, accecandola, e lei si agitò, soffiò per scostarli.  
- Non oserai, tu non oserai fare quello che penso…  
In preda ad un gran brutto presentimento Maya urlò e scalciò, ma Voldemort continuò a trattenerla saldamente.  
Il primo colpo arrivò a sorpresa, togliendole il fiato.  
La donna ammutolì; nessuno, mai nessuno aveva osato sculacciarla come se fosse stata una bambina indisciplinata.  
Si dimenò cercando di sottrarre il proprio posteriore dalle grinfie di Voldemort, ma il Mago le assestò un nuovo colpo con la mano aperta, indugiando un po' più di quanto sarebbe stato richiesto dalla punizione, le dita che tremavano.  
Maya ansimò nel tentativo di decidere se fosse più furibonda per quella violazione alla sua dignità o per quella alla sua intimità.  
Un terzo ed un quarto colpo andarono a segno, strappandole un grido e poi un altro… la Babbana addentò un bracciolo della poltrona, soffocando le esclamazioni e le imprecazioni fino a ridurle a gemiti attutiti dal velluto polveroso.  
Voldemort, d'altra parte, non sembrava affatto interessato a smorzare la propria furia ed il desiderio di continuare a colpirla. Per nulla appagato le sollevò il vestito e sibilò la propria approvazione quando le dita incontrarono meno ostacoli; Maya sputò polvere e brandelli di velluto, urlando e dimenandosi con maggior vigore.  
Riuscì a sottrarsi alla presa del Mago ed a cadere sul pavimento con un tonfo.  
- No, no, no! – strillò, tentando di rimettersi in piedi e di sfuggirgli nello stesso tempo, ma non si trattava di un'impresa da poco e, per giunta, con il vestito ancora sollevato.  
Le dita dell'uomo corsero d'istinto alla Bacchetta, la puntò… e la gettò via. Attraversò la stanza a grandi passi per inseguirla sino alla camera da letto, desiderando l'appagamento che solo il confronto fisico sarebbe riuscito a garantirgli. La forma più primitiva di sottomissione.  
Lei tentò di barricarsi dietro la porta chiusa, ma il legno era ridotto così male che pochi colpi sarebbero bastati a farla andare in pezzi. Aveva bisogno di un nascondiglio migliore, si guardò intorno cercando di mantenere la calma, ma Voldemort sibilò e spinse più forte riuscendo ad intrufolarsi nella stanza e, senza darle tregua, la acciuffò ancora una volta prima che potesse strisciare sotto al letto.  
- Non farlo! – in preda alla furia la Babbana riuscì a mordergli un braccio ed a liberarsi ancora. Si guardò intorno senza trovare una via di fuga praticabile e saltò in piedi sul letto, nel disperato tentativo di arrampicarsi sul baldacchino tra brandelli di stoffa e pezzi di legno tarlati, ma per l'Oscuro Signore afferrarla per le caviglie e tirarla giù non fu un problema; Maya rantolò dimenandosi tra lenzuola e cuscini, tentando di non farsi incastrare in una posizione troppo compromettente.  
Troppo tardi.  
Questa volta il Mago non si limitò a tenerla semplicemente ferma. La schiacciò sul letto con il proprio corpo.  
- E adesso? – le ansimò all'orecchio, eccitato e pericoloso.  
Lei chiuse gli occhi, il viso schiacciato tra i cuscini, incapace di mettere una parola dopo l'altra. Nelle orecchie aveva solo il ronzio impazzito del proprio cuore e del sangue che pompava troppo rapidamente. L'Horcrux che portava al collo sembrava prossimo ad andare a fuoco… Maya strillò e Voldemort, sopra di lei, si irrigidì.  
Il Mago annaspò mentre il flusso di pensieri impazziti invertiva il suo flusso, giungendo alla sua ****mente attraverso l'Hocrux ed evocando un'immagine fin troppo vivida, fin troppo intrigante.  
- Al guinzaglio… - soffiò con una nota di trionfo nella voce.  
La Babbana si bloccò in preda ad un senso di vertigine. ****_E' solo un sogno_****, si disse.****_ Deve essere solo un sogno…_**** ma prima che potesse convincersene, e già tradita dal proprio corpo, lasciò che la sua attenzione fosse nuovamente catturata dall'Oscuro Signore che si stava spostando cautamente. Provò ad allontanarsi per rimettersi in piedi, ma l'uomo le prese il mento tra le dita, obbligandola a guardarlo in viso.  
Maya deglutì; aveva accuratamente evitato di pensare che su quella maschera da rettile potesse imprimersi un'espressione simile… lussuria, perversione, vizioso languore. Quando Voldemort parlò la sua voce era roca, insolitamente calda.  
- Così hai bisogno di un guinzaglio per sentirti davvero sottomessa? – lasciò scorrere la lingua sulle labbra, e la donna fu grata di essere sul letto perché altrimenti le ginocchia non l'avrebbero retta… e non solo quelle; con un pizzico di stupore si rese conto di star tremando come una foglia. Di essere quasi incapace di respirare.  
Mentre Voldemort la faceva spostare e scendere giù per sistemarsela di nuovo sulle ginocchia non protestò, quasi non se ne rese conto.  
Chiuse gli occhi, ansimando tanto quanto lo stava facendo lui.  
- Lasciati punire e se sarai buona ti prometto di portarti al guinzaglio. – Voldemort si abbassò per avvicinarsi un po' al suo orecchio, sollevandole l'abito nello stesso momento – Proprio come ****_tu_**** desideri.  
Le mancò il fiato perché quella non era una menzogna. Non era così semplice… eppure non era una bugia, almeno non del tutto.  
****_Conosco tutti i tuoi desideri, il tuo cuore…_**** la voce dell'Horcrux appariva decisamente trionfante.  
Prima di perdere completamente la ragione Maya si disse che non sarebbe cambiato nulla; per quanto potesse essere una donna abominevole tutto questo non avrebbe interferito con il piano. Non doveva farlo.  
Una quantità di sculacciate dopo l'uomo si fermò con la mano a mezz'aria ed il palmo che bruciava.  
- Brava… - riuscì a soffiare, carezzandola con delicatezza.  
****_Di più, di più, di più…_**** Voldemort si morse le labbra sottili quasi a sangue, lasciando indugiare le dita dove non avrebbero mai dovuto scivolare.  
****_Cosa vuoi fare? Vuoi accoppiarti con una Babbana? Nella casa di tuo padre?_**** La sua stessa voce, intrisa di perfidia, continuava a risuonargli in mente senza riuscire a mettere da parte l'immagine della donna inginocchiata ai suoi piedi con indosso solo guinzaglio e collare.  
Le sue dita continuarono a toccare e ad esplorare, mentre il suo cervello arrancava in cerca di una scusa che non suonasse del tutto incredibile alle sue stesse orecchie.  
****_Dominarla. Voglio solo dominarla. _****  
Il sottile mugolio che Maya non riuscì a trattenere lo riportò alla realtà; la lasciò scivolare a terra con delicatezza. Ed il suo sospiro, quando toccò il tappeto con le ginocchia, gli fece correre un brivido lungo la schiena.  
Le carezzò la nuca, prima di infilarle le dita tra i capelli per attirarla più vicino.  
- Sì, così. – sussurrò, gettando indietro la testa.  
****_Così, non più di così…_**** si disse. ****_Non più di così._****  
Serrò le labbra.  
****_Mia… è mia, è mia, è mia, è mia, è mia._**** Avrebbe potuto continuare a ripeterlo sino alla fine del mondo.  
Il significato di parole come****_ padre_**** e ****_Babbana_**** era totalmente scomparso dalla sua testa.  
****_(...continua.)_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitolo 20: Repulisti******

Rodolphus Lestrange gettò il mozzicone dell'ennesima sigaretta nel camino, quasi senza far caso a Lucius Malfoy che lo osservava con le sopracciglia aggrottate; sollevò il calice di vino che un Elfo solerte aveva lasciato per lui e mandò giù una sorsata generosa.  
- Dovresti assaporarlo di più.  
- Dal momento che stasera non riuscirò ad evitare mia moglie, la mia ex moglie, non ho voglia di assaporare un bel nulla. – borbottò.  
- Ti manca la vita coniugale? – Lucius sorrise con aria saputa, ma Lestrange gettò indietro la testa e scoppiò in una risata priva di allegria.  
- Questa non sarebbe una novità.  
Narcissa Malfoy si mosse a disagio sul divanetto, deponendo il libro che aveva tenuto in mano e finto di leggere sino ad un istante prima – Non dovresti parlare in questo modo di mia sorella.  
Rodolphus fece spallucce – E perché? Lo sanno tutti come andavano le cose con Bellatrix. Dove andavano le sue preferenze.  
Malfoy scosse il capo – Sembri un uomo disperato, Rodolphus. Non riesci a convincermi che…  
Lestrange si alzò di scatto – No, eh? Beh, è così. Convincitene o no, non sono affari miei.  
- Bellatrix è stata qui negli ultimi due mesi. – Narcissa sbuffò – Non mi sembra che abbia fatto nulla di sconveniente.  
- Piantala, Narcissa! – Rodolphus si arruffò i capelli striati di grigio – Parli proprio tu in sua difesa? Se avesse potuto Bellatrix avrebbe venduto la pelle di Draco per un po' di attenzione da parte di…  
- Ma Lui non le concede nessuna attenzione.  
Rodolphus si concesse il primo, vero sorriso trionfale della serata – Già! Non più. – i suoi occhi tornarono ad oscurarsi – Ma se facesse anche un solo cenno…  
Dei passi risuonarono lungo le scale, zittendoli tutti e tre.  
Severus Piton attraversò la stanza senza curarsi della neve sciolta che, scivolando giù dal mantello, macchiava i preziosi tappeti di Narcissa.  
- Buona sera, Severus. – Malfoy sorrise – Grazie per i regali.  
Piton annuì e si avvicinò al caminetto scoppiettante. Vestito di nero, con occhi e capelli dello stesso colore, aveva un'aria alquanto lugubre. Ma era soprattutto la sua espressione, la totale mancanza di calore nei suoi gesti a dargli un aspetto malsano.  
- Beh, Severus? Sei così allegro anche tu perché oggi il nostro Signore vorrà sfogarsi contro di noi? Anche se non ha saputo fare meglio? – Lestrange ridacchiò – Ma guardate un po': Harry Potter è sfuggito di nuovo, e proprio tra le dita dell'Oscuro!  
- Stasera Rodolphus è alquanto insoffribile. – Lucius vuotò il suo calice – Vuoi qualcosa da bere, Severus?  
Piton annuì senza scomporsi.  
- Eppure l'Oscuro non ci ha convocati subito. Dubito che avrebbe aspettato se ci fossero state delle possibilità di… punire. – Malfoy richiuse la caraffa e porse il calice al nuovo venuto.  
- Alcune fonti… - Severus arricciò le labbra – Alcune fonti sostengono che l'Oscuro Signore sia stato molto impegnato dopo il piccolo incidente a Godric's Hollow. Si dice che il suo giocattolo gli abbia fornito un motivo per non crucciarsi troppo della perdita di Harry Potter, che lo abbia compensato.  
Rodolphus sorrise ed allungò i piedi verso il fuoco – Davvero, Severus? – gli scoccò un'occhiata furba – Allora non dovremmo preoccuparci. Dimmi, cosa hai fatto per Natale? Personalmente credo che il modo migliore per trascorrere quei giorni sia andare in campeggio. In campeggio in qualcuna delle nostre godibili foreste, cosa ne pensi?  
Severus scrollò le spalle – Non ho tempo per spostarmi da Hogwarts.  
- Preside scrupoloso. – Lestrange si umettò le labbra – Sai che, di recente, ho proprio pensato ad Hogwarts?  
- Davvero? Ne hai sentito ancora la… nostalgia? – gli occhi di Piton erano ridotti a due fessure.  
- Oh, no. Dovevo semplicemente fare una commissione alla Gringott ed ho ripensato a quella cosa **che… beh, era nel tuo ufficio prima di finire nella mia camera di sicurezza.  
Piton annuì.  
- E non ne senti mai la mancanza? Un così bell'oggetto, una spada di pregio. – Rodolphus tese il calice ad un incredulo Lucius – Posso avere un altro po' di quel vino delizioso, per favore?  
- Non capisco.  
- ****_E' difficile capire Rodolphus. _****  
Lestrange si voltò di scatto, incapace di resistere al richiamo che il suono di quella voce esercitava su di lui – Bellatrix… - soffiò.  
La donna lo ignorò, avvicinandosi al divano e sedendo accanto a Narcissa – Potrei quasi dire che sei ubriaco, Rodolphus. Quasi.  
- Vorrei tanto esserlo. – Lestrange si concentrò sul fuoco che scoppiettava nel caminetto.  
Per un po' rimasero tutti in un silenzio assorto e, in qualche caso, imbarazzato.  
- Potrebbe darsi che siamo qui solo per scambiarci qualche frivolo convenevole. – Narcissa arricciò le labbra – Per il nuovo anno.  
Lucius Malfoy fece spallucce – Suppongo che sia inutile preoccuparsi prima del tempo.  
- Perché, chi è preoccupato? – Lestrange passò in rassegna i presenti con lo sguardo, soffermandosi su Severus – Tu sei preoccupato?  
- Dovrei esserlo?  
- Non saprei, era tanto per discutere.  
Con un colpetto di tosse per annunciare la propria presenza, Flubby attraversò la stanza a testa bassa – L'Oscuro Signore è al cancello, padrone.  
Malfoy si infilò una mano tra i capelli – Mia cara, andiamo a riceverlo.  
Bellatrix si era già alzata ed avviata alla porta prima che Narcissa potesse rispondere – Muovetevi, volete far attendere l'Oscuro Signore? – sibilò.  
- Dovremmo andare tutti. – Rodolphus si sollevò, spolverandosi la marsina. Le labbra incurvate in un sorrisetto furbo – Meglio mostrarsi ossequiosi. – superò Bellatrix e si avviò verso le scale di pietra – Come mi è stato insegnato dalla mia ex moglie.  
- Ma… -  
- Niente ma. – Lestrange ridacchiò, tornando a voltarsi verso i suoi amici. Con un pizzico di sorpresa pensò che Bellatrix volesse gettarsi tra le sue braccia; era una cosa assurda… ma il suo corpo reagì comunque slanciandosi in avanti, e provando una fitta di delusione quando lei si limitò ad inginocchiarsi, seguita da tutti gli altri.  
Rodolphus non poté far altro che girarsi e rendere omaggio all'Oscuro Signore che incombeva su di loro.  
- Siamo imperdonabili, mio Signore. Avremmo voluto tributarti un'accoglienza ben più degna. – Malfoy si morse le labbra in attesa di una qualche reprimenda.  
Voldemort, tuttavia, non disse nulla. Limitandosi a sfilare tra i suoi servi inginocchiati per accomodarsi nel salone.  
Rodolphus sollevò la testa abbastanza da cogliere il passaggio di un'altra persona, lo sventolio del mantello che indossava Maya; pensò di arrischiarsi a tirarlo un po', solo per trasmetterle un segnale di vicinanza.  
Sospirò, sopraffatto ancora una volta da un'ondata di rimorsi. Nonostante tutto, nonostante i piani a lungo termine e tutte le cose che avevano stabilito… la aveva lasciata sola. Racimolando un briciolo di onestà si disse che, almeno all'inizio, non avrebbe scommesso un soldo bucato sulla sua sopravvivenza.  
Lentamente i Mangiamorte seguirono l'Oscuro Signore; disponendosi intorno a lui e senza riuscire a mascherare la paura che quel genere di riunioni suscitava in tutti loro. Lestrange gettò un'occhiatina a Bellatrix con la coda dell'occhio; più che spaventata sembrava sul punto di esplodere. Seguì il suo sguardo e sorrise alla Babbana che, con il cappuccio quasi completamente calato sul viso, se ne stava placidamente in piedi, alle spalle di Voldemort. Incolume.  
La voce dell'Oscuro lo costrinse a concentrarsi su quello che stava succedendo.  
- …Dobbiamo prendere provvedimenti. Ho lasciato a voi buona parte delle scelte, e libertà d' ****azione con il Ministero. Eppure avete osato deludermi profondamente, ignorando la mia generosità, lasciando quello che è mio di diritto nelle mani di incapaci, di creature inferiori e prive di intelletto.  
Lestrange non riuscì ad evitare di inarcare un sopracciglio: si trattava di un discorso un po' troppo pretenzioso per l'uomo che aveva deciso di assegnare i Carrow ad Hogwarts. Non proprio il massimo esempio di intelligenza e capacità.  
- Ma mio Signore… credevo che fossi soddisfatto delle disposizioni di Yaxley, e del modo in cui dirigiamo O'Tusoe… - Voldemort interruppe Lucius Malfoy con un gesto brusco della mano.  
- Ti prendi gioco di me, Lucius?  
Malfoy si inchinò – No, no! Mai!  
- Dovrei essere soddisfatto della gestione di Dolores Umbridge? Ma sono stato negligente, è colpa mia.  
- Mio Signore. – Severus Piton mosse un passo in avanti – Faremo tutto il necessario contro chi ti ha deluso. Ma mi sto chiedendo… come e quando questo sia accaduto. Ultimamente non ci sono stati problemi al Ministero. Dovremmo essere messi a conoscenza di qualcosa?  
- No. – Voldemort sibilò minaccioso, alzandosi e battendo la mano sul ripiano del tavolo.  
- Liberatevi della Umbridge. E di Yaxley, e di O'Tusoe e di ogni altro idiota al Ministero. Di ogni ingrato, incapace, patetico essere che con la sua cecità minacci il mio potere.  
Rodolphus sussultò, non riuscì ad evitare di scoccare un'occhiata incredula alla donna Babbana che continuava a restare tranquillamente immobile; per un istante ebbe l'impressione di scorgere un baluginio color sangue al di sotto del cappuccio.  
****_(...continua.)_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitolo 21: Compleanno******

C'era qualcosa di nuovo nella cucina di Casa Riddle, e non si trattava solo della fila di pudding avvolti in vecchi teli e appesi a quello che era stato un bastone per le tende, o della lunga serie di biscotti dalle forme più strane che Nagini occhieggiava da sotto al tavolo. Non erano le lucette intermittenti che Maya aveva rubato nel giardino di uno degli abitanti di Little Hangleton e collegato al vetusto impianto elettrico della grande casa.  
Non si trattava delle pietanze che sobbollivano nelle pentole ammaccate che sbuffavano vapore tra il caminetto ed i fornelli, né delle decorazioni natalizie raffazzonate che penzolavano qui e lì come ragni appesi ai loro fili… ma era la torta di compleanno un po' sbilenca che aspettava di essere guarnita e che, deposta sul tavolo proprio al centro della stanza, sembrava calamitare su di sé tutta l'attenzione.  
Maya versò del cioccolato fuso nella sac a poche fai da te che era riuscita a rimediare e si preparò ad affrontare il dolce; lo decorò con attenzione, come se fosse stata impegnata in qualcosa di davvero importante e difficile, e sorrise soddisfatta per il risultato.  
La pendola del piano di sopra batté le diciannove.  
- Devo prepararmi. – Maya si slacciò il grembiule e si affrettò verso la porta prima di bloccarsi e voltarsi di scatto – Non più di due biscotti, Nagini! Non finirli tutti.  
Riuscì ad intravedere la coda del grande serpente che scivolava a tutta velocità al riparo del tavolo; c'era un grande spazio vuoto tra i biscotti allineati sul ripiano. La donna sbuffò e si precipitò al piano di sopra.  
Casa Riddle somigliava un po' ad uno scrigno dei tesori; quando Maya riusciva a mettere da parte l'idea di tutto quello che era accaduto lì dentro… riusciva persino a divertirsi. Nelle settimane precedenti era riuscita a fornire all'Oscuro Signore una buona dose di informazioni che avrebbero giocato a loro vantaggio, e gli aveva promesso di guidarlo verso il ragazzo che aveva posseduto la Stecca della Morte. Ma per il resto si erano quasi ignorati; quasi come se gli eventi di Halloween avessero segnato un confine invisibile, aumentando la fiducia tra loro ma allontanandoli fisicamente.  
Maya si guardò frettolosamente allo specchio, e come avrebbe potuto essere diversamente? Non c'era né motivo né possibilità che l'Oscuro Signore volesse davvero unirsi ad una Babbana. O ad un altro essere umano, se era per questo, non in modo stabile.  
La donna si fermò a guardare i vestiti che aveva riesumato dalla soffitta, alcuni erano sfuggiti alle tarme ed alle operazioni di bonifica che avevano tentato i proprietari della casa dopo i Riddle, ed ora erano lì, allineati sul letto, in attesa di essere indossati dopo quasi un secolo di inutilizzo.  
I parenti di Voldemort erano morti all'alba degli anni Quaranta, ma questi abiti dovevano essere ancora precedenti, appartenuti a qualche elegante signora d'inizio Secolo.  
Con qualche piccolo aggiustamento sarebbero andati bene.  
Maya socchiuse gli occhi, pensierosa. Perché lo stava facendo? Perché sperare?  
Le sarebbe bastato concentrarsi sull'Horcrux per spiare i suoi movimenti, per scoprire dove fosse… però aveva paura di farlo. Immaginare di vederlo in compagnia di qualche Strega desiderosa di servire il proprio Signore le dava la nausea. Anche adesso, anche se si limitava a pensarci fuggevolmente.  
Si sedette sulla sponda del letto, slacciandosi i bottoncini del castigato colletto per poter sfiorare e stringere il medaglione.  
- Cosa mi sta succedendo?  
L'Horcrux non le rispose, limitandosi ad irradiare un calore che la faceva sentire più felice, più completa.  
Rodolphus le avrebbe detto che era stata sciocca a permettergli di possederla, a permettergli di scivolarle dentro con tanta facilità. Ma lo aveva desiderato, accidenti, non si era trattato di ingenuità. Solo… di quel tipo di desiderio che prescinde dai rischi, dalla ragionevolezza. E, d'altra parte, perché mai Lestrange si sarebbe dovuto fingere stupito e sconcertato? Lo sapeva, no? Lo sapeva sin dall'inizio. Perché era così che l'aveva trovata. Perché era per quella ragione che era **riuscito ad identificarla, a catturarla mentre lei pronunciava il nome di Voldemort. Perché gli serviva un'altra donna, una che non fosse sua moglie ma che potesse metterla da parte agli occhi dell'Oscuro.  
Non c'era nessuna Sindrome di Stoccolma, le cose erano molto più semplici.  
Ed ora che aveva permesso all'Oscuro Signore di toccarla e di vedere alcune delle cose che desiderava… strinse con più vigore l'Horcrux.  
Solo immaginare che lui potesse essere con Bellatrix la faceva impazzire.  
Perché, perché Bellatrix? Una squilibrata, una donna incapace di moderarlo, di ascoltarlo senza adattarsi servilmente a tutte le sue richieste. Una donna che non capiva un accidenti dell'amore, una che aveva tradito il compagno che si era rovinato la vita per starle accanto.  
Maya non ebbe bisogno di guardarsi allo specchio per sapere che i suoi occhi rilucevano di una preoccupante luce sanguigna. Sospirò, tentando di mettere da parte i pensieri nefasti e si dedicò ai vestiti che aveva scelto; si doveva essere affezionata allo stile edoardiano perché, alla fine, indossò un completo da sera di quella foggia. E, osservandosi allo specchio, pensò di poter essere quasi passibile, anche se non era né bella né perfetta. Con una punta di ilarità si sistemò i guanti macchiati dal passare del tempo, e sospirò perché avrebbe potuto indossare soltanto le scarpe da ginnastica.  
Nagini si affacciò sulla soglia, sibilando pigramente.  
- Qualcosa sta bruciando?  
Il serpente si limitò a far oscillare la testa, e la donna lo seguì giù in cucina per mettere a punto le ultime cose.  
Maya si era domandata dove potesse essere più saggio apparecchiare; il salotto era stato teatro di eventi troppo sgradevoli per poter essere davvero preso in considerazione.  
Non aveva alcuna intenzione di festeggiare alla stessa tavola dove i Riddle ci avevano rimesso le penne. Chiedere all'Oscuro Signore di cenare in cucina, però, poteva non essere la mossa giusta. Ma, d'altro canto, perché no? Questo poteva offrirgli. Inutile pensare di poter sistemare una camera perché sembrasse all'altezza di quelle dei Malfoy.  
Con un po' di fatica aveva trasportato un vecchio grammofono giù ed aveva scelto alcuni dischi, vecchi valzer, per rendere un po' più speciale l'atmosfera.  
- Bene. – sospirò dopo aver coperto anche l'ultima pietanza – Non resta che aspettare.  
Si sedette con le mani in grembo, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore.  
La pendola suonò un'altra ora, poi un'altra ancora. Maya mise da parte un tovagliolo che aveva continuato ad annodare e snodare per far trascorrere un po' di tempo nell'inutile tentativo di non sentirsi delusa.  
- A quanto pare non tornerà stasera. – sfiorò l'Horcrux che nascondeva al di sotto dell'abito e sospirò. Sarebbe bastato dare una sbirciatina, solo una piccola sbirciatina per essere sicuri. Ma meglio di no.  
- Che idea stupida ho avuto! – si alzò, senza nessuna intenzione di sparecchiare o mettere via tutto il cibo che aveva preparato, e si avviò in camera da letto al colmo dell'irritazione contro sé stessa.  
Il rumore di passi che scendevano dal piano di sopra la congelò – M… mio Signore? – si affacciò alla ringhiera, con il naso all'insù ed un'espressione stupida stampata in faccia. Chissà perché non riusciva a sembrare mai altro che sciocca quando c'era lui. Voldemort scivolò lentamente fuori dal buio, soffermandosi brevemente sulla sua figura e preparandosi a superarla come se niente fosse, come aveva fatto nelle ultime settimane.  
La Babbana deglutì.  
- C'è un problema in cucina...  
La fulminò con lo sguardo, con un misto di ostilità ed aggressività che usava con quelli che lo interpellavano a sproposito e quando sembrava seccato di avere chiunque intorno – E allora? – sibilò.  
Per un attimo la donna provò l'impulso di mandarlo al diavolo, ma questo era Voldemort e non c'era molto da fare per renderlo più civile. Almeno non per quella sera.  
- E' per Nagini. Credo che abbia ingerito qualcosa di strano, ha passato tutto il giorno sotto al tavolo.  
****_A mangiare biscotti. _****  
- Sciocchezze.  
- Capisco. – Maya fece spallucce – Non vuoi controllare, allora? – si girò sui tacchi per tornare di sotto, e sorrise quando si rese conto che la stava seguendo.  
- Ho passato l'intero giorno facendo piani per il Ministero. – ringhiò l'uomo alle sue spalle – E solo per colpa tua. Nonostante non fossero emerse prove contro Yaxley e gli altri. Se mi stai ancora prendendo in giro… se dovessi pensare che tu stia cercando di manipolarmi con dei falsi allarmi… - si interruppe e inclinò il capo in ascolto.  
Maya soffocò una risata immaginando Nagini che metteva in funzione il grammofono dopo averli sentiti scendere.  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli che avrebbero potuto essere una famiglia. Una famiglia strana e spaventosa, ma pur sempre una famiglia vera. Se solo lui avesse rinunciato a metà di quella follia che non portava da nessuna parte.  
Si fece da parte, consapevole che nessuna delle cose che desiderava sarebbero mai accadute a meno che non intervenisse un miracolo, ma pur sempre desiderosa di godere di quell'attimo.  
Si fermò sulla soglia, lasciandogli via libera.  
Voldemort la superò con un ringhio sommesso, fermandosi dopo appena due passi.  
****_Sì, ora voglio sapere._**** Le dita della Babbana scivolarono a carezzare l'Horcrux, mentre la mente di Voldemort si apriva per lei come avrebbe potuto fare un libro qualunque.  
C'era la solita rabbia. Maya la avvertì mentre montava fin quasi al punto di esplodere… pensieri troppo veloci per poter essere distinti con chiarezza le sfrecciarono in mente. ****_Babbana. Come osa? Non allo stesso livello. Impossibile. Non in questa casa. Uccidere. Ignorare. _****  
E poi, eccolo lì, un empito di desiderio capace di sgonfiare ogni altro pensiero. Non ancora per lei, non direttamente. Ma per la tavola, per la torta e le candele accese. Per le stupide luci intermittenti, ed i ripiani imbrattati di zucchero a velo. Per quel momento che per un uomo sarebbe stato comune, ma per una divinità era quasi inafferrabile.  
Il primo dolce di compleanno, la prima festa di quel tipo. Qualcosa che lui avrebbe dovuto disprezzare con tutto sé stesso ma che non poteva fingere di non desiderare almeno un pochino. Allungò un braccio e gettare la tavola all'aria non gli sarebbe costato nulla. Ma, alla fine di tutto, quando sarebbe capitato di nuovo?  
Era una torta orrenda, sbilenca e decorata senza precisione. Però… però sopra c'era scritto il suo nome. E questo avrebbe potuto essere nello stesso tempo offensivo o terribilmente comico.  
Non comico nello stesso modo in cui era possibile ridere per la disfatta di un nemico, ma in modo nuovo.  
Si sedette a capotavola con una certa riluttanza.  
- C'è il mio nome sopra. – osservò.  
- Sì, beh. – Maya fece spallucce – Buon compleanno.  
Lui allungò la mano per tagliarsene una fetta.  
- Ma c'è la cena, prima. – la donna quasi rise per l'espressione attonita del Mago, per lo sconcerto che aveva negli occhi, per essere stato fermato… per tutto il resto – Però… che fa? La torta può essere mangiata prima e dopo, no? Però dovresti prima… - fece cenno alle candeline.  
- Cosa?  
- Soffiare e spegnerle. Ed esprimere un desiderio.  
****_Uno lo esprimerò anche io e speriamo che si avveri. _****  
****_(...continua.)_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitolo 22: L'Onore delle Armi******

Il valzer continuava a suonare. Il disco saltava ed una parte della melodia riprendeva dallo stesso punto: se ne rendeva conto solo vagamente. La sua attenzione era completamente appuntata altrove.  
Un bicchiere di vino si era rovesciato, ed il liquido rosso aveva disegnato uno strano ghirigoro sulla tovaglia, un arabesco che non riusciva a decifrare.  
Non riusciva a decifrare più nulla, né a spostare lo sguardo.  
Chiuse gli occhi solo per un attimo, incapace di fermarsi, incapace di preoccuparsi per qualunque altra cosa che andasse oltre il piacere, oltre quella corsa impazzita. Ma doveva vederla: voleva vedere il momento esatto in cui tutto sarebbe finito nella gloria, e allora avrebbe urlato ancora mentre dolore e delizia si mescolavano, e avrebbe confermato di essere il suo padrone. Aveva desiderato così tante cose, e così tante volte aveva pensato a dominare… ma mai in questo modo. Non era mai stato qualcosa di personale. Il possesso di una singola persona non era mai stato altro che una questione di lussuria. E, anche adesso, si trattava di lussuria…eppure era **_anche_**** una cosa personale.  
Ma non poteva pensarci, non mentre andavano così in fretta. Non poteva pensare alla gabbia d'oro in cui desiderava tenerla solo per sé, sempre solo per sé stesso. E sottometterla, sottometterla, sottometterla mentre lei avrebbe lottato per non piegarsi.  
Ansimò, abbassandosi tanto da poterle mordere la gola.  
La fine era lì a pochi passi. A distanza di un solo respiro, e poi…**

L'Oscuro Signore boccheggiò, spalancò gli occhi e si passò una mano sul viso. Ancora sconvolto dal sogno. Ancora sconvolto in più di un senso.  
I rintocchi della pendola risuonavano nella grande casa.  
Voldemort richiuse gli occhi, provando a rilassarsi sulla poltrona. Provando a ritrovare il filo del pensiero che stava inseguendo prima di addormentarsi.  
**_Esperimenti di Magia Medievale, sangue di unicorno. _****  
Il libro che aveva cominciato a leggere dopo cena era caduto sul pavimento. Il Mago sollevò una palpebra e lo spiò con una certa diffidenza, nello stesso modo in cui avrebbe degnato di attenzione un grosso scarafaggio morto.  
****_Il sangue di unicorno… il sapore del sangue… il sapore dei morsi e dei baci. _****  
L'Oscuro Signore si alzò e si avvicinò al camino, inginocchiandosi davanti al fuoco.  
- Perché? – sibilò alle fiamme che si stavano spegnendo. Si sfregò la fronte con le nocche della mano, come se fosse bastato tanto per farne uscire i pensieri fastidiosi.  
Doveva essere la casa.  
Si alzò con un salto, e con un ringhio afferrò una vecchia sedia per scagliarla nel caminetto. Furioso per la lussuria che continuava a mescolarsi alla rabbia solo per farlo impazzire.  
Doveva essere la maledetta casa.  
La maledetta casa di suo padre. Un genitore che non riconosceva, che aveva ucciso tra quelle mura… un Babbano.  
****_Un Babbano_****. Gli mancò il fiato. E adesso, da qualche parte, il suo spettro stava ridendo perché Voldemort, perché l'Oscuro Signore si stava riducendo a provare i desideri mediocri di un Tom Riddle qualunque. Perché desiderava una Babbana qualunque e… perché mai?  
Per una cena, per una torta?  
Per una fottuta festa di compleanno, perché lei stava dormendo in una stanza troppo vicina, perché continuava a sfidarlo e ronzargli intorno? Perché?  
Si umettò le labbra mentre un pensiero fastidioso gli si disegnava in mente.  
Poteva averla in modo completo, dopotutto.  
Solo una volta.  
Una volta sola.  
Quel tanto che bastava a separare per sempre la fantasia dalla realtà. Quel tanto che bastava per ****rendersi conto che il sapore di una donna come quella gli avrebbe lasciato l'amaro in bocca, il gusto della mediocrità, della caducità. Per completare quello che avevano appena iniziato.  
Rabbrividì senza sapere perché.  
Quando mai si era ridotto a brancolare nel buio, a farsi subissare dai dubbi?  
Lui ****_prendeva_****.  
E lo avrebbe fatto anche questa volta.  
Raggiunse la porta in pochi passi e affrontò il corridoio nello stesso modo in cui era solito affrontare una battaglia, la necessità di un'esecuzione, i suoi nemici e tutto il resto del mondo per il quale non provava nulla. Il resto del mondo che non valeva una fetta della sua prima torta di compleanno. ****_Perché stava perdendo tempo? _****  
Perché perdeva tempo quando, a pochi passi di distanza, c'era una donna che, se lui non avesse fatto nulla, sarebbe morta prima o poi, per qualcosa o per qualcuno, lasciandolo solo come era stato fino ad una manciata di istanti prima?  
Si sentiva ebbro. Eppure non aveva bevuto, non…  
Iniziò a correre in preda ad un'onda di panico infantile, ciascuno dei dubbi che aveva continuato ad alimentare per mesi completamente dimenticato dalla grandezza di un'illuminazione improvvisa.  
Il problema non stava nel fatto che quella fosse una Babbana, una creatura inferiore. Non gli importava nulla del fatto che l'amore non esistesse. Non gli importava degli altri, delle sue stesse leggi, dei suoi limiti, delle cose che si era imposto.  
Sciocchezze, tutte sciocchezze.  
Ma lei, la sua Babbana, andava un po' via ogni istante che passava mentre lui decideva di trascurarla. ****_Perché era mortale._**** Perché era diversa e lui, che stupido, non si era accorto di come lei gli appartenesse. Di quanto desiderasse conservarla davvero in una piccola gabbia d'oro se questo fosse stato sufficiente a poterla avere per sempre con sé. Per odiarla, per maltrattarla, per bruciare di lussuria. Per maledirla e piegarla.  
Per possederla.  
****_La prima persona che gli apparteneva._****  
Rimase immobile con la mano sulla maniglia. Tirò un respiro e aprì la porta, lentamente.  
Maya stava dormendo, perfettamente sé stessa, buffa e bizzarra anche così. Imperfetta.  
Voldemort scivolò dentro, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, avanzando fino al letto e sedendosi accanto alla donna con tutta la delicatezza che non aveva mai messo in un gesto simile.  
- Io voglio odiarti. – le sue lunghe, pallide dita scivolarono tra i capelli della donna – Io voglio poterti odiare per sempre.  
Maya aprì gli occhi e sorrise, non ancora del tutto certa di essere sveglia.  
- Credo di non essere riuscito a dormire per questo motivo. Mi sono svegliato eccitato come un quindicenne. – rise con una inaspettata nota di pura gioia e pura follia – Io voglio possederti più di quanto non abbia mai posseduto nulla. E ti voglio conservare perché niente di te vada perduto, mai.  
Le lunghe dita si spostarono sul viso, strofinando via con delicatezza le tracce del sonno  
– Capisci? – si abbassò per premere la fronte contro quella di lei – Stupida Babbana, capisci? Ti ordino di prepararmi dei maledetti dolci per… - scosse la testa.  
- Sempre? – mormorò lei.  
- No. Suona melenso. – Voldemort si accigliò – E finto. Ma io… - le sue labbra disegnarono un ma noi al quale la sua bocca non diede suono.  
- Ho capito.  
Il Mago si scostò lentamente, stendendosi accanto alla donna e attirandola tra le proprie braccia.  
Provò l'impulso di dirle che, invece, lui non capiva. Non capiva perché si sentiva instabile quando pochi metri li separavano e completo quando restavano vicini. Completo nell'odio, nella terribile essenza di quello che era. Senza uccellini cinguettanti e nuvole di zucchero filato. Un mostro completo. Un Signore Oscuro Completo.  
Come se fossero state stregate per farlo le sue dita tornarono a scivolare tra i capelli della Babbana.  
- Voglio farti una promessa. Lord Voldemort mantiene sempre le sue promesse. Guardami.  
Maya si scostò quel tanto che bastava per farlo, per incontrare gli occhi rossi che bruciavano nel ****buio – Ti ascolto.  
L'uomo deglutì – Io ti farò del male… per sempre. – sorrise – Ti torturerò, ti punirò, ti avrò in mio potere, ti obbligherò ad essere mia in tutti i modi che saprò escogitare. Dividerò con te la rabbia, il desiderio di sottomettere e piegare. Ma in cambio di questo non ci sarà male che potrà toccarti, né uomo, né tempo, né malattia. Io sarò il tuo solo male.  
Maya socchiuse gli occhi e quando sollevò nuovamente le palpebre la luce nel suo sguardo era la stessa degli occhi dell'uomo. Una languida luminescenza del colore del sangue, torbida e appassionata.  
La donna si sollevò, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui – Davvero? – sussurrò.  
Senza parole, Voldemort annuì.  
- Allora… c'è qualcosa che devi sapere. – le sue dita corsero ai bottoncini del castigato colletto, aprendoli uno dopo l'altro.  
Quando il vestito le scivolò sulle spalle, mettendo a nudo il petto ed il medaglione che scintillava nella luce malsana delle candele, entrambi trattennero il fiato in un attimo che sembrò dilatarsi all'infinito.  
Voldemort allungò una mano… sfiorando appena il ciondolo d'oro brunito ed avvolgendola intorno ad un seno, incapace di resistere al desiderio di sfiorare, stringere, adorare.  
- Non avevo mai capito che… - sollevò il viso con l'espressione di un drogato, di un pazzo, di un santo nel pieno dell'estasi – Tu fossi così… perfetta.  
Maya rise, una risata che non era solo sua… ma di entrambi, e lo spinse giù, afferrandogli i polsi e sollevandoli al di sopra della testa del Mago. Bloccandolo sul letto, facendolo completamente prigioniero.  
Le pietre verdi che decoravano l'Horcrux scintillavano più delle fiamme delle candele.  
Voldemort inclinò il capo e si arrese.  
****_(...continua.)_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitolo 23: Le Ragioni della Gelosia ******

Non era più buio, lame di luce filtravano attraverso le tende, attraverso la struttura del vetusto baldacchino disegnando strane figure luminose tutto intorno.  
L'Oscuro Signore sollevò una mano e la osservò; il modo in cui restava in parte nell'ombra e l'altra metà immersa nei deboli riverberi del sole. La rigirò, spostandola lentamente come per studiarla. E poi, sempre con cautela, l'abbassò sul seno della donna addormentata al suo fianco, senza smettere di guardare come se si stesse sforzando di apprendere qualcosa, un segreto importante, una rivelazione.  
Per un istante ebbe l'impressione che la sua pelle traslucida e solcata da sottili venature scure non fosse poi così differente da quella di Maya, come se l'una e l'altra cosa fossero parti di uno stesso meccanismo che da solo non poteva funzionare nel modo corretto. Non era un'idea sulla quale desiderasse soffermarsi, ma non poté impedirle di fluttuare tra gli altri pensieri che si mescolavano dentro la sua mente; non aveva mai condiviso il proprio sonno, lo stesso letto con nessuno. Mai per un tempo superiore a quello necessario ad accoppiarsi.  
E adesso, invece…  
Socchiuse gli occhi: non poteva aspettare. Scivolò sopra di lei, trovando la posizione migliore per aprirle le gambe. Le braccia di Maya si chiusero intorno al suo corpo, e la donna sorrise inarcandosi verso di lui, suscitandogli una nuova, più intensa contrazione nei lombi.

Voldemort riaprì gli occhi e si leccò le labbra. Il cuore di Maya batteva a pochissima distanza dal suo orecchio. Era un posto molto comodo per restare a riposare mentre il mondo cercava di tornare sul proprio asse.  
L'Horcrux scintillava a qualche centimetro dal suo viso. Riusciva a sentire anche il suo battito, il leggero e soddisfatto ronzio metallico che emetteva senza sosta.  
- Dove lo hai preso? – il fatto di non essere furibondo lo sorprendeva ancora.  
Maya si mosse sotto di lui, ma Voldemort la immobilizzò sistemandosi ancora più comodamente sul suo seno mentre lei gli disegnava piccoli cerchi sulla nuca.  
- Dove lo hai preso? – insisté.  
- Non dalla caverna.  
Lui annuì, sollevandosi per guardarla in viso ma senza smettere di premersi contro il suo corpo.  
- Regolus Black riuscì a sottrartelo prima di morire.  
Voldemort allungò una mano per carezzarle la bocca resa ancora più gonfia e rossa dai baci e dai morsi. Lei gli sfiorò il polpastrello con i denti prima di continuare.  
- Credo che Regolus sia ancora sul fondo della grotta, tra gli Inferi. – non riuscì ad impedirsi di rabbrividire – Avrei potuto fare la stessa fine.  
- No! – sibilò lui, appiattendola sul letto e strappandole un piccolo gemito di dolore che ignorò, continuando a provare l'impellente bisogno di toccare, dominare e possedere. Come se ogni suo gesto fosse sufficiente a scacciare l'idea della morte e della perdita che solo nominare la caverna poteva evocare: c'erano andati così vicini, lì e non solo.  
- Non mi sono già dimenticata della tua promessa, mio unico male. – sussurrò, la voce bassa e calda. Lui annuì.  
- In ogni caso Regolus è morto nella caverna, e l'Horcrux è stato portato via.  
- Chi? – c'era una sfumatura pericolosa nella voce di Voldemort.  
- Un Elfo Domestico. – la Babbana sorrise pigramente davanti all'espressione rabbiosa e stupefatta del Mago – Quante volte dovrai correre dei rischi inutili solo perché hai sottovalutato il tuo nemico, mio… - deglutì e scosse la testa, sforzandosi di non dare un nome esatto a quello che provava – Per molto tempo il medaglione è rimasto dimenticato, e poi è stato rubato e consegnato a qualcuno che conosci: Dolores Umbridge.  
Il viso della donna e quello di Voldemort riflessero lo stesso disgusto.  
- A lei lo ho preso.  
- Ma come, quando? – sembrava impossibile che una Babbana avesse sopraffatto una simile arpia e **che la notizia non fosse trapelata in alcun modo.  
- A Londra. Prima che Dolohov mi vedesse in quel bar con Potter ed i suoi amici.  
Voldemort annuì - E quello scarto della società, quella… - scosse la testa – Si è fatta derubare senza alzare un dito?  
- Ho avuto aiuto.  
- Lestrange. – gli occhi di Voldemort si incupirono mentre scopriva, per la prima volta, i morsi del sospetto e della gelosia.  
- Non sapeva perché. Non sa nulla degli Horcrux. – Maya si illanguidì sotto di lui, detestandosi per la necessità di omettere parte della verità e per le bugie che avrebbe dovuto continuare a pronunciare – Quello è il tuo ed il mio segreto. – soffiò con la voce arrochita. Avrebbe voluto che fosse vero… se solo si fossero trovati in un mondo ideale.  
Voldemort abbassò la testa, mentre i pensieri svanivano nel rombo del sangue che scorreva più rapido. Morse e baciò fino a quando non fu sazio ed il sapore del sangue non si fu mescolato a quello di Maya.  
- Mai, mai più… - ordinò.  
La Babbana socchiuse gli occhi, l'immagine di Lestrange che si formava nella sua mente riflettendo il flusso dei pensieri dell'Oscuro Signore.  
- Mai più, cosa?  
- Mai più Lestrange. Mai più contare sull'aiuto di qualcuno che non sia… - il suo viso si indurì – Il tuo padrone.  
Maya ignorò ancora una volta la voce della coscienza che le suggeriva di saltare giù dal letto e correre urlando verso un luogo dove nessuno avrebbe avuto il potere di darle ordini. Eppure, se lo avesse fatto, si sarebbe trattato di una presa in giro.  
Aspetterò, si disse. E rispose con una scrollata di spalle, se non altro per non attirare le capricciose ire di Voldemort su Rodolphus.  
****_Non diciamoci altro, se non vogliamo tradirci più di quanto non sia destino. _****  
- Sei mia, adesso. Solo mia.  
Maya sorrise. No, non c'era nessun buon motivo per correre via, per fingere di non desiderare tutto questo. Per fingere di non provare un tuffo al cuore ogni volta che l'espressione di Voldemort si congelava in un ringhio possessivo, mentre la stringeva in un modo che riusciva a conciliare la goffa avidità di un bambino, la minaccia di un uomo privo di scrupoli e la follia che gli era propria. Si disse che doveva essere impazzita, ma l'idea che tutti quegli aspetti dell'Oscuro Signore, adesso e con lei, escludessero l'altro Voldemort, quello ammantato di una finta, crudele cortesia, lontanissimo da chiunque ed indifferente, la faceva bruciare di gioia.  
L'Horcrux palpitò mentre Voldemort tornava a toccarla in modi sospesi tra la delizia e la tortura, e Maya lottò per trattenere una risata che minacciava di esplodere senza controllo.  
Oh, sì! Non ci sarebbe mai stato un Tom Riddle, un Voldemort del tutto diverso. Eppure… lo era. Adesso il mostro aveva deciso di possedere qualcuno solo per sé stesso, e per nessun altro nebuloso fine.  
Così, Maya se lo ripeté fino a quando l'impulso di ridere non venne sostituito da quello di piangere: tutto inizia… e tutto finisce qui, pensò. E poi ogni logica, ogni traccia di razionalità fu spazzata via ancora una volta.**

*

Casa Malfoy continuava a darle sui nervi, almeno quanto i suoi abitanti. Soprattutto di notte, quando il buio dava l'impressione di poter diventare soffocante.  
Persino la prospettiva di Nurmengard sembrava meno spaventosa di quel posto dove era stata prigioniera di un Elfo psicopatico e di una famiglia di Maghi pronti a venderla in cambio di un penny.  
Maya si dondolò sui talloni, tornando a studiare uno dei dipinti appesi alle pareti. Trovava più facile attendere lì, piuttosto che restare in salotto rischiando di scoccare qualche occhiata di troppo a **Rodolphus.  
Dopotutto le riunioni dei Mangiamorte non erano cosa che le competesse, e la sua attenzione era tutta per il loro Signore.  
La donna del quadro le concesse uno sguardo disgustato.  
- Sì, lo so. – Maya fece spallucce – Deve essere terribile continuare ad avere Babbani per casa. Ma prometto di non sporcare le piastrelle, giuro.  
- Sembrerebbe… incredibile.  
La voce acida di Bellatrix Black la raggelò. Maya non si degnò di voltarsi, ostinandosi a fissare il ritratto.  
- Sembrerebbe incredibile pensare che un Babbano sia capace di non insozzare tutto quello che trova. – Bellatrix strinse i pugni, livida di rabbia.  
- Sì, è vero. Credo che sia per questo che Voldemort ed io ci insozziamo così bene a vicenda.  
Maya si voltò nello stesso istante in cui Bellatrix scagliava la sua maledizione. La evitò e si affidò del tutto alla magia dell'Horcrux.  
Stupefatta Bellatrix barcollò e osservò la Bacchetta che le scivolava via dalle mani.  
- Cosa?  
- Questo, puttana! – con un ruggito di trionfo Maya decise che era molto meglio sfogare tutta la rabbia che aveva covato per mesi, tutto il disprezzo che avrebbe voluto vomitare su quella donna sin da subito e adesso… ancora di più. Mentre Bellatrix continuava a seguire con lo sguardo l'ascesa misteriosa della propria Bacchetta, Maya le afferrò i capelli e la spinse a terra, saltandole a cavalcioni e continuando a colpirla.  
Ma Bellatrix non era donna da starsene ferma; si ribellò come solo una pazza sarebbe stata capace di fare, schiaffeggiando, scalciando ed urlando.  
Maya continuò a starle sopra, ignorando il labbro che l'altra le aveva spaccato e le ciocche di capelli che Bellatrix sembrava intenzionata a strapparle.  
Non mollò la presa, continuando a sbatterle la testa su e giù.  
- Voldemort è mio, puttana! – ringhiò – E' un fottuto mezzosangue, capito? – provò ad allungare i pollici per ficcarli negli occhi della strega – Ed è mio! Non di una puttana isterica che non è in grado… - il pugno di Bellatrix le riempì la bocca di sangue per un attimo, ma Maya sputò e si chinò meglio su di lei per essere certa che ogni suo strillo venisse recepito – Che non è in grado di amarlo per quello che è. L'uomo che vuoi non esiste, puttana!  
Bellatrix riuscì in qualche modo a farle perdere la presa ed a spingerla giù. Provò a sgattaiolare verso la Bacchetta, ma Maya si giovò del proprio peso e della propria superiore altezza per inchiodarla sul pavimento prima che riuscisse a toccarla.  
- Santo Iddio! – il grido stupefatto di Narcissa Malfoy non le infastidì affatto. Maya continuò a picchiare e insultare almeno quanto lo faceva anche Bellatrix. Quando il braccio di un uomo si insinuò tra loro lei lo morse con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo.  
Rodolphus Lestrange riuscì a ritirare la mano e, in fine, ad afferrare Bellatrix per tirarla via. Maya si dimenò, insoddisfatta… ma l'Horcrux le mandò un brivido giù lungo la colonna vertebrale, rendendola improvvisamente consapevole degli occhi di fuoco appuntati sulla sua schiena, così che quando Voldemort la tirò all'in piedi non ne fu troppo stupita. Non stupita… ma piena di vergogna sì. Eppure avrebbe voluto potersi aggrappare a lui per spergiurare che era stato per una buona causa.  
- Crucio!  
Maya chiuse gli occhi, rassegnata. Fu con un certo stupore che si accorse di essere incolume mentre Bellatrix urlava ancora più di prima. Mentre Voldemort inceneriva la strega con lo sguardo, e continuava a stringere lei con una mano, infondendo in quel gesto tutta la rabbiosa possessività che le faceva sentire le gambe molli.  
Sembrava tutto così folle che, quando finì, Maya non se ne accorse neanche. Semplicemente si trovò sola con l'Oscuro Signore. E con la sua rabbia.  
****_(...continua.)_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitolo 24: Cose Che Non Possono Essere Dette******

Immerso nell'oscurità silenziosa della galleria dei ritratti di Casa Malfoy Voldemort sembrava ancora più distante, più inquietante.  
Maya deglutì cercando di rimettere in ordine i pensieri, sentendosi colpevole perché Bellatrix era riuscita a farle perdere la testa, vergognandosi per aver tenuto un comportamento da ragazza di strada e perché ogni passo falso poteva essere fatale.  
Voldemort restava semplicemente in silenzio con i suoi occhi da serpente appuntati su di lei. Maya non riuscì ad evitare di risistemarsi i capelli in un gesto nervoso.  
- Non guardarmi così. – sussurrò, anche se non era certa di poterlo chiedere. E, per la prima volta, quella prospettiva la sgomentò con tutta la forza che avrebbe dovuto avere sin da subito. Con tutto l'orrore del senso di inferiorità, di inadeguatezza che Voldemort le aveva instillato giorno dopo giorno.  
Dopotutto lei era la Babbana che era stata sorpresa a rotolare sul pavimento stringendo ciocche di capelli dell'ex amante e braccio destro dell'uomo che la teneva ad uso e consumo esclusivo del proprio piacere. L'uomo che aveva già chiarito cosa pensasse di quelli come lei: Babbani. Una razza inferiore. Una razza volgare.  
Maya si scoprì del tutto incapace di tornare ad affidarsi alla razionalità; c'erano troppe cose nascoste sotto la ordinata superficie, sotto la maschera tranquilla di dovere e certezze che si era imposta. Da qualche parte, per quanto fosse sgradevole, c'era qualche frammento del suo io di bambina, di ragazza e poi di donna destinata a vivere di insicurezze.  
E, per quanto l'Oscuro Signore avesse avvertito la necessità di considerarla una sua proprietà, una femmina utile per sfogare i propri desideri, con orrore Maya si rese conto di avere la nausea. Si voltò, consapevole che presto i suoi polmoni si sarebbero chiusi rifiutando di collaborare, e che le lacrime sarebbero rotolate sul suo viso come i massi di una frana impossibile da fermare. C'era una sola cosa possibile da fare: scappare. Anche se non c'era un posto dove andare, anche solo per due metri o per la distanza tra quel maledetto corridoio ed il piano inferiore. Forse, se fosse riuscita a raggiungere il giardino, avrebbe avuto la capacità di infilare di nuovo tutto nei punti più profondi e sperduti del suo cervello, nel vaso di Pandora.  
Ma Voldemort, impietoso com'era, le afferrò il braccio e la obbligò a ruotare per tornare a fissarlo. Obbligandola a confrontarsi ancora con il maledetto disagio che non l'abbandonava mai.  
La donna aprì la bocca e la richiuse, prese aria più volte cercando di emettere suoni che non volevano, non potevano uscire.  
Non c'era possibilità di dirgli la verità: che a grattare sulla banale superficie di qualcuno come lei, sotto strati di impassibile razionalità, poteva trovarsi di tutto. E che certe tempeste non si dovrebbero mai liberare, perché quando succede… non c'è modo di limitare i danni o di nascondere la distruzione che possono portare, e quella già inflitta.  
Ma, soprattutto, avrebbe voluto urlare la cosa che desiderava di più: **_voglio essere una tua eguale_****. Voglio che tu mi veda. Voglio che tu mi consideri al pari di te stesso.  
E, invece, se ne rimase così… perché per le persone come lei parlare dei propri sentimenti sarebbe stato più difficile che inventare su due piedi una macchina del tempo, o una navicella per volare su Saturno.  
Provò rabbia per quello che gli occhi di Voldemort riflettevano; una stupida donna a disagio, una stupida donna incapace di dire alcunché. Ma tant'era.  
La rabbia si acquietò nello stesso modo in cui era venuta – Mi dispiace. – riuscì a biascicare rivolgendogli un sorriso un po' storto. La solita Maya capace di fare grandi pasticci nel momento meno opportuno; con un po' di fortuna avrebbe indossato di nuovo la sua maschera e tutto sarebbe andato al suo posto, secondo il copione che c'era da recitare.  
Incontrò lo sguardo negli occhi rosso sangue, la collera furibonda dell'uomo che la possedeva e… qualcos'altro. Una scintilla di curiosità. Ed un barlume di preoccupazione, anche se forse lo stava solo immaginando.  
Si domandò cosa sarebbe successo se avesse sfiorato l'Horcrux, se avesse permesso ai pensieri di ****Voldemort di farsi suoi. Sollevò la mano e la lasciò ricadere, poi sfiorò la manica della tunica scura e sottile del Mago.  
- Mi dispiace per questo stupido, spiacevole spettacolo. – sospirò – Non avrei dovuto reagire, non avrei dovuto… permettermi di… -  
- Non puoi rischiare! – Voldemort sibilò tentando di impedirsi di darle una scrollata. ****_Non ancora, non puoi rischiare fino a quando non avrò provveduto_****. Le sollevò il mento con un dito. In ogni singolo, maledetto istante Bellatrix avrebbe potuto ucciderla – Mai più, quante volte dovrò ripeterlo? Non devi mai più mettere in pericolo ciò che è mio! – le parole vennero fuori con più asprezza di quella che lui avrebbe voluto. Venate di una sfumatura di cattiveria che nascondeva cose che l'Oscuro Signore non avrebbe neanche mai dovuto pensare e che semplificava tutto.  
Maya rimase immobile, stupita. Poi annuì.  
Ma Voldemort scosse la testa, dopo quella più impellente e tremenda preoccupazione c'era qualcos'altro. Qualcosa di altrettanto grosso e bruciante.  
- Era per Lestrange? – ringhiò. Nei suoi occhi c'era già l'immagine di Rodolphus morto, solo un altro servo inutile da togliere di mezzo.  
- Cosa?  
L'espressione profondamente incredula della Babbana riuscì a farlo infuriare ancora di più. Questa volta la scrollò per bene, prima di trascinarla via da quel maledetto corridoio in un impeto di vergogna, semplice brama e desiderio di farle uscire dalla mente qualunque cosa non fosse lui stesso. L'attirò contro di sé, godendo dei brividi di Maya mentre il viso della donna si premeva sul suo petto.  
Non potevano discutere così, non in quella casa.  
Non tra pareti estranee. In un luogo che non significava nulla, che non gli comunicava nulla più che distanza e che lo riempiva di un sottile rancore. La grande, avita casa di Malfoy. Quasi peggio di Casa Riddle. Ma fu tra le vecchie pareti della dimora di suo padre che riportò la donna, perché, almeno, lì nessuno si sarebbe messo tra loro, nessuno avrebbe potuto ascoltare i segreti che si sarebbero detti.  
Trattenne la donna mentre, per magia, si materializzavano nel vecchio salotto polveroso.  
Avrebbe potuto prenderla anche lì, subito. Però… digrignò i denti.  
- Era per Lestrange? – sibilò ancora.  
- Non riesco a capire. – Maya deglutì, confusa.  
- Una bega tra donne che si contendono un uomo? – Voldemort non riuscì ad impedirsi di infilarle le mani tra i capelli, obbligandola a reclinare la testa per osservarlo mentre le incombeva sopra – Lestrange è già morto. Tu sei la ****_mia puttana_****!  
Maya provò ancora l'impulso di piangere misto ad una risata che minacciava di soffocarla.  
- Era te, era te che ci stavamo contendendo. – sibilò, mentre il flusso dei suoi sentimenti prendeva ancora un'altra direzione – Perché la tua ****_precedente puttana_**** mi odia. Perché pensa che ti riavrà tutto per sé quando io sparirò. – artigliò la tunica di Voldemort, graffiandogli la pelle sotto la sottile barriera della stoffa – Non è meraviglioso? Il frutto della tua mancanza di amore. Il frutto dell'opera dell'Oscuro Signore… - lo lasciò andare, allontanandosi da lui e arretrando fino al tavolo – Pensa che, probabilmente, tu la sposerai, e poi la farai sedere al tuo fianco sul trono. – si strofinò una mano sul viso e tirò su col naso – Avresti dovuto chiarire meglio il concetto che le puttane passano.  
****_Ed io_****, pensò, ****_vorrei tanto essere una donna diversa. Una donna incapace di provare passioni così grandi e di mascherarle così bene_****.  
Voldemort ringhiò e si avvicinò mandando all'aria una sedia, momentaneamente privo della sua consueta grazia. La baciò come per punirla, animato da uno strano senso di trionfo. E da un'inestinguibile tristezza.  
- Nurmengard aspetterà. – ringhiò – Aspetterà.  
Maya si rese conto con un certo sgomento di essersene dimenticata del tutto. Di Nurmengard. Della missione che li attendeva, del viaggio che avrebbe fatto con lui, del Destino che scorreva verso la resa dei conti.  
Ma non importava, non adesso. Con un moto di ribellione si irrigidì tra le braccia del Mago, non ****perché volesse o potesse respingerlo. Ma perché voleva essere sé stessa… anche se non poteva chiedergli di considerarla eguale.  
Tornò a far scorrere le mani sulla stoffa sottile; era così leggera che riusciva a percepire ogni dettaglio della carne al di sotto di essa. Voldemort trattenne il fiato mentre lasciava scorrergli le unghie sul petto, e poi più giù, tracciando una strada verso l'unica cosa che una puttana avrebbe dovuto considerare importante.  
Ma, qualunque cosa fosse successa, Maya sapeva che non sarebbe rimasta ferma a lasciare che accadesse. E se era il piacere che l'Oscuro Signore stava cercando in lei… Maya avrebbe cercato il suo in lui ancora di più.  
- Era te che volevo. – sussurrò, stringendo le mani intorno al fulcro del desiderio di entrambi, completamente sincera – Ed è te che vorrò. Anche quando… - non completò la frase, perché non avrebbe potuto farlo. Ma non desiderava mentire, così si inginocchiò ed impegnò la bocca in un modo diverso. Lasciando che tutto quello che poteva fare parlasse per conto del suo cuore. Senza bugie.  
E Voldemort seppe che era tutto vero. Per entrambi.  
****_(...continua.)_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitolo 25: Nurmengard******

Maya sollevò lo sguardo e rabbrividì. Faceva freddo, un freddo gelido che le intorpidiva i piedi e le mani, ma non era quella la cosa più incredibile, più sconvolgente.  
Non aveva mai visto, mai durante il corso della sua intera vita, una tale distesa di stelle; milioni, miliardi di pulsanti luci dorate che scintillavano al di sopra di tutto e punteggiavano la distesa nera della notte, perfetti e lontanissimi bagliori sospesi nell'aria tersa e ghiacciata come frammenti di cristallo.  
E, al di sotto, immensa ed incombente una sagoma che sembrava assorbire ogni barlume di luce: Nurmengard.  
Si voltò quel tanto che serviva a cogliere lo sguardo rosso dell'uomo che stava al suo fianco. Lui non se ne accorse, proteso verso la meta con ogni fibra del suo corpo. Verso l'informazione che Maya avrebbe potuto già dargli senza alcuna necessità di compiere quel viaggio.  
Ma ogni secondo che perdevano poteva essere a vantaggio di quello che altrove stava facendo Rodolphus: in quello stesso istante stava per definirsi la possibilità di successo o disfatta.  
La donna soffiò una nuvoletta di vapore e si sfregò le mani tornando ad ammirare il cielo.  
Le sembrò che tutti i suoi pensieri fossero profondamente banali: **_l'universo è così grande, l'uomo così piccolo_****.  
- Voldemort… - sussurrò. Le piaceva l'idea di dire quel nome senza un motivo, così, in un posto nuovo, per sentirne il suono nell'aria notturna. O forse aveva bisogno di essere rassicurata; anche se pensava che lui non avrebbe risposto, l'Oscuro Signore le strinse un braccio intorno alla vita e le rivolse un sorriso da bambino.  
- Ammirami. – sibilò, gli occhi luccicanti.  
Si sollevarono lentamente nella notte, poi più in fretta.  
In alto, più in alto… verso la finestra più alta, verso la torre più alta.  
Voldemort rise, sfoderando un'altra espressione da ragazzino. Orgoglioso quanto lo sarebbe stato un vero bambino davanti ad un piccolo trionfo. Maya gettò indietro la testa, dimenticando Nurmengard e le miserie che rappresentava, godendo la sensazione dei capelli che sventolavano come ali, degli abiti che, gonfiati dal vento, si increspavano intorno ai loro corpi sospesi.  
Doveva essere meraviglioso avere un potere simile, scoprire di non essere condannati ad una vita comune, all'insoddisfazione, all'insicurezza. Sfuggire al mondo degli ****_adulti normali_****, dei Babbani, al mondo degli altri.  
In momenti come questi una parte di lei riusciva a capire Voldemort più di quanto avrebbe voluto, riusciva persino a trovare una giustificazione alle cose che erano accadute. Una parte di lei invidiava il bambino amorale, egoista, capriccioso che poteva allungare la mano e prendere senza che nessuno lo bacchettasse.  
All'improvviso la loro salita si arrestò.  
- Cosa… - Maya sollevò una mano, aggrappandosi forte a lui con l'altra. Sollevò le dita all'altezza degli occhi, flettendole spaventata – Cosa mi succede?  
L'Oscuro Signore le concesse una smorfia divertita mentre, in un soffio di vento, le dita della donna e poi tutto il resto si scomponevano in una voluta di fumo. Lui la seguì, mescolandosi a lei e sospingendola verso le sottili fessure di una vecchissima finestra dalla quale non sarebbero mai potuti entrare in altro modo.  
Quando tornarono ad essere solidi, Maya si aggrappò a Voldemort con l'impressione di essere sul punto di andare in frantumi.  
- E' stato… sgradevole? – glielo sussurrò all'orecchio, mentre le dava il tempo di rimettersi in sesto.  
No, non era stato affatto sgradevole. Bizzarro, inquietante, ma non sgradevole. La donna deglutì, domandandosi quanto sarebbe stato stupido ammettere che era persino sembrato seducente. Ma, prima che potesse dare fiato ai propri pensieri, qualcuno si mosse nella penombra e Maya si voltò di scatto, all'improvviso consapevole del luogo dove si trovavano e dell'uomo che li stava osservando.  
****- E così sei venuto. Sapevo che saresti arrivato… un giorno. Ma il tuo viaggio è stato inutile. Io non l'ho mai avuta.  
Gli occhi di Gellert Grindelwald si posarono sulla Babbana, grandi occhi infossati in un viso emaciato. Sorrideva, ma c'era un'ombra di incertezza e di curiosità sul suo viso rovinato.  
Maya avvertì Voldemort irrigidirsi, avvertì il suo disgusto per ciò che Grindelwald era diventato, ancor più forte del furore.  
Quello era il grande mago che i libri di storia citavano? Il nemico di Silente? Un vecchio alla fine della vita, una creatura fragile. L'Oscuro Signore ne era disgustato, disgustato dalla sua bocca sdentata, dal modo in cui giaceva come un animale in una lurida cella. Come se non provasse orgoglio, come se non avesse più dignità.  
- Tu menti! – l'ira di Voldemort era qualcosa di palpabile, la donna la percepiva come una cosa viva e pulsante fuori e dentro di sé. Gli strinse la mano, tentando di infondergli un briciolo di calma, di lucidità.  
- Possiamo risolverla in modo diverso. – sussurrò, ma prima che potesse aggiungere altro il prigioniero rise.  
- Allora uccidimi, Voldemort, io accetto volentieri la morte! Ma la mia morte non ti darà quello che cerchi… ci sono tante cose che non capisci!  
Voldemort sibilò tra i denti… cosa, cosa non avrebbe capito? Possibile che fosse sempre la stessa storia, l'idea di Silente che tornava anche adesso a parlare dalla bocca di questo rottame? No, erano gli altri a non capire: quest'idea di accettare la morte, la degradazione… era una scusa. Solo una scusa utile per nascondere il proprio fallimento.  
Chiunque avrebbe potuto dichiarare di accettare la morte con un piede già nella fossa. Ma lui, Voldemort, li avrebbe sconfitti tutti.  
Gellert Grindelwald tornò a ridere – Uccidimi, allora! – lo provocò ancora – Tu non vincerai, non puoi vincere! Quella bacchetta non sarà mai, mai tua…  
La furia dell'Oscuro Signore esplose, o quasi.  
Maya gli sollevò il braccio, deviando la maledizione che inondò di luce verde la stanza. Rimase, ansante, premuta contro di lui. Gli occhi fissi in quelli del Mago.  
- No. – sillabò – Non ce n'è bisogno. Io so dov'è la Stecca della Morte.  
L'Horcrux palpitava a vibrava tra loro. E quell'istante di incertezza si dilatò quasi all'infinito. Poi Voldemort fremette, i suoi occhi scattarono verso l'alto ed arretrò di un passo.  
- Mi hanno chiamato. – sibilò. Era ancora furibondo, ma Maya lo vide abbassare la bacchetta. Si mosse all'indietro verso la finestra, stringendola con violenza. L'ultima cosa che la Babbana vide prima di mutarsi ancora una volta in vapore fu lo sguardo preoccupato e curioso di Grindelwald.  
Poi tutto si perse nel cielo notturno.**

*

Rodolphus Lestrange si concesse un piccolo sospiro mentre si materializzava in un angolo buio davanti ad un delizioso negozio di dolci a Regent Street.  
Si guardò intorno per accertarsi che nessun Babbano lo avesse notato, ma quell'angolo era davvero scuro e tutti erano distratti dalle vetrine, dal traffico.  
Si infilò in tasca il pugnale di Bellatrix che aveva intercettato a mezz'aria. Aveva rischiato di uccidere Potter in un gesto impulsivo, le aveva detto. L'aveva minacciata di riferirlo all'Oscuro Signore. Ma lui, Lestrange, non era arrivato dai Malfoy che da pochi istanti ed in pieno caos e, dunque, se l'Oscuro era stato chiamato… non sarebbe rimasto adesso che tutto era andato perduto, non per essere punito ingiustamente. Lucius aveva provato a dargli del vigliacco, e Rodolphus aveva provato pena per la sua disperazione prima di smaterializzarsi. Pena per quello che, di sicuro, stava accadendo adesso. Immaginò l'umiliazione di Bellatrix, punita davanti alla donna che più odiava al mondo. Avrebbe voluto essere solo addolorato, ma non riusciva ad impedirsi di essere vagamente soddisfatto.  
Sospirò ancora e si avviò verso la vetrina. C'erano delle torte davvero invitanti.  
**Si guardò intorno in modo casuale, carezzando i Detector Magici che aveva in tasca: sembrava che nessuno lo avesse seguito.  
Entrò nel negozio e scelse una torta a tre piani ricoperta di cioccolata. Attese con calma che il commesso la incartasse, e poi si avviò fuori. Ancora verso il suo angolino scuro; il posto migliore per smaterializzarsi.  
Un istante dopo stava respirando a pieni polmoni l'aria di mare. Scese dalla collina, fino al piccolo cottage dove, ne era certo, nessuno si sarebbe aspettato di vederlo.  
Dopotutto aveva acquistato una torta proprio per questo: presentarsi a mani vuote sarebbe stato oltremodo scortese.  
****_(...continua.)_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitolo 26: Centinaia di Occhi ******

Maya si raggomitolò sul letto con l'impressione che il tempo fosse impazzito del tutto.  
C'erano momenti, momenti come quello, in cui aveva l'impressione di essere caduta in una pozza d'acqua stagnante senza avere alcuna possibilità di tirarsene fuori. In quei momenti i suoi pensieri, a dispetto del resto, correvano veloci, incuranti dei confini che tentava di porsi. E tutto convergeva verso quello che avrebbe voluto tenere fuori: immagini su immagini, una continua ripetizione di fatti dolorosi, di decisioni difficili, di momenti vissuti a metà tra il pericolo e la paura.  
Il tempo fuori di lei correva veloce, ed il tempo dentro di lei andava alla velocità di una lumaca.  
La pendola del piano inferiore segnò l'ora, e Maya si rigirò premendo la testa nel cuscino per costringersi a non cercare ombre annidate nel buio... l'immagine del cadavere di Albus Silente.  
Era cominciato dopo Nurmengard, ovviamente.  
Aveva dato a Voldemort ciò che più desiderava: la Bacchetta di Sambuco. La Bacchetta Invincibile.  
Sul momento, quando si erano lasciati dietro Grindelwald ancora vivo e con gli occhi lucidi di curiosità, non le era sembrata una gran cosa l'idea di violare una tomba.  
C'erano faccende più importanti, più gravi, più orrende: salvare un uomo valeva un milione di volte di più del profanare la tomba di un altro.  
Ma questi erano stati i suoi pensieri prima, quando ancora credeva che sarebbe bastato chiedere all'Oscuro Signore di restare fuori dalle mura di marmo. Eppure Voldemort non aveva voluto sentire ragioni; le aveva stretto il polso e l'aveva condotta dentro a coronamento del suo trionfo. Era eccitato. Più eccitato di quanto Maya potesse sopportare.  
E non era l'idea del corpo, del cadavere, della morte ad averla spaventata, ad averle tolto il sonno; le orbite infossate di Silente non la turbavano, il silenzio, l'immobilità, l'odore del sonno eterno non erano nulla.  
Maya deglutì.  
Era l'idea che Silente, che qualunque vittima di Voldemort, potesse giudicarla, osservare le sue azioni e biasimarla, osservarla con occhi severi e privi di comprensione perché stava sbagliando tutto.  
Aveva iniziato quella stessa notte a cercare di mettere in un angolo tutte quelle immagini sgradevoli, mentre provava a fissare qualunque altro punto del sepolcro ma non la lastra di marmo ed il corpo al di sopra di essa, mentre le mani di Voldemort stringevano lei e la bacchetta tanto desiderata nello stesso modo possessivo, con la stessa brama.  
Se ne erano andati, ma Silente li aveva seguiti, guidando una danza macabra di vittime che la giudicavano nell'attesa che facesse la cosa giusta, che indovinasse la mossa vincente. E da quel momento ogni istante era stato quello buono per dirsi che il piano così brillante che aveva immaginato con Rodolphus avrebbe potuto essere un fiasco terrificante.  
Un passo falso ed avrebbero consegnato il mondo alla rovina.  
E questo pensiero non era il peggiore.  
Sempre più spesso quando il corpo di Voldemort scivolava sul suo, quando era lontano e Maya si domandava cosa stesse rischiando, quando le prospettive svanivano oltre i confini della piccola palude in cui era certa di essere precipitata… in quei momenti Maya desiderava tanto fare la cosa più semplice: smetterla di avere responsabilità, smetterla di tradire, di pensare.  
Sarebbe stato facile, sarebbe stata una resa completa: dirgli tutto, smetterla con gli inganni.  
Offrirgli la possibilità di essere definitivamente il male che desiderava essere, consegnargli la vittoria, i punti deboli del nemico e perdersi.  
Essere solo l'amante, essere solo la donna nella gabbia dorata, l'uccellino stretto tra le dita del suo amato, crudele padrone.  
Nessun peso, nessuna responsabilità. Nessun rimorso.  
Allora, lo sapeva con assoluta certezza, le ombre dei morti con gli occhi vuoti ma pieni di biasimo e giudizio sarebbero svanite di nuovo oltre i limiti di un mondo che non la riguardava più.  
Oltre le barriere di un tempo in cui notte e giorno, ed il procedere delle stagioni non avrebbero avuto più alcun senso.  
**Maya socchiuse le palpebre, scalciando le lenzuola e girandosi ancora. Lasciando scorrere due dita sul seno, rabbrividendo.  
Sarebbe stata solo una schiava. Senza nessun altro dovere al di fuori del piacere, senza nessun altra paura al di fuori del dolore che Voldemort sapeva somministrare con generosità. E lei, dannazione, lo desiderava. Desiderava anche quello. Come le piccole cose che all'inizio avrebbe ritenuto degradanti e che adesso le sembravano parte dell'affresco.  
- Nell'amore non c'è degradazione. – lo disse pianissimo, ma nel silenzio della notte ebbe l'impressione che quelle parole si dilatassero all'infinito.  
****_Amore?_****  
Era amore tradire in quel modo?  
Il sospiro dell'Horcrux le risuonò nel petto, ormai più simile ad un'altra parte di sé stessa che a qualcosa di estraneo.  
****_Lo faccio per lui. _****  
Lo disse, lo ripeté, lasciò che quelle parole rotolassero tra le sue labbra, sussurrate pianissimo.  
****_Non ci vorrà molto._****  
La voce dell'Horcrux si insinuò nei suoi pensieri, scacciando le ombre e lasciando che tutti i motivi di preoccupazione retrocedessero nel buio.  
Maya strinse il ciondolo tra le dita.  
****_Ne sei sicuro? Sei sicuro… _****  
Lui non rispose, semplicemente lasciò che la sua magia scivolasse in lei come la carezza di un amante.  
Poi, quando le palpebre della donna si fecero più pesanti, mentre il sonno scendeva sul suo piccolo mondo come un incantesimo di guarigione, le parve di sentirlo sussurrare: ****_presto, prestissimo. _******

*

Un'altra riunione.  
Rodolphus Lestrange inspirò a fondo una boccata di fumo e poi lasciò cadere la sigaretta oltre il davanzale, sicuro che le siepi di Lucius non sarebbero andate a fuoco per così poco.  
Agguantò un bicchiere di vino e si avviò alle scale.  
- Non resti? – Antonin Dolohov gli scoccò un'occhiata perplessa, sospettosa.  
Rodolphus gli sorrise, bevve un altro sorso e gli rifilò il calice vuoto. Lo ritenevano pazzo, ma non perché avesse lasciato andare Bellatrix. In fin dei conti quella era stata l'unica cosa saggia della sua vita: pensavano che fosse ammattito **_prima_****.  
- L'Oscuro Signore è già arrivato. – Dolohov gettò nervosamente il bicchiere in un camino vuoto. Ma Lestrange non si fermò per più del tempo necessario ad osservare i cocci schizzare sul pavimento e sui costosi tappeti di Malfoy.  
- Sì, lo so. – mormorò, e scese di fretta sistemandosi meglio il mantello.  
- Ma…  
- Sembra che io non serva.  
L'odore del giardino e dei fiori notturni gli strapparono un piccolo sorriso, superò il cancello e si smaterializzò per ricomparire nel suo piccolo studio privato.  
L'Elfo Dorren gli fu accanto nel giro di un attimo per prendere il mantello.  
- Tutto bene, signore?  
Lestrange annuì.  
- Devo stirare il giornale?  
- No, mi farò bastare l'edizione della mattina. Comunque non resterò molto. Volevo solo accertarmi che fosse andato tutto bene. Mi hai procurato quella cosa?  
Dorren annuì con una piccola smorfia, e Rodolphus lo trovò quasi comico.  
- Molto bene. Allora è tutto. Non aspettarmi alzato.  
Mentre Dorren usciva, Lestrange si avvicinò alla scrivania scrutando il piatto d'argento coperto con un tovagliolo.  
****Scostò la stoffa e un sorrisetto gli si dipinse sul viso affilato. Non che ne sapesse molto di balistica, calibri e proiettili. Ma si era sempre arrangiato con successo e qualche ora di allenamento avrebbe fatto il resto.  
Si sedette per completare la lettera per suo cugino lasciata a metà nel pomeriggio e che un gufo avrebbe consegnato prima dell'alba con una convocazione alquanto bizzarra.  
Adrian esercitava da qualche parte in Scozia la stimata professione medica. Rodolphus non era certo di dove esattamente, ma sapeva che il suo gufo lo avrebbe raggiunto per tempo con la stessa certezza che Adrian non si sarebbe tirato indietro davanti ad una simile richiesta di aiuto, anche se non c'era stato più un solo Lestrange a rivolgergli la parola dopo la sua fuga d'amore con la figlia di un cardiologo Babbano.  
La pergamena venne firmata e sigillata, e poi Rodolphus si avviò fischiettando verso la soffitta dove tenevano una discreta quantità di civette e gufi di comprovata efficienza e velocità. Osservò l'uccello alzarsi in volo e confondersi con la notte e poi si smaterializzò ancora una volta.  
Stavolta non furono le pareti accoglienti della sua dimora a dargli il benvenuto, ma la sagoma incombente di una vecchia casa piuttosto cupa e bisognosa di riparazioni.  
Lestrange si guardò intorno e attraversò il cimitero.**

*

**_Tic. Tic. Tic… _****  
Maya si sollevò a sedere e si strofinò gli occhi; fuori era ancora buio.  
- Mio signore, sei tu? – si guardò intorno, con la speranza che Voldemort fosse tornato e desiderasse condividere il suo letto.  
****_Intruso… _****  
La voce dell'Horcrux si mescolò ad un altro colpo. E stavolta lei identificò il suono per quello che era: un colpetto assestato al vetro della finestra, si alzò per sbirciare fuori e quando fu certa di aver identificato l'origine del rumore la aprì con cautela.  
Lestrange accennò un piccolo inchino.  
- Cosa… - Maya deglutì – Gli è successo qualcosa?  
- No. – Rodolphus sbuffò – Non è successo niente, non ancora.  
- Allora perché sei qui, la casa è protetta.  
- Lo so. Non ho superato nessuna protezione, tuttavia. Nessuno mi ha visto. E lui è ancora da Lucius. Ma c'era un messaggio che non potevo non farti avere.  
Maya provò il doloroso desiderio di richiudere i vetri ed infilarsi nuovamente nel letto, invece abbassò le mani e le strinse sul davanzale.  
- Allora vi siete accordati?  
Rodolphus annuì – Già da un po' di tempo. Non ho avuto modo di fartelo sapere prima. Ma… tieniti pronta.  
- Va bene. – riuscì a mormorare, prestando attenzione solo per metà a quello che il mago stava dicendo.  
- Stai bene? Se hai cambiato idea…  
- No.  
Rimasero per un po' in silenzio, poi la donna tirò un respiro sibilante e si sistemò i capelli in un gesto nervoso.  
- Vattene, Rodolphus. Se adesso tornasse e ti trovasse qui…  
Non attese risposta, ma richiuse la finestra e raggiunse il centro della stanza prima di lasciarsi andare sul pavimento, seduta sul tappeto a fissare il vuoto come una stupida.  
Alla fine, un secolo dopo, i rumori della casa la riscossero. Rumore di passi lungo la vecchia scala di legno.  
Maya si strofinò il viso e sciolse la treccia, riuscì a trovare la forza per alzarsi e per sfilare la camicia che indossava di notte.  
Si voltò mentre Voldemort apriva la porta, indovinando la sua sagoma anche nel buio e la ventata ****fredda che portava con sé… l'aria gelida delle ore prima dell'alba.  
- Mio signore… - sussurrò – Fai l'amore con me.  
****_(...continua.)_**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitolo 27: Quasi la Fine******

Non c'era altro suono al di fuori del respiro lento, regolare della donna addormentata al suo fianco e del ticchettio distante ed ovattato dell'orologio a pendolo.  
Voldemort si mosse lentamente, allungò un braccio per raccogliere la bacchetta abbandonata tra gli abiti scivolati a terra accanto al letto. La sollevò, scrutandola con attenzione nel buio grazie ad i suoi immensi occhi da rettile. Lasciò scorrere due dita sul legno antico e liscio, lasciandosi cullare dalla sensazione di potere. La magia era tutto. Tutto. E lui era forte, immortale. Invincibile.  
Sorrise, riponendo la bacchetta dove gli sarebbe stato facile prenderla con un solo gesto e si abbandonò nuovamente sul letto. Stirandosi come un serpente e gettando indietro la testa.  
Potente… il pensiero gli suscitò un brivido di eccitazione. Le sue dita tremarono, come se potessero avvertire ancora l'energia scorrere nel legno stagionato della Elder Wand.  
Roteò gli occhi, respirando lentamente e assaporando la sensazione della perfezione, e le sue dita fremettero nel ricordo di qualcos'altro. Carne e non sambuco.  
Si voltò su un fianco e scostò una ciocca arruffata dal viso di Maya. Le sue dita si mossero scivolando sul viso della donna pur senza toccarla davvero.  
Sapeva che si sarebbe svegliata se solo lui lo avesse desiderato.  
Per un istante ebbe la tentazione di farlo, poi sorrise e tornò a stendersi per lasciarla dormire appagata e sazia; sembrava che Maya, in quei giorni, avesse bisogno di ogni istante in cui restavano vicini, che avesse necessità di arrendersi a lui, di lasciarsi possedere interamente. Lo cercava, lo inseguiva e poi si lasciava prendere fino allo sfinimento.  
Come se temesse che da un momento all'altro il loro tempo sarebbe venuto meno. Come se credesse di essere prossima alla fine.  
L'idea lo faceva ridere con un segreto compiacimento, **_perché era vero_****.  
Eppure non sarebbe stata la fine di Maya. Voldemort si leccò le labbra pregustando il sapore del trionfo definitivo, il giorno in cui nessuno, neppure un singolo mago si sarebbe più sollevato contro l'Oscuro Signore.  
Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise ancora una volta, certo che presto non avrebbe più trovato una singola traccia di Tom Riddle nel riflesso che lo specchio gli rimandava. Non più l'ombra di una regola imposta a sé stesso.  
E persino quella casa sarebbe potuta crollare, ridursi in cenere senza che questo lo sfiorasse: tutto sarebbe andato al posto giusto, restituendo ordine alle cose.  
C'era grandezza in questo; tenere la storia tra le dita e tesserla come un arazzo con i colori ed i disegni che avrebbe provveduto a scegliere personalmente.  
Non più Harry Potter, più nulla che venisse da Silente.  
Voldemort si leccò le labbra e non riuscì a trattenere un verso di soddisfazione.  
Il piano era pronto, ed era solo l'inizio. Quante vite sarebbero state sacrificate era un dato di nessuna importanza. Prima o poi Potter avrebbe messo nuovamente il naso fuori dal suo nascondiglio, e la sola meta alla quale potesse aspirare era Hogwarts. Ed Hogwarts, ancora una volta, sarebbe stata il teatro del cambiamento. Che crollasse pure con tutti i suoi professori e studenti: non aveva più importanza.  
Tornò a puntellarsi su un gomito, ad avvicinare il viso a quello della donna addormentata.  
Che importanza poteva avere Hogwarts quando, alla fine, ogni Elfo Domestico si sarebbe trascinato alla sua porta esattamente come accadeva per ogni nobile, antica famiglia di maghi?  
Che importava di Hogwarts quando i folletti della Gringott si sarebbero prostrati ai suoi piedi per offrirgli la più sicura tra le camere segrete? Qualcosa che neanche i Lestrange, neanche i Malfoy avrebbero potuto pretendere.  
Per Voldemort ogni porta si sarebbe aperta. Con il sangue, con la paura, con tutto quello che sarebbe stato necessario a lavare il passato.  
E tutto sarebbe stato così come avrebbe dovuto essere ****_da sempre_****.  
La sua nobiltà, il suo potere, la sua forza riconosciuti da tutti, e così immensi da eclissare ogni residuo di Tom Riddle.  
****Deglutì, ricacciando un moto di nausea all'idea di essersi dovuto servire della camera segreta dei Lestrange alla Gringott. Ma quell'ingiustizia non aveva più il potere di ferirlo come quando, ragazzino come era stato, spiava l'andirivieni dei maghi tronfi per la propria ricchezza, per ciò che avevano ottenuto senza alcuno sforzo; creature miserabili… mentre l'erede di Serpeverde doveva accontentarsi di abiti e libri di seconda mano.  
Pieno di furia e dello stesso desiderio di possesso e rivalsa di un tempo, scivolò sul corpo di Maya, inchiodandola sotto di sé e affondando la bocca nella rassicurante, calda morbidezza della sua carne.  
Le fece male sapendo di farlo, sentendone il bisogno per alleviare il proprio turbamento. Quasi desiderando che lei si ribellasse, che protestasse. Che gli offrisse la scusa per sottometterla di più, per dimostrarle quanto lui fosse superiore.  
Ma Maya, con la strana e profonda passione di quei giorni, lo sorprese ancora una volta. Si limitò ad accoglierlo, lasciando scivolare le dita sulla sua nuca glabra, accettando il dolore come se lo meritasse.  
Voldemort chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi dominare solo dalla lussuria mentre tutto, persino il desiderio di conquista e l'impeto punitivo svanivano in una nebbia calda e desiderabile.  
Provò persino il desiderio di supplicarla, di… non sapeva esattamente di cosa. Eppure… eppure…  
Forse era colpa dell'Horcrux. Lo sentiva palpitare schiacciato tra i loro corpi, un metronomo che regolava la pulsazione dei loro cuori.  
- Maya… - non si rese neanche conto di quanto implorante suonasse la sua stessa voce. Forse, se lo avesse fatto, sarebbe scappato.**

*

- Il sole sorgerà e tramonterà anche il giorno in cui morirai. – Maya distolse lo sguardo dal barattolo di zucchero che aveva continuato ad osservare compulsivamente nell'ultima mezz'ora. Nagini assestò un colpo di coda alla sua sedia, irritata da quello spreco di tempo e dallo sfoggio di filosofia spicciola.  
Con uno sbuffo la Babbana si limitò a sistemarsi i capelli con un gesto nervoso, e tornò a dedicarsi alla preparazione di un dolce.  
- Dicono che mangiare nei momenti difficili aiuti. – l'Horcrux, la parte di anima di Voldemort che portava perennemente con sé rinchiusa nel medaglione di Serpeverde, emise un flebile sibilo – Non riesco a smettere. – replicò lei – Ho un brutto presentimento. Non può mancare tanto tempo.  
Nagini le scoccò un'occhiata curiosa ed adagiò il muso sul tavolo, ricordandole che in sua presenza era meglio non dire troppo. Non dire nulla che Voldemort non avrebbe dovuto sapere.  
**_Dio santo_****, pensò, ****_se continuo così impazzirò. _****  
Da qualche parte Harry Potter si stava muovendo, o forse lo stava facendo in quello stesso istante. Da qualche parte Rodolphus continuava a complottare ed a sistemare dettagli. Da qualche parte Voldemort continuava a pensare di averla completamente sottomessa mentre lei lo stava tradendo.  
****_Accadrà, e quando non dipende da te. _****  
- D'accordo, crostata di mirtilli? Torta di cioccolata? Io… non so quale sia il dolce che lui preferisce. – i pensieri della Babbana scivolarono ancora in avanti a tutta velocità, tormentandola con le più fosche, le peggiori previsioni possibili. Solo il ticchettio ritmico dell'Horcrux riuscì a riportarla ad un livello decente di concentrazione.  
- D'accordo. Torta al cioccolato con tre strati ripieni di crema al liquore? – Maya rise, afferrando un panno per ripulire il tavolo dalla bava del grande serpente – La prendo per una approvazione senza riserve.  
Snocciolare a ripetizione nella mente ingredienti e dosi ebbe l'insperata riuscita di calmarla. Tenere Nagini lontana dalla torta che prendeva forma riuscì a farla ridere.  
Ed il tempo passò senza altri drammi, qualche ora di pace.  
- Prometto di lasciarti leccare il tavolo, Nagini. – borbottò mentre setacciava il cacao amaro – Apri le fauci, adesso. – ghignò spolverando anche il muso del rettile di cioccolata.  
****- Vedi, è importante. – Maya osservò il dolce senza poter evitare di sentirsi compiaciuta - Così sembra un tartufo. Cioccolata amara e al di sotto strati di lussuria e dolcezza.  
Non che Nagini apprezzasse queste sottigliezze, storcendo il naso la donna pensò che anche un topo coperto di glassa le sarebbe sembrato divino. Ma Voldemort aveva altri gusti.  
Maya si leccò le dita con un brivido di anticipazione.  
- Sai, Nagini. Forse oggi sarà un giorno perfetto, dopotutto. – rise.  
E, tuttavia, prima di poter spostare il dolce si fermò con l'impressione di aver percepito qualcosa. Abbassò lo sguardo sull'Horcrux e si rese conto che non riusciva ad avvertirne il battito, come se all'improvviso la parte d'anima contenuta al suo interno avesse trattenuto il fiato.  
- Oh, Dio… - sussurrò e poi il mondo esplose.  
Maya aveva già visto, già avvertito l'ira di Voldemort. Aveva già provato la sensazione terribile che il mondo si tingesse di rosso, di rabbia. Eppure non così.  
La mente dell'Oscuro Signore si aprì per lei come un libro senza segreti, proiettandola in una stanza di pietra, tra Mangiamorte lividi di paura, piegati in due dal timore di essere uccisi.  
E Bellatrix, Bellatrix sprofondata sul pavimento. Una mano allungata verso i piedi di Voldemort come se avesse voluto afferrarli e baciarli. Una supplica negli occhi, il viso stravolto dalla vergogna e dallo sgomento. Maya lesse in quegli occhi la certezza di morire.  
- La Gringott era sicura… - la sentì biascicare.  
E, con un immenso sforzo di volontà, si tirò fuori da quella maledetta visione cercando di non fare caso alle lacrime che non poteva evitare di piangere. Il sapore della cioccolata già dimenticato, lontanissimo come l'immagine sbiadita di un vecchio dagherrotipo.  
- Nagini. – sussurrò – Devi seguirmi.  
Il rettile la fissò come se un sospetto si fosse insinuato tra i suoi pensieri, e Maya fu certa che qualcosa della mente di Voldemort fosse riuscito a filtrare nel suo cervello. Almeno il senso di allarme, la consapevolezza che un Horcrux che credeva al sicuro fosse stato portato via e forse già distrutto.  
- Ti prego. Per il tuo bene. – Maya si asciugò gli occhi – Il diario è stato distrutto, e così l'anello. La coppa è stata rubata. Il ciondolo è qui ed io lo proteggerò. Voldemort pensa di potersi occupare di quello che è ad Hogwarts. Ma tu non saresti al sicuro con lui. Per favore, fai quello che ti dico.  
Nagini… assentì cautamente.  
Un quarto d'ora dopo Maya stava schizzando su per le scale, sbirciando di tanto in tanto i furibondi pensieri di Voldemort per essere certa del momento in cui sarebbe tornato.  
Entrò nel salotto un attimo prima che lo facesse lui, quasi rovinandogli addosso.  
- Mio Signore! – strillò – Cosa…  
Voldemort le afferrò i polsi e digrignò i denti – Dov'è Nagini?  
Maya lo ignorò – Sei sconvolto… – con una buona dose di fortuna Voldemort non si sarebbe reso conto che tra i due lei lo era di più.  
Il rettile entrò lentamente nel salotto, gettando uno sguardo apatico su entrambi.  
Maya deglutì, decidendo che non c'era altro tempo. Che non c'era possibilità di aspettare, o di rischiare che lui se ne andasse.  
Gli afferrò la tunica, obbligandolo a guardarla e a distogliere lo sguardo dal grande serpente – Non andare. Non uccidere Harry Potter. – sussurrò.  
L'Oscuro Signore la fissò come se si fosse appena bruciato.  
- Cosa?  
- Non uccidere Harry Potter! – la donna non riuscì ad evitare di gridare – Non farlo, ti supplico! Non andare neanche ad Hogwarts…  
- Tu sai… - gli occhi di Voldemort si spalancarono, conferendogli un aspetto ancora più innaturale – Tu lo sapevi! Sapevi da principio che il ragazzo Potter mi avrebbe derubato del mio Horcrux… perché non me lo hai detto?  
- Non sapevo che sarebbe successo oggi. – la prospettiva di ammettere qualcosa di vero non la fece star meglio – Non sapevo che oggi…  
- Bugie! – Voldemort la spinse da parte – Comunque non importa. Non ho tempo adesso.  
****Maya lo vide esitare, lottare per un istante con l'idea di ucciderla semplicemente così, adesso, su due piedi.  
- Ti prego…  
- Ora capisco. – Voldemort gettò indietro la testa e rise – Queste notti, il tuo comportamento.  
Maya allungò una mano verso di lui, sentendosi stupidamente simile a Bellatrix.  
- No, no. – Voldemort sollevò la bacchetta e poi la riabbassò – Dopo. Dopo… una cosa per volta. Adesso ucciderò Harry Potter. E dopo, dopo ucciderò te. Dopo averti fatto vedere il mio trionfo. Dopo averti vista soffrire per questo.  
- Non è così! Io…  
Voldemort la zittì con uno schiaffo – Pensa bene alle spiegazioni che dovrai darmi, perché domani sarò un Dio. Perché domani il lurido mondo dei Babbani non esisterà più… ****_verme_****.  
Lei non replicò, rimase ferma. Osservandolo mentre se ne andava via, seguito da Nagini. Sigillando ogni porta con la sua magia, imprigionandola mentre il mondo andava a rotoli.  
****_(...continua.)_**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitolo 28: Una fine******

Maya rimase ferma, osservando con ostinazione la polvere sul tappeto del salotto, quasi come se concentrandosi su qualcosa di inutile il resto dell'universo si sarebbe fermato. Come se, se lei si fosse concentrata solo sulle piccole cose, quelle grandi e terribili potessero essere cancellate.  
Alla fine dovette cedere, voltandosi per osservare la figura evanescente che continuava a farle scorrere le dita tra i capelli; il giovane Riddle. La parte di Riddle che risiedeva nel suo Horcrux.  
- Va tutto bene. – sussurrò, lasciando che le parole le si disegnassero in mente senza bisogno di suono – Va tutto bene. Adesso devi solo alzarti.  
- Le porte sono chiuse. – anche mentre lo diceva Maya riuscì a sentirsi stupida.  
- Una parte di me le ha serrate. Una parte di me può aprirle. – Riddle sorrise nel suo modo pericoloso – Alzati, Maya. Non c'è molto tempo.  
Lei obbedì ma senza riuscire ad evitare di provare un briciolo di risentimento.  
Riddle osservò con attenzione una ciocca dei capelli castani della donna arrotolarsi intorno al suo dito e scrollò le spalle.  
- Devo andare in camera mia.  
- Naturalmente.  
- Devo cambiarmi.  
- I tuoi vecchi vestiti sono già sul letto, pensavo che ti sarebbero serviti. Sono pratici. – sorrise.  
Attraversarono il corridoio in silenzio, poi lei sfilò il vecchio abito della signora Riddle che aveva adattato per sé stessa, mentre la figura del giovane uomo fluttuava a qualche centimetro da terra come se fosse stato immerso in acqua.  
- Hai davvero fretta.  
Riddle annuì – Ne hai anche tu.  
Maya indossò i vecchi abiti babbani che aveva tenuto da parte e si assicurò che la borsa di Mokessino che portava sempre con sé fosse saldamente allacciata alla cintura.  
- Credo di avere tutto con me, adesso. – soffiò.  
- No, non tutto. – Riddle le scivolò alle spalle, le prese il viso tra le mani obbligandola a guardarsi allo specchio – Conosco il tuo cuore. Conosco i tuoi sogni, Maya, e le tue paure. – si avvicinò, raccogliendo con la lingua una lacrima che le era rotolata su una gota – Non uscirai di qui senza il tuo coraggio. Non piangere…  
Lei chiuse gli occhi, lasciando che quella voce immateriale le offrisse conforto, le ricordasse per quale motivo sarebbe andata a fondo in quella storia.  
- Maya… a me non importa che tu non sia altruista. Non mi importa che a muoverti non sia il senso di giustizia. – le infilò le dita tra i capelli, massaggiandole delicatamente la nuca – Neanche io sono altruista. Non mi importa di quanti sciocchi potresti salvare, purché tu salvi me. Ma non voglio che tu esca di qui come un burattino, come un pupazzo di pezza manovrato dalle mie intenzioni. – le accostò le labbra all'orecchio – Voglio che mi ami, e che ami solo me. E voglio che tu vada incontro al destino solo per questo. Così, quando tutto sarà finito… io saprò di essere stato amato davvero, in quella maniera che Silente continuava a sventolarmi davanti agli occhi. Ti prego. Se la mia anima si ricomporrà, per quanto possa ricomporsi, soffrire per questo motivo sarà meraviglioso. Regalami questa sofferenza,**_ per favore_****. Però… avrà il giusto valore solo se tu mi verrai incontro brandendo tutte le tue assurdità, i motivi per i quali la tua imperfezione mi fa battere il cuore più in fretta, la tua ossessione. Usa tutto l'egoismo del tuo amore, Maya. Affidati a me nelle tenebre che arrivano, unisciti a me. Sii mia eguale.  
Maya si morse l'interno della guancia fino a sanguinare – Nessuna falsa promessa, Tom? – sussurrò alla fine, senza riaprire gli occhi – Nessun arrivederci?  
****_Sii egoista e amami fino in fondo. _****  
Quando Maya sollevò le palpebre non c'era più traccia di Riddle. Ma l'Horcrux stava palpitando con forza, premuto sul suo cuore.  
La Babbana cercò un'altra volta la propria immagine riflessa nello specchio – D'accordo. – sibilò – D'accordo. L'amore non ha bisogno delle bugie. D'accordo.  
****_Dopotutto sapevo che lo avrei fatto sin dall'inizio. _****  
La pendola batté l'ora e Maya si domandò da quanto Voldemort fosse andato via. Hogwarts era la meta, ma adesso non c'erano più altre informazioni da usare.  
- Questa storia è una storia nuova. – disse e, stranamente, provò un conforto infinito nel pronunciare quelle parole. Nello scoprire che il coraggio non era scivolato via tra le sue dita.  
- E' una storia nuova! – non sarebbe rimasta a guardare. Non sarebbe rimasta ad aspettare. Non sarebbe stata un personaggio ininfluente capace solo di aspettare che il mondo cambiasse, che l'uomo che amava vivesse o morisse.  
Il rumore dei suoi passi di corsa sulle vecchie scale, il suono delle porte che sbattevano alle sue spalle le sembrarono il giusto accompagnamento per un'impresa impossibile. Non un'impresa eroica, solo una dannata impresa impossibile.  
Come l'Horcrux le aveva promesso nessuna barriera si frappose tra lei e l'uscita. Attraversò il giardino di corsa, scavalcando lo steccato che lo separava dal cimitero.  
Lestrange sarebbe arrivato, ne era certa.  
E quando Rodolphus le venne incontro uscendo dall'ombra di una lapide, Maya ebbe l'impressione di non avere bisogno di nient'altro.  
Gli corse incontro, e gli gettò le braccia al collo.  
- Siamo alla fine. – la voce di Rodolphus soffocata dai capelli spettinati ed arruffati di Maya le suonò strozzata all'orecchio, carica di tensione. Si costrinse a lasciarlo andare, per poterlo osservare meglio.  
Lestrange sembrava pallido, preoccupato. Più magro.  
- Dobbiamo andare. – gli disse.  
- Maya… - Rodolphus si mordicchiò un labbro – Ci ho pensato e… non è necessario, non per forza.  
- Ma… -  
Lestrange le posò due dita contro le labbra per zittirla.  
- Rifletti. Non ti ho portata qui per le ragioni giuste e, in fine, lo ho capito. Ho già ottenuto quello che volevo. E lui… lui non cambierà, Maya. Anche se gli salvi la vita lui non cambierà.  
Maya scostò la mano di Lestrange – Lo so. – sussurrò – Ma io non ho mai pensato di salvargli la vita per cambiarlo. Io lo cambierò per salvargli la vita.  
- Non capisco… - adesso fu la donna a zittirlo con un gesto.  
- Tu sai che oggi Bellatrix non morirà. Ho fatto in modo che tu potessi salvarla, ma questo non farà sì che lei ti ami di più. Ti importa?  
Rodolphus scosse la testa ed abbassò gli occhi.  
- Possiamo salvare delle persone ed io credo che le salveremo. Questo non ci renderà più eroici. Non ci renderà migliori. Perché noi non siamo Harry Potter… perché è l'egoismo dei nostri sentimenti a spingerci verso cose impossibili. A cercare aiuto lì dove nessun altro lo trova. Se questo fosse un libro non ci meriteremmo nessuna assoluzione, nessun finale felice per aver salvato i mostri che desideriamo. Allora Rodolphus, lasciami andare fino in fondo. Io non voglio essere salvata. – Maya si asciugò una lacrima – Tutto quello che desideravo era avere un finale che fosse solo mio.  
Rodolphus Lestrange aprì la bocca per rispondere e la richiuse. Poi, come per una decisione improvvisa, la afferrò è la attirò tra le proprie braccia premendo la bocca sulla sua in un vero bacio, uno di quei baci che i protagonisti di un libro si concedono nell'ultima pagina.  
- Allora se questo è il tuo finale… - soffiò – Sarai così gentile da lasciarmi almeno un po' di spazio per una menzione.  
- Direi… direi che tu abbia fatto in modo che fosse così. – sussurrò.  
Camminarono insieme fino al limitare del cimitero, in silenzio. Poi Lestrange le porse una mano e si inchinò – Andiamo, allora?  
Lei annuì – Dimmi solo se è tutto come avevamo previsto.  
- Dopo stamattina nessuno riuscirà a trovare Bellatrix. – Rodolphus osservò una nuvola passare rapida sopra le loro teste – Proprio in questi minuti Harry Potter dovrebbe essere entrato ad ****Hogwarts, al sicuro. Probabilmente l'Oscuro Signore riceverà notizia della morte di Severus per mano di Potter e degli altri ribelli a breve. Per quanto tutto fosse stato progettato da tempo… molti dei rinforzi dell'Oscuro Signore hanno ricevuto informazioni contrastanti nelle ultime ore; ieri sera, ad esempio, i Carrows sono andati incontro ad una inattesa fine. E ad Hogwarts… a quest'ora saranno rimasti pochissimi studenti. Quando Potter sfiderà l'Oscuro Signore, non prima del tramonto, confido che la scuola sia stata del tutto sgomberata. Non c'è bisogno di altri dettagli, non credi?  
Maya gli posò una mano sul braccio con delicatezza – Rodolphus… - sussurrò.  
- Sì, beh. C'è voluto qualche mese per mettere a posto tutti i dettagli. – Lestrange sorrise – Ma credo che mi sia riuscito abbastanza bene. E, nonostante questa profusione di ingegno e doti profetiche – accennò un inchino verso di lei – Non sarà un cambiamento facile. Il tuo Signore crede che domani il mondo sarà diverso… non immagina quanto. Nessuno lo immagina.  
Maya annuì – Va bene. Lasciami solo preparare gli ultimi dettagli. – aprì la borsetta di Mokessino con dita che tremavano, trafficando con gli oggetti che, grazie ad un Incantesimo Estensivo, vi erano stati ammassati.  
- Sai Maya, c'è una cosa che mi sfugge ancora.  
- Davvero? – inarcò un sopracciglio.  
- Quando L'Oscuro saprà che Severus è morto si rincrescerà di non averlo ucciso per essere sicuro di essere il legittimo padrone della Bacchetta di Sambuco.  
- Immagino che tenderà ad avere una visione pratica della cosa. Non penso che possa temere di non esserne considerato l'autentico proprietario.  
- Ma comunque non lo sarebbe.  
Maya annuì, pensierosa – Per via di Draco?  
- Tu… hai disarmato il giovane Malfoy. Questo fa di te la padrona della Stecca? La padrona della Morte?  
Maya immaginò di vedere una scintilla di speranza negli occhi di Lestrange. Sorrise mestamente e scosse la testa.  
- Io non sono una strega. E' stato il potere dell'Horcrux a disarmare Draco, non il mio. La Elder Wand risponderà all'Oscuro.  
- Ma gli altri Doni…  
La donna tirò fuori dalla borsa il boccino che aveva rubato ad Harry Potter molti mesi prima – L'anello, la pietra è qui dentro. Ma per me è inutile… non potrei usarla comunque. L'ho presa solo per sottrarla ad Harry. E perché desideravo l'anello. Per egoismo, perché era dell'uomo che avrei voluto avere.  
- Capisco. – Lestrange scosse la testa e la aiutò a drappeggiarsi il mantello sulle spalle.  
Una manciata di secondi più tardi il cimitero era nuovamente deserto.**

**_Così tutto finisce. _****  
L'Oscuro Signore conosceva il valore dell'attesa.  
****_Così tutto finisce. _****  
Mentre il giorno, l'ultimo giorno, volgeva al termine, rigirandosi la bacchetta tra le dita, in attesa sotto il cielo infuocato del tramonto, cogliendo segni di trionfo in ogni soffio di vento, nel turbinio della polvere che si sollevava in piccoli vortici… la sua mente correva veloce, sicura. La conquista era lì, ad un solo passo.  
La Elder Wand gli apparteneva del tutto, il ragazzo Potter si sarebbe presentato al suo cospetto senza più protezioni, pronto a sfidarlo pur di proteggere i suoi amici.  
Voldemort sorrise… gli amici di Potter sarebbero morti ugualmente. Prima che la notte fosse calata avrebbe raso al suolo l'intera Hogwarts. Ed anche se adesso i combattimenti si erano spenti, se gli schieramenti si erano ritirati lasciando il campo libero per quella cruciale battaglia, presto il fuoco sarebbe divampato per un'ultima, definitiva volta.  
Potter non aveva trovato i suoi altri Horcrux, Nagini restava al sicuro. Nessuno si sarebbe messo di mezzo.  
****_Così tutto finisce. _****  
Voldemort socchiuse gli occhi respirando piano. Avrebbe spezzato anche Maya quella notte, ogni legame che poteva avere avuto sarebbe stato bruciato; non aveva più importanza. Domani sarebbe morta o sarebbe stata completamente, definitivamente sua.  
Un altro Horcrux, dopo quella guerra, sarebbe stato creato. Le sue labbra si tesero in un sorriso folle; quando Maya fosse stata riempita dalla sua anima, oltre che dal suo corpo, non l'avrebbe lasciato mai più, tradito mai più.  
Lo scricchiolio della ghiaia sotto i piedi di Harry Potter lo indusse a sollevare lo sguardo, a riportare la mente alla distruzione presente.  
****_Così tutto finisce. _****  
- Harry Potter…  
Non pensò a quello che avrebbe detto, le parole di quel copione erano già state scritte. Le cose sarebbero tornate quelle che avrebbero dovuto essere.  
Tutto si spense nella solennità di quel tramonto definitivo, mentre lunghe ombre si proiettavano sulle mura di Hogwarts.  
Mentre il mondo intero ammutoliva, Lord Voldemort sollevò la bacchetta.  
Sapeva cosa Potter avrebbe fatto; dentro di sé ne rideva. Le bacchette gemelle stavolta non lo avrebbero protetto. Stavolta Voldemort stringeva la Bacchetta di Sambuco tra le dita, e Potter sarebbe stato piegato, spazzato via con la sua insulsa idea di continuare a combattere limitandosi a tentare di disarmare il nemico.  
Voldemort aprì la bocca… il tempo sembrava scorrere lentissimo tutto intorno, e a velocità folle dentro la sua mente.  
Avvertì con una punta di fastidio un movimento da qualche parte tra loro. Ma nessuno sarebbe stato tanto folle da disturbarli.  
- Avada Kedavra! – pronunciò l'incantesimo mentre la sagoma in abiti neri di un uomo entrava nel suo campo visivo. Rodolphus Lestrange esitò al margine dello spazio tra Potter e l'Oscuro.  
- Expelliarmus!  
Il raggio verde e quello rosso saettarono l'uno verso l'altro, gli occhi di Voldemort erano spalancati e brucianti di brama.  
Un istante prima che Harry Potter si accasciasse al suolo… Voldemort urlò di sconcerto e rabbia.  
Ancora una volta, ancora una maledettissima volta i due incantesimi si incontrarono a mezza strada, esplosero e si spensero.  
- No! – il mondo andò in fiamme, Voldemort gridò tutta la propria rabbia, la collera furibonda, reprimendo il desiderio di scagliare lontano la bacchetta. Incapace di accettare l'idea che distruggere Potter continuasse ad essere impossibile.  
Si accorse solo all'ultimo momento che Rodolphus Lestrange si era avvicinato al punto in cui gli incantesimi erano esplosi.  
- Potter! – lo sentì chiamare. E, incredibilmente, Harry fece un passo avanti e spalancò le braccia.  
Come da una distanza lontanissima Voldemort vide Lestrange sollevare il braccio ed impugnare qualcosa.  
- Non è…  
Lo sparo risuonò con la forza di un tuono.  
- …Possibile!  
Potter rimase in piedi per un attimo, poi crollò a terra.  
Voldemort faticò a mettere a fuoco tutte le sensazioni che gli bruciavano nel petto. Si mosse verso Lestrange, verso Potter, diviso tra l'idea di uccidere il Mangiamorte e accertarsi che tutto fosse finito davvero.  
- Maledetto, Lestrange…  
Rodolphus gettò a terra la pistola senza degnarlo di uno sguardo – Adrian! - si affannò a fare un gesto verso un punto distante ed un altro uomo si avvicinò di corsa. Si inginocchiò accanto a Potter frugando in una grande borsa di cuoio, una borsa da medico.  
Voldemort ringhiò e sollevò la bacchetta per fermarlo. Ma Rodolphus attirò ancora una volta la sua ****attenzione.  
L'Oscuro Signore lo vide prendersi la testa tra le mani e gettarsi a terra lì dove l'Expelliarmus e l'Avada Kedavra si erano incrociati ed erano esplosi.  
Lestrange si inginocchiò, esplorando la terra con ampi gesti delle braccia come se avesse cercato qualcosa disperatamente.  
Voldemort si avvicinò, incapace di comprendere le lacrime sul volto del Mangiamorte e l'apparente insensatezza dei suoi gesti.  
Poi Rodolphus trovò quello che aveva cercato e sollevò qualcosa, o almeno diede questa impressione poiché tra le sue braccia non c'era niente. E dopo, un attimo dopo, Lestrange scostò un lembo invisibile, lasciando cadere il mantello che aveva nascosto alla vista una persona.  
Voldemort gridò pieno di rabbia, poi l'ultimo raggio di sole colpì una massa di capelli castani in disordine e l'urlo tra le sue labbra si spense.  
L'Oscuro Signore si mosse come in sogno, afferrò il corpo e spinse via Lestrange.  
Gli occhi senza vita di Maya non risposero al suo sguardo, puntati su un luogo troppo lontano.  
Voldemort la aveva uccisa. Questa consapevolezza lo devastò un istante prima che il rimorso, il dolore, la disperazione, il pentimento lo privassero di ogni facoltà.  
****_(...continua.)_**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitolo 29: Per il Mio Amore******

Rodolphus Lestrange rimase immobile, una sagoma con le spalle piegate contro il cielo che si spegneva.  
Impiegò tutta la forza che gli restava, ed ogni brandello di volontà per riuscire a sollevare le mani ed a premersele sulle orecchie; le urla dell'uomo prostrato ai suoi piedi, avvinghiato al corpo senza vita della donna, erano troppo orribili.  
Doveva muoversi, Lestrange deglutì, sapeva di doverlo fare. Doveva prendere entrambi e portarli via di lì, prima dell'arrivo degli Auror.  
I Mangiamorte si stavano disperdendo, lo sapeva senza vederlo. La battaglia era definitivamente finita.  
- Mi dispiace. – nessuno sentì quell' ammissione senza più alcun valore.  
**_Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace. _****  
Per un istante provò un moto di disprezzo verso sé stesso e verso Bellatrix che in quello stesso momento doveva essere prossima all'isteria, incatenata e sorvegliata nella cantina della vecchia casa dei Lestrange. Viva. Furibonda ma viva. E del tutto indifferente al dolore altrui.  
Era orribile.  
- Mi dispiace, Maya… - Rodolphus si chinò sull'Oscuro Signore e sulla sua compagna senza vita. Se Voldemort lo avesse ucciso non gli sarebbe importato.  
Ma, d'altro canto, Voldemort non sembrava in grado di fare altro che urlare e stringere la donna, concentrato solo sull'abisso di dolore che aveva spalancato con le sue stesse mani.  
****_Oh, Maya… vorrei che lo vedessi. Alla fine di tutto… ti ha amata. _****  
Lestrange si prese il viso tra le mani – Mi dispiace. – non riusciva ad evitare di pensare che il finale avrebbe potuto essere diverso.  
Da qualche parte, nel profondo del proprio essere, la voce di Maya suonò chiara come se fosse stata lì, ancora viva.  
****_C'è un solo modo per disfare un Horcrux… _****  
Rodolphus tornò ad osservare Voldemort, il volto da serpente stravolto dalla sofferenza. Ogni traccia di compostezza spazzata via e sostituita dalle lacrime, dalla saliva che gli scivolava giù all'angolo della bocca. Non emetteva più alcun suono come se avesse perduto anche la voce; ma la sua gola era contratta per lo sforzo.  
****_C'è un solo modo per disfare un Horcrux. Nessuna magia può farlo, ma solo un pentimento sincero. Ed il dolore che si prova quando il frammento dell'anima torna al proprio posto è tremendo. Quanto più orribile potrebbe essere se i frammenti fossero più d'uno… _****  
Cosa avrebbe potuto indurre Voldemort a pentirsi? Non c'era orrore che non avesse già conosciuto ed al quale non fosse stato avvezzo.  
Ma c'era una cosa, una sola cosa nella quale non aveva mai creduto. E se non gli fosse stata portata via, forse, non avrebbe mai compreso di averla tenuta stretta tra le dita.  
Maya, l'amore.  
Rodolphus si strofinò il viso, stupefatto dal calore delle lacrime che non poteva evitare di piangere.  
Sotto i suoi occhi l'Oscuro Signore scivolò a terra, tremando come un bambino spaventato, come un ramo spezzato. Mutilato, alla fine, più di quanto non fosse stato quando la sua anima era stata ridotta in brandelli.  
Lo sportellino dell'Horcrux che Maya aveva indossato, adesso, era aperto. All'interno del ciondolo non c'era più nulla.  
Rodolphus si rialzò e tentò di posare una mano sulla spalla dell'uomo che era stato l'Oscuro Signore – Dobbiamo andare via.  
Voldemort si limitò a spingerlo via, aggrappandosi con più forza al corpo di Maya – La ho uccisa! – strillò. La sua voce non era mai stata così gracchiante.  
- Dobbiamo andare via. – lo sguardo gli cadde sul corpo inerte di Potter. Sarebbe stato bene, lo sapeva. Adrian lo avrebbe guarito nel giro di un istante… ma non prima che il frammento dell'anima di Voldemort imprigionato dentro di lui andasse perduto. L'unico frammento che anche ****Maya non avrebbe potuto salvare.  
A ben vedere l'idea di usare una pistola gli era sembrata quasi grottesca, però… era stata Maya a deciderlo. ****_Per essere sicuri che nessun incantesimo di protezione renda inutili i nostri sforzi. _****  
Adrian passò la bacchetta sulla ferita e Potter si mosse tra le sue braccia.  
Prima che Rodolphus potesse fare anche un solo passo, Voldemort scattò in avanti brandendo la Elder Wand.  
- No!  
- Avada Kedavra!  
Adrian si voltò ad osservare l'Oscuro Signore con il viso stravolto dalla paura. Rodolphus si pietrificò con un braccio proteso verso Voldemort.  
- Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!  
Lord Voldemort continuò ad agitare inutilmente la bacchetta. Alla fine la lasciò cadere a terra, abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani e rimase immobile.  
La magia se ne è andata.  
Lestrange raccolse Maya tra le braccia e gli si avvicinò. Voldemort non emise neppure un fiato mentre gli afferrava un braccio.  
Rodolphus non riuscì a smettere di pensare a quello che Maya gli aveva detto di Merope Gaunt neanche mentre si smaterializzavano.  
****_Quando è stata abbandonata non è riuscita più ad usare neanche un briciolo della sua magia. Forse ha scelto di farlo per punirsi.  
Forse la magia è andata via insieme al suo amore. _******

Ricomparvero a Casa Riddle.  
- Questo posto non è più sicuro. – Rodolphus non era certo che l'Oscuro Signore riuscisse a comprendere il senso di quelle parole. Provò pena per lui, per quanto lo avesse odiato fino ad un soffio prima.  
- Questo posto non è più sicuro, hai capito, Voldemort? – non era più il suo signore, non lo era più da tanto tempo – Verranno a cercarti e non sono certo di poter fare nulla a questo proposito – Dovremmo… - allungò una mano verso Maya, ma l'Oscuro Signore la tirò indietro.  
- No, è mia! – sibilò.  
Rodolphus comprese subito che non avrebbe potuto fare altro. Sospirò e si allontanò di un passo – Vado via, allora. Ma non dovresti farti catturare, non adesso. Non è morta per questo. – si meravigliò di riuscire ad infondere una sfumatura di tale durezza nella propria voce.  
Con un ultimo gesto deciso strappò la borsa di Mokessino che Maya aveva portato stretta in vita. Morto il suo proprietario ogni incantesimo di protezione diventava inutile.  
Voldemort non riuscì a fermarlo e Lestrange ne svuotò il contenuto sul tavolo vicino.  
La coppa di Tassorosso, un vecchio Boccino, e la tiara di Corvonero rotolarono sul ripiano di legno.  
- Non sono più Horcrux. – Voldemort trasalì appena, ma Rodolphus non si fermò – Li abbiamo rubati e sostituiti prima che Potter se ne accorgesse. Ero sicuro che ci avresti fatti uccidere tutti, ed è stato per questo motivo che ho disperatamente cercato un incantesimo che mi permettesse di salvare mia moglie. Non so come ma Maya è apparsa per questo; conosceva il futuro. Sapeva cosa fare. **_Dovevo_**** salvare Bellatrix e mi sono fidato di lei, perché lei ****_doveva _****salvare te. – Lestrange rimase in silenzio per un attimo, cercando un modo semplice per spiegare mesi di sotterfugi e progetti – Oggi saresti dovuto morire, la tua Bacchetta non ti avrebbe offerto obbedienza e Potter sarebbe stato protetto dall'amore dei suoi amici. Avresti dovuto capirlo: era la logica conclusione di tutto, ma hai menomato a tal punto la tua umanità da perdere ogni briciolo di decenza e lucidità. Quando i primi Horcrux sono stati distrutti non te ne sei accorto neppure… così Maya ha fatto in modo di ottenere gli altri, e di impedire che Potter raggiungesse i Doni della Morte. La Elder Wand, l'anello di Serpeverde che Silente aveva privato del suo potere di Horcrux ed il mantello di James Potter. – Rodolphus si passò una mano tra i capelli – Intanto ha mandato me da Harry e dai suoi amici perché gli promettessi la salvezza di molti che sarebbero morti se tutto fosse andato secondo il corso che ****avevi impresso agli eventi. C'era un frammento della tua anima anche in Potter, per questo il ragazzo doveva comunque arrivare vicino alla morte. Neanche Maya aveva idea di come liberare e salvare quel frammento… così e andato perduto. E Potter si è liberato. La tua anima non è ancora completa, non lo sarà più. Ma hai più di quanto avresti dovuto avere, ed hai la possibilità di alzarti e vivere una vita diversa. ****_Ecco, questo è il motivo per il quale l'unica persona che ti abbia mai veramente amato per quel che sei è morta. _****  
La stanza rimase sospesa nel silenzio. Voldemort non si mosse, non disse nulla.  
Dopo un po' Lestrange gli voltò le spalle, disse addio ad ogni residuo legame con la sua vita di Mangiamorte e si avviò verso la porta.  
L'Oscuro Signore non alzò neppure gli occhi. Poi passò un braccio sul tavolo e gettò a terra quanto restava dei suoi Horcrux. Distese la donna sul ripiano di legno e si guardò le mani… non c'era più traccia di magia.  
Chiuse gli occhi e poggiò la testa accanto a quella di lei.  
- Buonanotte. – sussurrò, lasciando che l'oscurità invadesse i suoi pensieri come stava facendo con il vecchio salotto.**

Si svegliò dopo un po', privo di forze e incapace anche di piangere.  
Maya era ancora lì, fredda e immobile.  
Voldemort si guardò intorno – Non sono ancora venuti a prendermi, amore mio. – osservò. Poi un rumore soffocato gli fece battere il cuore più forte; si immobilizzò in ascolto… sperando che lei avesse ripreso a respirare. Tese l'orecchio ed il suono si ripeté provenendo impietosamente dal piano di sotto.  
- Torno… subito. – mormorò. Si mosse come un fantasma, e come un fantasma attraversò i corridoi, discese le scale e raggiunse la cucina. La porta che dava sulla cantina era serrata. Voldemort fece girare la chiave nella serratura, del tutto disinteressato per quello che avrebbe trovato. Poi gli occhi d'oro di Nagini scintillarono nel buio ed il serpente strisciò in cucina con l'aria confusa. Privato del legame particolare che lo aveva legato al suo padrone fino ad allora.  
Le labbra di Voldemort si sollevarono in un impercettibile sorriso.  
- Anche questo… - osservò – Ho portato una copia con me? – si chinò per sfiorare la testa del serpente – Lei ha pensato proprio a tutto, Nagini, non è vero? Per mettermi al sicuro, vedi. Ora ho la mia anima e posso amare. Ed è… terribile amare, Nagini. **_Terribile. _****  
Il serpente si mosse, strisciando verso il tavolo.  
Allora Voldemort vide la torta che era rimasta lì in attesa del suo ritorno. Si sedette ed iniziò a mangiarla. Fetta dopo fetta, tutta fino alla fine.  
Poi abbassò la testa e singhiozzò.  
****_(...continua.)_**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitolo 30: Supermercato******

Probabilmente non c'era mai stato e mai ci sarebbe stato un supermercato così grande; centinaia, migliaia di file di scaffali altri almeno quattro metri e pieni zeppi di ogni ben di Dio la invitavano a riempire il carrello.  
Maya allungò una mano e afferrò una confezione di pocky ricoperti alla banana. Sollevò lo sguardo e sorrise davanti al più ampio assortimento di snack mai concepito da anima viva. Si issò su uno degli scaffali più in basso per raggiungere dei pocky aromatizzati al gusto di cento frutti tropicali e poi li fece cadere nel carrello.  
Le scatolette si impilarono l'una sull'altra in modo perfetto, senza occupare troppo spazio. Maya pensò che non ne occupassero affatto, in effetti. Così tirò giù altri dolciumi e sempre senza riuscire a diminuire lo spazio disponibile per riporre la spesa.  
Con una risata si dedicò ad un altro scaffale ed alle bottiglie di frullati.  
- Cocco e cioccolata… - sfiorò appena la confezione ed una decina di bottiglie fluttuarono nel carrello.  
In quel preciso istante lei si rese conto della deliziosa musica che altoparlanti invisibili diffondevano, e di come le fosse impossibile non muoversi a tempo. Maya assestò una vigorosa spinta al carrello e si issò sulla parte metallica che ne proteggeva le ruote; con qualche movimento al momento giusto riuscì a sentirsi come una pattinatrice sul ghiaccio.  
Volteggiarono, donna e carrello, per un po', descrivendo dei cerchi perfetti lungo la corsia. Poi lei si lasciò cadere in una cesta di marsh mallows senza riuscire a smettere di ridere.  
Avrebbe voluto fermarsi lì per un po', dormire per un po'. Poi si ricordò che, probabilmente, i commessi e gli altri clienti non ne sarebbero stati felici anche se non aveva visto nessuno, neanche una sola anima viva.  
Maya si tirò a sedere, perplessa.  
Forse quel posto era così grande che incontrare qualcuno era difficile… o forse stava per chiudere. L'idea le sembrò estremamente plausibile.  
Dopotutto i supermercati erano luoghi di passaggio dove fare compere e poi tornare a casa.  
Sì, c'era un posto che la stava aspettando una volta che avesse attraversato la barriera delle casse. Solo non era certa che si trattasse di casa.  
Saltò giù dalla cesta e fece spallucce; l'avrebbero attesa mentre finiva di fare rifornimenti.  
Si impadronì di frutta fresca e di una grande busta di caramelle, poi un lungo banco frigorifero catturò completamente la sua attenzione: c'erano centinaia di torte in esposizione, tutte confezionate nelle più belle scatole che lei avesse mai visto.  
Iniziò a sollevarle una alla volta per poterle studiare con attenzione.  
- Tre strati crema al bubblegum… sfoglia alla marmellata di gigli. Oh, cinque strati alla panna, banana e burro di arachidi! Non so decidermi. – ripose la scatola e chiuse gli occhi, risolvendosi a comprare il primo dolce che le sarebbe finito tra le mani.  
Sentendosi stupidamente simile ad un rabdomante in cerca della torta migliore adagiò le dita su una confezione e aprì gli occhi. La sollevò per leggere l'etichetta e si bloccò con la fronte aggrottata.  
- Cioccolata e crema al liquore? – sembrava familiare. Non sapeva perché, ma sembrava familiare. Il sapore della cioccolata amara spolverizzata su una generosa porzione di crema dolcissima le invase la bocca. Con un pizzico di stupore si accorse che accanto alla torta erano stati sistemati due calici monoporzione di champagne. Quel genere di cose avevano sempre avuto il potere di farla sorridere; continuava a sembrarle assurdo che qualcuno potesse acquistare un bicchiere di vino sigillato e già pronto, però… quella volta non provò alcuna allegria.  
Rimase a fissare i due calici stringendo il dolce tra le mani, poi l'urto di qualcosa contro il carrello la fece sobbalzare.  
- Mi scusi. – un giovane uomo con un antiquato completo nero fermò il proprio carrello accanto al suo e si dedicò all'osservazione dei dolci.  
Maya provò un bisogno disperato di studiarlo con attenzione, dopotutto si trattava della prima persona che avesse incontrato da ore.  
**- Si figuri. – sussurrò. C'era qualcosa di familiare in quell'individuo. Le suscitava un desiderio, una fame, un bisogno che faceva impallidire la visione di ogni delizia custodita in quel posto.  
Il giovane uomo si allungò verso i due calici di plastica – Questi sono miei. – annunciò.  
Maya si affrettò ad allungare una mano per prenderli per prima – No! Sono miei! – riuscì ad agguantare solo un bicchiere mentre lui si impadroniva dell'altro.  
E quando l'uomo si voltò a fissarla, sorridendole in modo obliquo, Maya rimase a bocca spalancata.  
- Sarebbe triste separarli. – osservò il giovane – Bere da solo un bicchiere di vino è abbastanza scoraggiante, non trova? Lei ha preso la torta, potrebbe essere così gentile da lasciarmi il resto?  
- La torta non è per me… - un altro pensiero le baluginò in mente, un pensiero orribile – Per chi è il vino?  
L'uomo le sorrise ancora – Per chi è la torta?  
Maya rimase immobile mentre lui allungava una mano come se avesse voluto portarle via il dolce, invece si limitò a sfiorarle le dita facendole provare un disperato bisogno di piangere… poi lasciò scorrere le dita più su, solleticandole l'interno del polso, il braccio. Maya trattenne il fiato mentre la mano del giovane si posava al centro del suo petto. Abbassò lo sguardo e si accorse di essere nuda; non perché non indossasse abiti. Solo perché lì, in quel punto preciso, avrebbe dovuto esserci qualcosa… una cosa importantissima. E, invece, non c'era più nulla.  
L'uomo si spostò, afferrandola e spingendola tra le proprie braccia. Spegnendo tutto in un bacio meraviglioso, nel più dolce bacio che qualcuno potesse ricevere.  
Maya chiuse gli occhi.  
Aveva avuto paura, forse per questo dimenticare era stato più ****_facile_****. Eppure, anche così, non avrebbe mai potuto cancellare del tutto i suoi sentimenti, tutto quello che era accaduto.  
Una luce verde baluginò dietro le sue palpebre, una luce cattiva. La luce che l'aveva portava via da casa impedendole di tornare mai più.  
Avrebbe voluto soltanto perdersi in quel bacio e farlo durare per sempre, ma una consapevolezza tremenda le si rovesciò addosso come acqua gelata. Lasciò cadere il calice e la torta e si aggrappò a quell'ultimo frammento dell'uomo che aveva amato.  
- Perché sei qui? – singhiozzò – Sei, sei… - l'idea che fosse morto era mostruosa. Come l'idea di aver fallito, di non essere riuscita a salvarlo.  
- Maya. – Tom Riddle pronunciò il suo nome lentamente, lasciandoselo rotolare tra le labbra come un boccone delizioso.  
Lei gli afferrò le spalle, lo scrollò – Sei morto? Sei morto? – singhiozzò.  
L'uomo roteò gli occhi in un finto gesto di esasperazione e scosse la testa – Oh, no. No. Ha funzionato tutto, Maya. Quando lui si è reso conto di averti uccisa si è pentito… e tutti i frammenti d'anima ancora imprigionati negli Horcrux si sono liberati e sono tornati al proprio posto.  
- Ma tu sei qui. Ed io… sono morta. – si guardò intorno con un briciolo di incredulità – ****_Il regno dei morti è un supermercato?_****  
Riddle adagiò ancora le labbra sulle sue prima di rispondere – Sì, sei morta. – ammise – E questo è solo un posto di passaggio. Credo che sia diverso per ciascuno. Avresti fatto la tua spesa, avresti pagato e poi saresti passata oltre.  
- Io… avrei?  
- Stavo tornando, sai. Dentro me stesso. Non sarei rimasto imprigionato in quello scomodissimo ciondolo per nulla al mondo. – Riddle fece spallucce – E poi mi sono reso conto di avere un paio di scelte. Volevo essere una persona integra. – sorrise – Credi che se tornassi da Voldemort potrei mai esserlo? Ma tu, invece, potresti essere un Hocrux delizioso. Insieme saremmo… integri.  
Maya lo scostò e si fermò a guardarlo – Vuol dire che… non sono proprio, proprio morta?  
- Lo sei stata. Questo è un posto di passaggio, come ho detto. – Riddle rise – Puoi andare alle casse o uscire senza acquisti e scoprire i vantaggi che comporta dividere la propria vita con un Horcrux. Come un Horcrux.  
Maya si morse le labbra e chiuse gli occhi.  
****_Dare un senso nuovo alla parola eternità._**** Le parole le si formarono in mente con tutta la forza della ****familiarità che c'era tra loro.  
Gettò un'occhiata al carrello e a tutti i deliziosi dolci che avrebbe potuto comprare.  
- Sì, lo voglio! – urlò – Sì, lo voglio.  
Registrò appena il movimento sul suo corpo, la sensazione della seta e del pizzo, e sorrise cogliendo un lampo bianco.  
- Sì, lo voglio. – sorrise lui, scostandole il velo dal viso.  
E, tuttavia, prima che potesse baciarla… Maya spalancò gli occhi ed arretrò di un passo.  
- Cosa…  
Lei lo ignorò, iniziando a correre in cerca dell'uscita.  
- Maya! – Riddle la seguì – Maya, cosa dannazione stai facendo?  
- Devo raggiungere King's Cross. Adesso!  
Saettarono insieme attraverso le porte scorrevoli, passando per l'uscita senza acquisti… fuori dal supermercato ogni cosa era immersa in una nebbiolina bianca. Sospesa nel nulla.  
Lo stesso immenso edificio dal quale erano usciti scomparve subito, come se non fosse mai esistito.  
- Maya, non possiamo restare qui più a lungo.  
Lei gli afferrò una mano – King's Cross! Adesso! – sibilò – Da Harry Potter!  
- Non puoi condividere il passaggio con qualcun altro. Non puoi intrometterti nella morte di qualcun altro!  
Maya gli sorrise e lo afferrò per la cravatta – Siamo uniti, giusto? Siamo la stessa cosa, giusto?  
Riddle annuì.  
- Allora, fidati, non sto cercando di intromettermi nella morte di ****_qualcun altro_****!  
Prima che avesse finito di parlare la sagoma di King's Cross si delineò nella nebbia.  
****_(...continua.)_**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitolo 31: Una Fine che Non è una Fine****  
****_  
Ah, la luce… _****  
Filtrava dalla finestra: la luce dell'alba. Bellissima e triste, fredda, lontana.  
Con un po' di sforzo riuscì a spostarsi, a distogliere lo sguardo dalle persiane socchiuse ed a rotolare giù dal tavolo.  
Non c'era una sola parte del suo corpo che non facesse male.  
Sollevò le mani, osservandole con curiosità e sentendo il bisogno di raggiungere uno specchio.  
La casa era ancora scura, eppure lei si mosse senza alcun problema attraverso i corridoi. Fino al grande specchio che troneggiava sulla parete davanti all'ingresso. Si avvicinò lentamente, avvertendo un piccolo brivido d'ansia scorrerle lungo la schiena. Cercando di scacciare la paura di essere diventata una specie di zombie.  
Eppure era ancora sé stessa. Sorrise, posando la mano sulla fredda superficie di vetro. Ancora sé stessa… e qualcosa più di prima.  
I suoi occhi riflessi nello specchio furono l'ultima cosa a svanire quando se ne allontanò: due piccole fiamme rosse.  
Entrò in cucina muovendosi pianissimo per non far rumore. Si fermò sulla soglia con la gola serrata e si strofinò via le lacrime.  
L'uomo era rimasto lì, immobile e spossato, la testa reclinata sul tavolo. Le spalle curve, ogni traccia di vigore spazzata via dal dolore.  
Maya gli scivolò accanto.  
- Dormi… - sussurrò sfiorandogli il viso – Continua a dormire…  
Voldemort non si svegliò, neanche quando lo spostò delicatamente per ripulirgli il viso dai residui delle lacrime, da tutto quello che lo aveva imbrattato come se fosse stato un bambino piccolo e non un uomo.  
Nagini le strisciò accanto.  
- Resta qui e fai la guardia. – le sussurrò nella lingua dei serpenti – Quando si sveglia avrà bisogno di te.  
Poi si chinò di nuovo sul viso di Voldemort e lo baciò a lungo, con tutto l'amore che era capace di imprimere in quel gesto.  
- Devo andare. – soffiò – Per essere sicura che le cose cambino.  
****_Per permetterci di scegliere. _****  
Attraversò la cucina e, dopo aver aperto la porta d'ingresso, sparì nella nebbia che avvolgeva il giardino ed il vecchio cimitero senza mai guardarsi indietro.**

*

**_Il Ministero della Magia, tre mesi dopo la caduta dell'Oscuro Signore. _****  
Rodolphus tirò un'ultima boccata dalla sua sigaretta e poi la gettò a terra, schiacciandola sotto il tacco. Qualcuno gli passò accanto osservandolo con curiosità, qualcun altro con malcelato disprezzo.  
Era strano, sì. Essere lì. Essere libero. Non avere nessuno alle calcagna che volesse acciuffarlo e rispedirlo in qualche orrenda galera.  
Lestrange socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò: non si era sentito mai così felice. ****_Mai, mai. _****  
Si voltò nello stesso istante in cui la donna gli posò delicatamente una mano sulla spalla.  
Le sorrise, lasciandosi riscaldare dalla gratitudine che provava.  
- Sei perfetta. Permetti? – le offrì il braccio.  
- Gli altri sono già arrivati?  
- Il Wizengamot e tutto il resto, sì. Non manca nessuno. – Rodolphus rise e le scoccò un'occhiata divertita – Sono diventato molto bravo a fare piani, sai? A tenere contatti improbabili, a tessere intrighi.  
- Oh, non ne ho alcun dubbio. Immagino che tu sia pronto.  
****- Pronto ad andare in scena.  
Vennero ricevuti in una grande sala, sotto gli occhi di decine di uomini che li scrutavano senza alcuna benevolenza.  
Era un posto brutto e scuro, Maya pensò che fosse stato progettato per incutere timore, per mettere a disagio chi si fosse trovato davanti ad una simile assemblea agghindata come per un processo.  
****_Oh, beh…_**** pensò, ****_se credono che questo possa spaventarmi… _****  
E come avrebbe potuto? Obbligarsi ad uscire da Casa Riddle tre mesi prima, quello era stato spaventoso. Obbligarsi a saltare sulla traiettoria degli incantesimi assassini di Voldemort, quello era stato spaventoso.  
Maya sospirò e si sedette sulla sedia che era stata scostata per lei, sollevò la veletta e scrutò l'assemblea con tutto il sussiego che il suo sguardo color del sangue le conferiva, cercando di rivaleggiare con le espressioni superbe dei vecchi e tronfi ipocriti che aveva davanti. Poi sorrise, senza riuscire ad evitare di sentirsi… divertita.  
****_Tom!  
Andiamo, non sono assurdi?_****  
Lei sorrise e scosse la testa, arrendendosi.  
- Ebbene, Lestrange? – uno dei maghi più vecchi e più imponenti gli scoccò un'occhiata malevola – Abbiamo questioni molto urgenti, decidere per il nuovo ministro, sistemare i danni che avete…  
- Cosa?  
Il vecchio mago sbatté le palpebre, decisamente sorpreso all'idea di essere stato interrotto. E da una Babbana, per di più.  
Maya si leccò le labbra e gli sorrise cercando di mostrarsi almeno un po' pentita – Vede, ****_sappiamo_**** che avete tanto da fare. Ma c'è qualcosa di davvero importante che dovreste sapere.  
- Non riesco ad immaginare di cosa si tratti. – sbuffò lui – Dovreste essere arrestati seduta stante per non averci consegnato quel… ****_criminale_****.  
Maya rise – Anche adesso? Anche adesso non riuscite a dire quel nome? Dopo tutti questi mesi, dopo aver constatato che lord Voldemort non cercherà più di rovesciare il Ministero?  
- E' un assassino! – strillò qualcuno, ed altre voci si unirono alla protesta.  
Maya arricciò le labbra, seguendo con un dito una venatura nel marmo del tavolo – Sì, lo è. – sussurrò – Più o meno come tutti i presenti in questa stanza.  
Le proteste si spensero in un silenzio indignato.  
- Dovrei farvi arrestare.  
- Credo di no, in effetti. – Maya tornò a sorridere, scoccando un'occhiatina tranquilla a Lestrange – Non c'è alcun motivo per arrestare Voldemort. E non si tratta neanche del fatto che ci sia la possibilità che si sia del tutto disinteressato alla conquista del potere, dal momento che nessuno ne ha notizie da mesi. Se emetteste un mandato di cattura per Voldemort dovreste chiedere di essere arrestati voi stessi.  
- Eresia!  
Dall'assemblea si levò un boato.  
La donna si alzò – Credetemi, ci sono numerose prove del fatto che ciascuno dei signori qui presenti, per non parlare di altri funzionari del Ministero e della popolazione magica in genere abbia praticato sistematicamente il ****_razzismo_**** come comune condotta di vita. E no, non sono solo parole. Personalmente penso che una civiltà che si serve di demoni per privare della ragione chi sia stato imprigionato, e non stiamo parlando solo di crimini gravissimi, sia una civiltà barbara. Insegnate nelle vostre scuole a sentirsi superiori ai Babbani, a chi non può usare la magia come fate voi. Separate delle famiglie d'origine i bambini ben presto… per indottrinarli a questo proposito, io credo. Chiudete un occhio sui vostri peccati e accusate chi ne è il frutto. Io dico che nessuno di voi vorrà arrischiarsi a condannare un uomo instabile per aver agito portando all'estremo le regole che voi avete sostenuto e contribuito a creare. – prese fiato e fulminò con lo sguardo il vecchio mago.  
- E' inammissibile! – l'uomo si alzò, puntando un dito contro Maya – E' follia!  
- Lo credo anche io, davvero. Per questo motivo convengo con voi sulla necessità di trovare un nuovo Ministro della Magia. Un uomo che conosca la politica e desideri cambiare le cose. ****Qualcuno che abbia conosciuto i due lati della medaglia, cari signori. Non trovate che Rodolphus Lestrange corrisponda ****_esattamente_**** ad un simile profilo?  
- Ora basta, arrestateli e facciamola finita. – sbottò il vecchio.  
Lestrange si alzò in piedi e picchiò un pugno sul tavolo – Tra poco non arresterete proprio più nessuno, signori miei! Tra poco sarete sotto assedio!  
- Ma di cosa diavolo va blaterando? – il vecchio si lasciò cadere nuovamente sulla sua poltrona – Voi due siete ammattiti! Pensate che aver fornito informazioni, che aver salvato un numero ****_insignificante_**** di vite umane, impedito di far arrestare pericolosi criminali sia un merito? Voi siete un cancro per questo Ministero. Voi siete un inutile ammasso di idee sediziose e condotta immorale… puah!  
Maya sbuffò – Qual è il problema? Nessun arresto da sbattere in prima pagina per rinverdire la vostra fama? Ma qualcuno lo avete arrestato, no? Severus Piton, uno dei presidi più negligenti di Hogwarts. Ha abbandonato la scuola nel momento del bisogno e causato molti danni, non è così?  
- Ah! – sbottò il vecchio – Ci è stato consegnato legato come un salame, chissà da chi! E comunque sarà fuori nel giro di un mese. Cosa mi dite, invece, di criminali incalliti come Bellatrix Lestrange?  
- Infermità mentale. – Maya agitò una mano in aria per accantonare quell'argomento – C'è chi la cura.  
Rodolphus le sorrise.  
- Comunque il nuovo Ministro risolverà tutto. Il nuovo Ministro Lestrange.  
- Non succederà mai.  
- Oh, sì, succederà! – Maya raccolse la sua borsetta e si avviò verso la porta. L'assemblea tornò a vociare, ma lei si voltò in un luccichio di occhi rossi e tutti si zittirono – Vedete, chi vorrebbe mai essere Ministro con i guai che stanno per arrivare? In questo stesso momento, attraverso numerosi canali e da più fonti, vengono fornite ai Babbani informazioni sulla vostra esistenza. Oblivierete ogni singola persona su questa terra? Non credo che vi convenga. Pensate a quante azioni legali saranno intentate contro di voi quando si saprà dell'uso leggero che facevate degli incantesimi di memoria. Ogni malato affetto da degenerazione neurologica tenterà di accusarvi di tutti i suoi guai… carino, no? – infilò una mano nella borsetta e ne tirò fuori l'edizione della sera di uno dei più noti quotidiani nazionali. La sollevò, permettendo a tutti di leggere i titoli sulla prima pagina...  
****_La fine di un'epoca. _****  
- E con questo. – sussurrò, appallottolando il giornale e lanciandolo tra la folla – Lo Statuto Internazionale per la Segretezza Magica del milleseicentonovantadue ****_è fottuto. _****  
Maya non rimase ad ascoltare la tremenda baruffa, la confusione assoluta che si scatenò alle sue spalle.  
Uscì in fretta, affamata d'aria. Trovò una caffetteria carina ed ordinò un muffin al limone ed ai semi di papavero ed un milk shake di dimensioni ragguardevoli.  
La familiare risatina che risuonava nella sua mente la riempì di una strana soddisfazione… e di tanta nostalgia.  
- Voldemort… - sussurrò, godendo il suono di quel nome – Tutto questo è anche per te.**

*

Quando la primavera tornò Maya sentì che era tempo di partire.  
Il Ministro Lestrange finse di protestare ma poi le strizzò l'occhio e le augurò di godersi la sua prima vacanza.  
La prima vacanza dopo mesi ininterrotti di lavoro, dopo mesi di frenetiche trattative e tentativi di gettare le basi sulle quali il mondo sarebbe stato cambiato.  
Maya suggerì all'Elfo Domestico che si era presentato alla sua porta quando Lestrange la aveva assunta di andare a trovare i suoi cugini, e poi passò a ritirare un po' d'oro dalla camera segreta che Rodolphus le aveva fatto offrire alla Gringott.  
Attraversò il Paiolo Magico e si fermò a respirare odore di smog nel trambusto londinese.  
Salì su un bus a caso e si concesse di osservare le persone che sciamavano fuori e dentro i negozi, **sui marciapiedi. Qui e lì, tra jeans e felpe, era facile individuare qualche tunica sgargiante.  
Con un sorriso Maya sollevò lo sguardo e la sua attenzione venne catturata da un grande cartellone pubblicitario.  
Obbligò il conducente del bus a fermarsi ed attraversò la strada.  
Un lungo serpente con gli occhi d'oro ammiccava verso di lei, giusto contorno ad uno slogan che reclamizzava viaggi in India.  
****_Vieni Maya, vieni a cercarmi… _****  
Entrò in un'agenzia di viaggio qualunque e acquistò un biglietto per il primo volo disponibile per New Delhi.  
- Ma ne è sicura? – la signorina dell'agenzia la fissò senza riuscire a nascondere la perplessità – Per riuscire a prendere questo volo dovrebbe raggiungere subito l'aeroporto.  
- Non potrebbe chiamarmi un taxi, allora?  
La donna annuì – Ma… la sua valigia?  
Maya abbassò gli occhi e sorrise – Si può fare un lunghissimo viaggio anche solo con un paio di scarpe da ginnastica, una camicia ed un paio di jeans. Tutto il resto è già dentro di me. E, beh… ****_per il resto ci sono i supermercati_****, non crede?  
Con un sospiro la signorina annuì e chiamò un taxi.**

**_Vieni Maya, vieni a cercarmi…  
Sto arrivando, Voldemort. _**


End file.
